Nordics: Excursión sobre la nieve!
by RoseKida
Summary: Cinco nórdicos se aventuran sobre las montañas danesas, en medio de un frío extremo. El propósito es ¿fortalecer sus lazos? ¿Qué pasará cuando viejos recuerdos, que parecen ya enterrados en las arenas del tiempo, salgan a la luz? Tal vez revivan tiempos que parecían olvidados...
1. Introducción

Disclaimer: Sí, para mi pesar, ni Hetalia ni ninguno de los cinco nórdicos me pertenece... ahora iré a un lado a cortarme las venas...

* * *

El paisaje escandinavo era sin duda excepcional en aquella época del año. Las montañas coronadas de nieve, la helada brisa, los árboles cubiertos de la fina y delicada escarcha. Aquel cuadro tan idílico inspiraba al alma tanta paz, tanto sosiego, tanta tranquilidad…

-¡GYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bien… tal vez tranquilidad no sea precisamente la palabra correcta... al menos no si los cinco países nórdicos se encontraban juntos, precisamente en _ese_ momento y en _ese _lugar.

-_Dan_, eres tan torpe -la gélida voz del noruego combinaba perfectamente con la atmósfera-. Es la quinta vez que te resbalas en la nieve. Ten más cuidado, o nadie se responsabiliza si te caes por uno de esos fiordos*. Y te advierto que la mayoría son increíblemente profundos. No saldrías de allí JAMÁS… aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez no sea tan mala idea…

-¡_NOR_! ¡No seas tan malo con él! ¡_Tanska*_, ¿estás bien?! –preguntó el buen Finlandia preocupado.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡CLA… CLARO QUE Sí, _FIN_! -respondió un maltrecho Dinamarca, invirtiendo la poca energía que le quedaba en fanfarronear- ¡TODOS SABEN QUE NADIE PUEDE CONTRA EL _NORDENS KONGE*_, NI SIQUIERA ESTE CLIMA INVERNAL Y SALVAJE! Sólo que estos zapatos... -lloriqueó por lo bajo.

-Te dije que te pusieras las botas para nieve, tonto… pero tú insististe en que no los necesitabas… ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta que esta es la épocas más cruda del año, y que nieva mucho? A veces creo que tienes la cabeza llena de _Salmiakk*_…

-¡_Norge_! ¡No tienes que ser tan duro conmigo…!-se quejó el danés haciendo un puchero- Además, en la época vikinga jamás usé ninguno de esos inútiles zapatos, y aun así afronté con mucho valor temporales peores que estos, porque yo soy y siempre seré el mejor de todos los… ¡GYAHHHHH!

Al hacer un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie (y fanfarronear, otra vez), el danés se había vuelto a caer en la nieve. El noruego, soltando un suspiro de resignación, no tuvo otra opción más que ir y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-Que conste que sólo lo hago porque no quiero que nos retrasemos más de lo que ya estamos, tonto…

-_Thahk_, Nhroghe*… -fue lo único que se le pudo entender al danés al tener la cara hundida en la nieve.

* * *

Al ver que el noruego tenía problemas para ayudar al danés a ponerse de pie, por ser más grande que él, Finlandia decidió ir a socorrerlos a ambos. Atrás se quedaron Islandia y Suecia, acostumbrados a ese tipo de escenas, pero no por eso menos irritados.

-Ahhhh… me pregunto ahora quién fue el que nos metió en todo esto…

-Hmp.

-…el que quería hacer una "divertida" excursión a las montañas…

-Hmp.

-…los cinco juntos para "estrechar lazos"…

-Hmp.

-…precisamente en la época más fría del año…

El Mmmmmmmmmmm ...

Los dos fijaron la vista en el danés, y suspiraron, resignados. No había necesidad de mencionar en voz alta al único cabezota al cual se le ocurría algo como eso.

Dinamarca aún no lograba ponerse de pie, y lo que es peor, ahora había arrastrado a los otros dos nórdicos más bajos, que intentaban ayudarlo, al suelo junto con él. Suecia, de muy mal humor, tuvo que moverse de su sitio para ir en socorro del trío. Islandia, por su parte, se recostó en el troco de un árbol, sobándose las sienes, sintiéndose extraño al no tener a Mr. Puffin en su hombro. Lo que sucedía era que, al enterarse de que había sido Dinamarca el autor de la invitación, el frailecillo había decidido quedarse en casa. El peliplateado maldecía por lo bajo por no haber él tomado la misma decisión.

-Ahhhhhhhh… incluso esa ave es más lista que nosotros cinco…

* * *

*Un **fiordo** es una angosta entrada de mar formada por la inundación de un valle excavado o parcialmente tallado por acción de glaciares. Los fiordos destacan por sus grandes profundidades.

_*_En esta historia, los personajes se referirán a otros países y así mismos como se les conoce en su propio idioma.

**Ej: -**Finlandia llama a Dinamarca "_Tanska"_, el equivalente para "Dinamarca" en finlandés. A veces le dice sencillamente _Ta_, para abreviar. / Dinamarca en danés, noruego y sueco: _Danmark_, o_ Dan_, para abreviar. / Dinamarca en islandés: Danmörk, o_ Dan_ para abreviar.

-Noruega en finlandés: Norja. / Noruega en danés, noruego y sueco: _Norge_. / Noruega en islandés: Noregur. / Creo que todos usan _Nor_, para abreviar :)

-Suecia en finlandés: _Ruotsi_ (no sé porque ese nombre xD), o _Ru_ para abreviar. / Suecia en danés, noruego y sueco: Sverige, o Sve para abreviar. / Suecia en islandés: _Svíþjóð_, o_ Sví _para abreviar (vamos, ¿quién rayos podría pronunciar esa palabra sin trabarse O.o?).

-Finlandia en finlandés: _Suomi _(Fin-san sí que usa nombres raros, incluso para referirse a sí mismo O.o). / Finlandia en danés, noruego, sueco e islandés: _Finland_. / Sí, todos usan _Fin_ para abreviar...

-Islandia en finlandés: _Islanti_./ Islandia en danés, noruego y sueco: _Island_./ Islandia en islandés: _Ísland _o_ Iceland_./ Todos usan _Is_ para abreviar.

Ok… incluso yo misma me he hecho un nudo en la cabeza xD. Pero bueno, después de un tiempo, creo que uno de acostumbra a este rollo de los nombres de cada país en cinco idiomas diferentes ._.

***_Nordens Konge:_**_ "_El Rey del norte",la manera como al presumido de Dinamarca le gusta autodenominarse.

***Tak, Norge: "**Gracias, Noruega", en danés.

_*__**Salmiakk**_**: **Golosina salada muy popular en Países Bajos, en el norte de Alemania y en los países nórdicos, que tiene como principales ingredientes el regaliz y el cloruro amónico. Muchos usuarios mencionan que es un producto de gusto adquirido (o sea que en realidad sabe horrible, pero con el tiempo, de tanto comerlo, como que le vas cogiendo el gusto. La verdad no puedo dar mi opinión porque nunca lo he probado xD).

* * *

Bueno... este capítulo fue la introducción a una historia llena de las tonterías de Dinamarca, del pobre de Noruega teniendo que aguantarlo... y en resumen, de las aventuras de cinco nórdicos muy, muy sexis caminando por la nieve... xD

Ya iré subiendo los demás capítulos poco a poco. Gracias por leer!

Ah, por cierto... Dejen un review... ¿sí? :)


	2. Bror, eres molesto

Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni ninguno de los cinco nórdicos me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Himaruya-sensei... para mi pesar...

* * *

Recapitulando. Los cinco nórdicos se habían aventurado en una expedición a través las montañas danesas, por invitación del mismo dueño de casa y anfitrión, Dinamarca. Sin embargo, este no les había informado de un pequeño detalle… y es que en su país, en aquel momento, era la peor época del año. Según él, tal clima salvaje les permitiría revivir su "época dorada", cuando eran rudos y estoicos vikingos, que no cedían ante nada. Sin embargo, a los otros cuatro, la idea parecía no haberles hecho mucha gracia.

Ahora, los cinco nórdicos avanzaban, tres de ellos (Noruega, Finlandia y Dinamarca) con los abrigos llenos de nieve que intentaban por todos los medios sacudir.

-¡NO SALE, NO SALE! ¡_NORGE_! ¡LA NIEVE ES TAN PEGAJOSA! -se quejó el danés a los gritos.

-Mejor cállate, _Dan_. Para comenzar, fuiste tú el que nos arrastró a esta odisea sin sentido. Y no me hagas recordar que fue por tu culpa que _Fin_ y yo terminamos en este estado, porque tú no dejabas de moverte y patalear mientras tratábamos de ayudarte. Si no hubiera sido por _Sve_, seguiríamos allí, tirados en la nieve y congelándonos por culpa de tu inmadurez. Ahora déjame en paz.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Dinamarca al fin cerró la boca (cosa muy rara) y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, cabizbajo. Noruega realmente parecía muy molesto. Era cierto que él siempre tenía ese semblante misterioso, inexpresivo, hasta tenebroso… pero ahora, parecía haberse enojado en serio…

Mientras el danés se debatía entre pedirle disculpas a su mejor amigo o no, este último tenía una cara del mismísimo infierno. Por su parte el finlandés observaba la tensa atmósfera con nerviosismo.

-Ahhhhh… _Ta_ realmente sabe cómo sacar de quicio a N_or_… bueno, en realidad, él es todo un experto en cómo sacar de sus casillas a otras personas también… creo yo… ¿Qué crees tú, _Ruot_…?

-¿De quiénes estás hablando? -Suecia le lanzó al finés "esa" mirada.

-¡OHHHHHGYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡De nadie, de nadie… no me estaba refiriendo a ti, _Ru_, ni quise dar a entender que _Ru_ es alguien que se sale rápidamente de sus casillas! ¡ES DECIR! ¡¿ALGUIEN QUIERE UN POCO DE _VODKA_*?!

Lo primero que se le ocurrió al pobre finlandés para suavizar el ambiente fue sacar de su abrigo una botella de vodka. Vodka finlandés, eso sí. Además, él mismo necesitaba un trago ahora mismo. Era lo único que le ayudaba a controlarse cuando estaba de los nervios.

-¡Haberlo mencionado antes!- Dinamarca, regresando repentinamente a su buen humor, le arrebató la botella al más bajo de un sólo movimiento, arrancándole un quejido. -¡Ah… el néctar de los dioses..! -entonces, empezó a beberse el contenido de golpe.

-¡Taaaa! ¡No bebas a fondo blanco*! ¡Déjame un poco a mí también! -sollozó el finlandés al ver como el danés se tomaba su preciada bebida como si de agua se tratase, y sin haberle dado tiempo a él para tomarse un solo traguito.

-Hmp… _Fin_, no bebas demasiado. Luego soy yo el que tiene que llevarte sobre mi espalda…

-¡RUUUUU! ¡¿Qué cosas dices?! -el finlandés se sonrojó violentamente-. ¡Además, hace ya mucho que eso no ha pasado! Necesito alcohol para resistir el frío… y también para calmar mi sistema nervioso…

-¿Hpm? -Suecia volvió a mirar al finés con "esa" mirada.

-¡GYAAAAAH! ¡No quiero decir que tú me pongas nervioso! ¡ES DECIR! ¡_Ta_, devuélveme esa botella AHORA!

El danés negó con la cabeza, sin apartar la botella de sus labios. Entonces, el finlandés, en un inesperado y poco común acto impulsivo, se abalanzó sobre él. Al final, después de un largo forcejeo, el más bajo prácticamente le arrebató la bebida de la boca al rubio más alto.

-Realmente no conocía ese lado de Fin… -le susurró un sorprendido Islandia a su hermano mayor.

-Mmmm… realmente no conoces a _Fin_ hasta que de bebida se trata… es como si al privarle de su "elixir de vida" activaras su lado salvaje. Por favor, Is, nunca lo hagas… -pidió un preocupado Noruega, mirando a los ojos de su _lillebror*._

-Ni pensarlo… no estoy tan loco… -aseguró el menor, mirando de reojo a Dinamarca, quien se incorporaba a duras penas después de la paliza que le había dado el rubio más bajo.

-¡_VODKA_! ¡_VODKA_! ¡_VODKA_! –chillaba Finlandia sin cesar, con su trofeo en mano, mientras Suecia, llevándoselo a rastras, lo alejaba del danés.

* * *

-¡AHHH…AHHH…AHHH…AHHH…! -era la centésima vez que Dinamarca se quejaba-. ¡Quiero descansar!

-Vamos a seguir -fue la tajante respuesta que recibió de Noruega.

-¡Pero _Norge_! ¡Tengo los pies congelados! ¡No quiero seguir!

-Esa es tu culpa. Por no haberme hecho caso. Ah, y vamos a seguir.

-¡Pero estoy a punto de congelarme!

-Aquí has vivido por cientos de años. Estás acostumbrado. Vamos a seguir.

-¡Pero tengo resaca!

-Tu problema. _Fin_ también tiene, y no se está quejando. Vamos a seguir.

-¡Pero a él lo carga _Sve_! ¡Yo también quiero que alguien me cargue a mí! -sollozó un berrinchudo Dinamarca. De pronto, paró en seco, y se le ocurrió una idea. Acercándose con sigilo al noruego, lo abrazó sorpresivamente por la espalda.

-_Norge_… ¿me cargas en tu espalda? -susurró al oído del más bajo, sobresaltándolo y consiguiendo que ponga cara de aturdimiento.

-Ni loco -después de unos breves segundos, el noruego había reaccionado, empujando al mayor con violencia lejos de él. -Y vamos a seguir.

El danés, resignado, soltó un suspiró. Entonces, hizo puchero, empezó a hacer una rabieta sobre la nieve, pero nadie le hizo caso. Debía cambiar de táctica. Tal vez _Norge_ seguía enojado. Si conseguía que lo perdonase, probablemente podría convencerlo de que convenciera a los demás, de descansar un momento. ¡Claro! Era una excelente idea, porque era suya, y él era un genio…

Dinamarca soltó una risita por lo bajo, orgulloso de su enorme astucia…

-Mmmmm… ¡_NORGE_!

-¿Qué quieres ahora? Al hablar contigo, gasto energía que mi cuerpo bien podría transformar en calor. En otras palabras, por prestarte atención podría congelarme. Ahora, habla rápido.

-Esto… ¿sigues enojado conmigo?

-Hmmp… -gruñó el noruego. En realidad sí seguía enojado porque, por culpa del danés, se hallaba en media de una odisea sin sentido, su abrigo se había llenado de nieve y él había padecido frío innecesario. Sin embargo, si le decía que no…

_Flash Back_

-¡NORGE! ¡POR FAVOR PERDÓNAME! -gritaba un borracho y desinhibido (todavía más) Dinamarca a los cuatro vientos, mientras el aludido sólo atinaba a sobarse el puente de la nariz, exasperado.

-_Dan_, eres realmente muy molesto. Y más todavía en ese estado. Ah… y no, no te perdono.

-¡PERO _NORGEEEEEEEEEE_! -el danés arrastraba las palabras- ¡DESDE SIEMPRE, TÚ HAS SIDO EL MEJOR DE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS… Y TODOS AQUÍ SON TESTIGOS DE ESO!

-Estás borracho. Y no, no te perdono.

-¡_NORGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!

-No te perdono.

-¡POR FAVOOOOOOOOR! _NORGE_, PERDÓNAME _NORGE_… PERDÓNAME _NORGE_… PERDÓNAME _NORGE_… PERDÓNAME _NORGE_… -Dinamarca había empezado a hincar con insistencia las costillas del chico, quién, aunque traía un grueso abrigo encima, podía sentir los fuertes piquetes que le aplicaba el otro.

-_NORGE_… _NORGE_… _NORGE_… _NORGE_… por los viejos tiempos… _NORGE_… _NORGE_… _NORGE_… _NORGE_… por nuestra época de oro… _NORGE_… _NORGE_… _NORGE_… _NORGE_… por la cruz escandinava plasmada en nuestras banderas… ah, y también en ese lindo broche que traes en el cabello… _NORGE_… _NORGE_… _NORGE_… _NORGE_… por tu _troll_* y esas patéticas criaturas mágicas que dices ver pero que en realidad no existen… ¡_NORGE_! -de pronto, el danés se atrevió a jalar del rizo de su mejor amigo.

Los otros dos nórdicos (conscientes) dejaron de respirar un instante, al ver más que anonadados lo que el danés había osado hacer. Entonces, se voltearon hacia Noruega, expectantes por su reacción.

-Ehhh… este… ¿No… _Norge_…? -el Danés palideció, aterrado, al darse cuenta de la expresión que el noruego ahora traía en la cara-

_-Danmark_… te perdono por decir que traigo un broche en el cabello, te perdono además el que te hayas atrevido a insultar a mis amigos mitológicos… pero eso último… te juro por el mismísimo _Tor_* que realmente vas a arrepentirte de haberlo hecho… -amenazó Noruega, con un aura asesina rodeándolo, mientras hacía tronar sus puños.

* * *

El danés sostenía una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza, mientras, Noruega, que caminaba delante suyo, parecía sentirse mejor al haberse desfogado.

-_Norge_…

¿Dije sentirse mejor? Bueno, con Dinamarca al lado, la sensación de tranquilidad que uno podía sentir era realmente MUY, MUY momentánea. El noruego suspiró, y prefirió ignorar al otro.

-_Norge_…

…

Noruega cerró los ojos con fuerza, y trató de contra hasta diez.

-_Norge_…

…

Noruega apretó los puños con fuerza, y trató de contra hasta veinte.

-_Noooorgeeee_…

…

Noruega contrajo todo su cuerpo con fuerza, y trató de contra hasta treinta.

¡_NORGEEEEEEEEE_!

Noruega no pudo más, y explotó...

-¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES! ¿QUÉ #$%&#$ ES LO QUE QUIERES AHORA?

Sí, era muy, muy, realmente muy difícil exasperar al impasible Noruega… pero, como bien lo dijo Finlandia, Dinamarca en verdad podía…

Los otros tres nórdicos, incluido el finés, que se encontraba sobre la espalda de Suecia y acababa de despertar con un terrible dolor de cabeza gracias al alboroto armado, se quedaron de hielo, casi literalmente, al oír a Noruega decir una mala palabra por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Eh… eh… esto… ¿me perdonas? -se atrevió a soltar el danés, fingiendo una risita inocente.

Noruega tenía un visible tic en el ojo izquierdo, y parecía que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Corrección… en realidad, Noruega estaba más que enojado porque, por culpa del danés, se hallaba en medio de una odisea sin sentido, su abrigo se había llenado de nieve y él había padecido frío innecesario, sus costillas estaban adoloridas, su rizo había sido profanado, había dicho una grosería delante de su hermano menor y todavía sentía que el hígado le estallaría en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, si le decía que no…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH… -fue el sonoro suspiro que soltó el noruego, mientras se masajeaba resignado las sienes. Si le decía que no, el mayor no lo dejaría ni un segundo en paz por el resto del trayecto… si le decía que sí… tampoco lo haría. Sopesando las opciones…

-Da igual. Te perdono con la condición de que te calles en lo que queda de camino a casa…

-¡¿AHHHH?! ¡NORGE! ¡Quiero que me perdones, pero tampoco me pidas imposibles! -lloriqueó Dinamarca.

-Arrrggg…

Era cierto. No podía pedir milagros. Aunque le gustaría que ocurriese uno. Al menos sólo por un día. Qué, al menos por un día, Dinamarca lo dejara en paz. Bastaría con eso.

-Ahhhh… De acuerdo. Al menos haz el esfuerzo por cerrar la boca. Si vuelves a decir otra estupidez o me vuelves a sacar de mis casillas, te juro por _Tor_, por _Odin_*, por _Loke_* y por todos los dioses de _Åsgard_* que te olvidas de que yo existo. ¿Entendido?

El danés asintió con la cabeza, como perrito regañado.

-Este… _Noru_… -volvió a insistir Dinamarca, tras haber caminado apenas un trechito en silencio.

Esta vez el noruego ni siquiera le respondió, sino que se limitó a voltearse y mirarlo inquisitivamente, con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-¿Podemos descansar?

-NO. Escuchaste lo que decidimos por consenso. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que las tormentas de nieve son muy peligrosas. Si nos sorprende una, estamos perdidos -advirtió Noruega muy seriamente, mientras los otros tres asentían. -A menos que sea por FUERZA MAYOR, no descansaremos… -el noruego flexionó su brazo derecho y lo tiró hacia atrás para darle mayor fuerza a su postura, empujando de un codazo al islandés, que se encontraba detrás suyo y, desafortunadamente, al borde de una cuesta...

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

El menor de los nórdicos rodó sin parar, hasta chocar contra unas rocas, ante las miradas atónitas de todos.

* * *

-¡OH NO! -Finlandia fue el primero en reaccionar-. ¡_IS_! ¿Estás bien?

-Me… duele… la pierna… creo que acabo de fracturármela… -anunció Islandia en un hilo de voz, tras soltar un alarido de dolor.

-Oh, no… -Suecia tanteaba el terreno, tratando de hallar la mejor manera de bajar la cuesta para ayudar al menor. -Aguanta, _Is_. No te muevas. Ahora mismo voy por ti…

Noruega, por su parte, permanecía estático, sin poderse creer lo sucedido. De repente, Dinamarca apareció a su lado.

-Este… Noru… una pierna fracturada es algo de fuerza mayor, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿sí descansaremos?

* * *

*El **Vodka **es una bebida destilada. El origen del vodka es polaco, aunque su autoría se atribuye a Rusia. A excepción de cantidades insignificantes de condimentos, consta únicamente de agua y etanol. El contenido de alcohol del vodka se encuentra entre 37% y 50% del volumen total (o sea que es bastante fuerte). Por cierto, una de las marcas de vodka finlandés está considerada entre las mejores del mundo.

***Beber a fondo blanco**: Tomarse la bebida de un solo trago, como agua y sin parar de beber.

***Lillebror**: Hermano menor en noruego.

***Troll:** Término usado para nombrar a varios tipos de seres de apariencia humana, que aparecen en el folclore escandinavo y en la mitología nórdica. Y todos saben que Noruega-san tiene de amigo a uno de estos troles.

***Tor** (en noruego) o **Thor**: El dios del trueno en la mitología nórdica y germánica (y, gracias a Marvel, conocido por el 90 % de las personas en el mundo…)

***Odin:** Considerado el dios principal de la mitología nórdica.

***Loke** (en noruego) o **Loki**: Dios timador de la mitología nórdica (y villano en el universo Marvel xD)

***Åsgard**: En la mitología nórdica (sí, todo esto gira en torno a la mitología nórdica, ya quedó claro), es el mundo de los Æsir (principales dioses del panteón nórdico), gobernado por Odín y su esposa Frigg.

Todos los créditos a la gran Wikipedia que sabe muchas cosas (así que si algo está mal, ella tiene la culpa xD).

* * *

**Sakura Eldestein: **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para corregir esos errores. La verdad no sé nada de noruego, ni de danés, ni de islandés, así que dependo completamente del Traductor de Google, que ya me viene defraudando en más de una ocasión. Ya corregí los nombres en cuestión. Por otro lado, sobre el Salmiakki… no sé mucho (como mencioné ni siquiera lo he probado), la definición que puse ahí la tomé de Wikipedia xD. Y en cuanto a Dinamarca-san, me gustaría que me explicaras mejor por qué crees que le hago leve bashing… la verdad esa nunca fue mi intención (de hecho, el danés cabezota me cae muy bien *¬*). Sí es porque lo hago ver medio latoso e infantil (sobre todo en este capítulo), bueno, es que Himaruya-sensei lo hizo así, yo qué puedo hacer (aunque quizás he exagerado un poquito, quién sabe xD). Saludos también.


	3. Al abrigo de una cueva

Disclaimer: Como vuelvo a repetir, ni Hetalia, ni ninguno de los cinco nórdicos sexys me pertenece (por desgracia :/)

* * *

El grupo de nórdicos había encontrado un refugio temporal al abrigo de una cueva. Con la experiencia de siglos, habían conseguido encender una fogata sin demasiados contratiempos.

En un rincón, Noruega atendía a su hermano menor, tratando de acomodar la dislocación que este había sufrido hacía poco en el tobillo izquierdo, arrancándole varios quejidos al islandés en el proceso. Afortunadamente, le lesión no era tan grave, aunque si le dificultaría un poco la marcha de regreso.

-Ahhhh… que día para pesado… -soltó el finlandés, mientras intentaba calentarse las manos en el fuego.

-Hmp…

-Primero, _Ta_ que se resbalaba a cada momento…

-Hmp…

-…y luego, cuando sacó de quicio a _Norge_…

-Hmp…

-…y para colmo, el pobre_ Is_ sufrió un accidente…

-Hmp…

-¡Pero hay que agradecer que no fue una fractura, como pensamos al inicio! Sólo se trataba de una pequeña dislocación… Y además, que bueno que _Norge_ es tan precavido y trajo un botiquín de primeros auxilios… -comentó, mientras observaba como el noruego frotaba una pomada y envolvía el tobillo de su hermano con una venda. -¡De otro modo, el pobre _Is_ estaría sin duda en graves problemas!

-Hmp…

-Ahora que lo pienso… supongo que _Norge_ siempre lleva medicinas consigo a todas partes debido a lo propenso que es _Is _a enfermarse y lesionarse… tiene tan mala suerte el pobre…* -susurraba con lástima el finlandés, casi para sí mismo-. ¡Ah, por cierto! Casi se me olvida mencionar también el altercado entre_ Ta_ y yo por la botella de vodka… que por cierto ya casi se me acaba -sollozó el finés como si un querido amigo estuviese agonizando.

-Hmp… -el sueco miraba con fijeza al más bajo, adivinando sus intenciones de acabarse el último "traguito" de la bebida. -Ya tomaste suficiente por hoy. Deja lo que sobra para mañana- de un movimiento, el rubio de anteojos le arrebató la botella de vodka al otro antes de que se la llevara a la boca.

-¡¿AH?! ¡Pe… pe… pero _Ru_! ¡Si ya no queda casi nada en la botella! ¡Aunque quisiera ya no podría tomar más después de esto! -sollozaba el finés al borde de la desesperación.

-No. Tuve que cargarte sobre mi espalda casi la mitad del trayecto por culpa de tu estado. Y ahora no quiero que armes un alboroto si te vuelves a emborrachar…

-¡Pero _Ru_! ¡Tengo mucha resistencia al alcohol! ¡No voy a emborracharmeeee! -Fin pataleaba como un niño al que no le quieren dar su caramelo.

-Siempre dices lo mismo. Y al final no es verdad.

-¡Pe… pe… pero _Ruuuu_! -el más bajo procuraba por todos los medios recuperar su preciada bebida de las manos del sueco, sin éxito. -¡RUU-UUU-UUU-UUU-UUU! -lloriqueaba, berrinchudo.

-¡HMP…! -el sueco, exasperado, puso "esa" mirada… pero diez veces más aterradora de lo normal, liberando un aura helada que le provocó escalofríos hasta a Islandia y Noruega, que estaban un poco lejos, y haciendo que Dinamarca, que dormía a pierna suelta sobre el suelo, temblara y se pusiera a lloriquear entre sueños de puro miedo.

Ni que decir del pobre finés… tanto fue su pánico que el grito se le quedó atorado en la garganta… y sólo salió después de un buen rato, tan potente que hizo temblar las bases de la misma cueva.

-¡OHGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-_Fin_, guarda silencio. Con _Danmark_ dormido, tengo paz… al menos por un momento… -suspiró el noruego, resignado- No quiero que se despierte por ningún motivo… al menos no hasta mañana… aunque si no despertara nunca… tal vez no sería tan mala idea…

-_Norge_… a veces das miedo… -el islandés tembló al ver el aura asesina que emanaba de su hermano mayor. -Por cierto… ¿no sientes más frío de lo normal? Es decir… tengo una sensación extraña… pero no sé qué o quién la provoca… -el peliplateado miraba hacia todos lados, tratando de descubrir la fuente de los inusuales escalofríos, sin saber por qué le parecía que emanaban del sueco.

Por su parte, el finés permanecía callado, en posición fetal, con la cabeza entre las rodillas, temblando levemente, sin ánimos ya para decir o reclamar nada, y habiéndose olvidado casi por completo del vodka a causa del puro susto.

-Hmp… … hmp… … hpm… -Suecia parecía querer decir algo, pero, tras de abrir la boca por un instante, volvía a cerrarla de golpe. Después de un rato, al fin se animó a romper el silencio. -Esto… ¿_Fin_? -el sueco le dio un golpecito al hombro del más bajo. Este, apenas sintió el contacto, entró en crisis nerviosa.

-¡GYAAAAH! ¡Te juro que yo no fui! ¡Yo no planeaba robarte la botella de vodka cuando estuvieses durmiendo, no, no, no, te juro que no…! ¡YO NOOO FUIII…! -el finlandés, sin poder contenerse más, rompió a llorar a lágrima viva, mientras se cubría la cara con las manos. El sueco confundido, no entendía ni qué ocurría, ni por qué, ni mucho menos sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación…

-"Pero si yo sólo le quería decir que siguiera hablando. En medio de este extraño silencio y sin escuchar su animada voz de siempre… me siento tan raro… Mmmmm… sin embargo, ahora… tal vez está resentido conmigo porque le quité su botella de vodka… Mmmmm… Sí. Al parecer yo… fui muy duro con él… Podría decirle que lo siento y que no volverá a pasar pero… me da vergüenza…"

-¡Yo no fuiiii… hip… nooooo… hip…! ¡BUAH… AHHH… AHHH… AHHH… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -el finlandés no paraba de llorar, tan fuerte, que logró llamar la atención incluso de Noruega e Islandia.

-Fin, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? -preguntó el noruego, con un leve toque de preocupación.

-Mmmmm… a lo mejor él también tiene frío -sugirió el islandés, todavía temblando como una gelatina. -Al fin y al cabo… está más cerca de _Sví_ que yo… -añadió por lo bajo para sí mismo, procurando que el más alto no lo oyera, sin embargo…

-¿Hpm? ¿_Is_, dijiste algo?

-¡AHHHH! Este… no, _Sví_, no… olvídalo -Islandia, sintió, que cuando miró al sueco a los ojos, sus escalofríos se intensificaron el doble -"Sabía que él era la fuente de esta sensación… ah… _Sví_ puede ser tan aterrador a veces…"

-Hmp…

Suecia consideraba la posibilidad de que, tal y como Islandia dijo, Finlandia lloraba a causa del frío (sí, el sueco no se entera todavía del efecto que su aspecto intimidante provoca sobre el resto). Al fin y al cabo era un crudo invierno, y él le había privado de su botella de vodka, la cual era lo único que lograba mantenerlo en calor…

Sintiéndose un poco culpable, decidió hace algo al respecto…

Mientras Finlandia todavía hipeaba y se sacudía por culpa del llanto, Suecia, rodeándolo con un brazo, lo atrajo hacia sí.

-¡_Ru_… _Ru_… _RUOTSIIII_! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! -chilló el finés, dejando de llorar de golpe, sintiendo que el corazón le empezaba a latir con violencia por causa de la pura impresión.

-Hmp…

Sin contestar, el sueco se limitó a abrir su mochila y sacar una manta polar lo suficientemente grande para dos personas.

-Ahora, entra en calor… -dijo sin más, en cuanto terminó su trabajo de envolverlos a ambos.

-Ahh… ahh… ahh… -el finlandés estaba lívido de terror, con la respiración entrecortada, y temblando violentamente de pies a cabeza, pero no se atrevía a hacer o decir nada. -"¿Por qué a mí…? Tal vez podría decirle a _Ru_ qué me siento incómodo estando así con él… ¡no!... ¡me lanzaría esa mirada otra vez y ya no quiero! ¡La última vez tuve pesadillas durante toda una semana! ¡¿Qué debería hacer?! ¡¿Qué debería hacer?! ¡¿QUÉ DEBERÍA HACER?!"

El pobre chico, sentía que la cabeza le estallaría por culpa de su debate interno. Al fin, decidió decir algo al respecto.

-Este… _Ru_… yo… ehhhh… -Finlandia, que al fin se había animado a levantar la cabeza y expresar su opinión, se quedó mudo al ver la cara que Suecia había puesto.

-¿Hpm? ¿Querías decirme algo, _hustru_…?

-¡GYAAAAH! ¡NADA! ¡Y ya te he dicho que no me llames así! ¡Yo soy un hombre, por lo tanto no puedo tu esposa!

-Mmmm… -Suecia se quedó mirando fijamente a Finlandia por un breve momento, mientras que este último luchaba por no sufrir un infarto. -No importa. Igual. Recuéstate aquí -el sueco le ofreció su pecho al finés como almohadón.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ!? ¡Pe… pe… pero _Ruuuu_! -protestó el más bajo a los gritos.

-¿Hmp? ¿Pasa algo?

-Este… este… este… no nada… -con una risita nerviosa, y al verse sin más opción que obedecer, el finlandés aceptó al fin la oferta del otro, no sin antes repetirse internamente como loco que todo estaría bien.

Tan pronto como Finlandia puso la cabeza sobre el pecho de Suecia, este lo rodeó inmediatamente con los brazos.

-Hmp… ¿ya no tienes frío?

El finés negó tímidamente con la cabeza.

-Hpm. Bien. Ahora duerme.

* * *

Los únicos que quedaban despiertos en aquel momento eran Islandia y Noruega.

-Mmmm… sé que suena extraño, pero… ¿se ven tiernos no? -comentó el menor mientras contemplaba a Suecia y Finlandia.

-No digas eso. Aparte de raro, es incómodo.

-Bueno, en medio de todo este frío, yo creo que es comprensible…

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué es comprensible?

-Que ambos quieran mantenerse juntos para entrar en calor. Al fin y al cabo, encontrándonos a merced de estas condiciones climáticas, no es tan mala idea...

-Mmmmmm… -el noruego lo meditó por un momento. -De acuerdo. Hazlo.

-¿Eh? ¿_Nore_? ¿De qué estás hablando ahora? -preguntó el islandés confundido.

-Que vengas y te acurruques aquí conmigo…

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! -la expresión de sorpresa en la cara del menor era indescriptible.

-Te doy permiso. Al fin y al cabo, soy tu _eldste bror _(hermano mayor), y te lo debo, por haberte empujado al vacío hace un momento. Ahora, ven aquí…

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Acaso te volviste loco! ¡Además, ya te dije que eso fue un accidente!

-Ven aquí…

-¡JAMÁS!

-Ven aquí… Is… Is… Is… ven aquí… -insistía el noruego con los brazos abiertos.

-¡De ninguna manera… de ninguna manera… y de ninguna manera…!

-Mmmmm… tienes razón… qué _dum_ (tonto) soy… no puedes venir a mí porque tienes el tobillo luxado… por lo tanto yo voy a ti…

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NOOOOOOO!

-Mmmmm… claro… todavía no… Primero tienes que decirme _eldste bror_ …

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Y menos si, por decirte eso, vienes a mi lado a tratarme como a un niño pequeño! ¿Acaso piensas que necesito que alguien me arrulle?

-_Eldste bror_…

-¡No!

-_Eldste bror_…

-¡No!

-_Eldste bror_…

-¡No! ¡Entiende que no quiero acurrucarme contigo, y menos decirte _elsti bróðir_…!

-Tú sabes que soy tu _eldste bror_…. Ahora dilo. _Eldste bror_…

-¡NOREGUR! ¡_EKKIIIIIIIIIII _(NOOOOOOO)! -exclamó el islandés con toda la fuerza que pudo, a tal grado que sintió que se le rasgó la garganta.

Ante la rotunda negativa de su "_lillebror_" a decirle "hermano mayor" en su idioma, el noruego, frustrado, al fin se rindió. De todos modos, igual se sentó al lado del islandés

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Está bien, Is. Si no quieres decirme e_ldste bror…_supongo que no puedo obligarte a hacerlo…

-Hasta que por fin entendiste… -el islandés, con la voz ronca de tanto gritar, suspiro aliviado. Entonces carraspeó, tratando de aclararse la garganta

Luego, se hizo un silencio incómodo. Ninguno de los dos hermanos era muy buen conversador, y, de repente, cada uno pareció sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos. Lo único que se escuchaban eran los ronquidos del danés, y algunos estornudos esporádicos del finlandés, acompañados de leves escalofríos. El sueco, entre sueños, se aseguraba de que su amigo estuviese bien cubierto por la manta que compartían.

De un momento a otro el noruego decidió romper la calma y empezó a sacar algo de su mochila. Su hermano trató de averiguar de qué se trataba con disimulo, procurando ocultando su curiosidad.

-Esto… Noruega, ¿qué es eso? -preguntó al fin el islandés al ver a su hermano con una especie de panecillo entre las manos.

Comida._ Kaffebrød*_ para ser exacto. Toma, prueba -el noruego partió en dos el pan típico de su país y le dio una mitad a su "hermanito". -Anda, come… es delicioso, ya verás… no está envenenado… ni le hice ningún tipo de conjuro… al menos no a este… -aclaró, viendo la cara de desconfianza que había puesto el menor.

-¿Veneno? ¡CONJURO! Vaya… realmente das miedo, _Nor_… y… ¿además huele a café? -preguntó el islandés mientras olfateaba el pan con desagrado.

-Claro… está echo de café, tontito…

-¡No me llames así! Y la verdad… es que… no tengo hambre… sí, eso es lo que sucede… -trato de excusarse el islandés-. ¡OYE _NOR_, UN SEGUNDO! ¡Qué yo sepa el _kaffebrød _no contiene café! ¡Se le llama "pan de café" simple y llanamente porque acompaña al café, no porque el café sea uno de sus ingredientes, ¿me equivoco?!

-Mmmm… bueno… en eso tienes razón...

-¡¿Entonces cómo rayos es que este _kaffebrød _sí está hecho de café?! ¡Explícate, _Nor_! -vociferó Islandia, confundido.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh… es que pensé que, aunque el _kaffebrød _ya es de por sí delicioso, lo sería aún más si le añadía un poco de café a la masa y…

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces querías mejorarlo? ¡Lo has arruinado! -el islandés, molesto, apartó el panecillo lo más lejos que pudo de sí, maldiciendo internamente la obsesión de su hermano por el café, que él tanto detestaba.

-No seas ridículo Is. El café es lo mejor del mundo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Y no soy ridículo! ¡Ahora aleja ese pan cafeinado de mí! -exigió, ante la persistencia de Noruega por hacer que lo coma.

-Caminamos casi todo el día en medio de este frío implacable, y además sufriste un accidente. Debes recargar energías.

-¡Tengo energía de sobra y no necesito comer nada! Gracias de todos modos…

-No seas terco _Is_. _Dan_, _Svi_ y _Fin_ consumieron también de sus provisiones mientras atendíamos tu tobillo. Ahora, come…

-¡Que no quiero! Y deja ya de ser tan insistente… portándote así hasta te pareces al irritante de _Dan_…

Se hizo un silencio. De no ser porque Islandia era su _lillebror_ probablemente Noruega lo habría golpeado por atreverse a hacer semejante comparación.

-No me compares con él, Is. Y ahora come. Si quieres yo daré el primer mordisco, para que te convenzas de que no hay riesgo…

-¡QUÉ NO ES ESO! ¡SENCILLAMENTE NO TENGO HAMBRE! ¡Y DEJA YA DE ACTUAR ASÍ CONMIGO, _NOREGUR_, QUE ME ESTÁS PONIENDO DE LOS NERVIOS! -exclamó Islandia al borde la histeria.

-Deja de alzar tanto la voz lillebror. Te estás poniendo ronco. Ahora Come.

-¡No!

-Come.

-¡No!

-Come.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -el islandés tuvo que toser un par de veces y luego sobarse la garganta, por que semejante grito lo había dejado sin voz y con la mitad del sistema respiratorio inflamado.

Una prácticamente imperceptible mueca de frustración se dibujó en impasible la cara del noruego ante la reiterada insistencia de su hermano en contradecirlo. Sin embargo, no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente. "Sólo se hace de rogar", pensó.

-Este… ¿no es ese Mr. Puffin? -preguntó el noruego mientras señalaba un punto al azar.

-¿Eh? ¿Dón…mphhhhhhhhhhhhh…

Tan pronto como Islandia bajo la guardia tuvo medio _Kaffebrød_ dentro de la boca… claro que al peliplateado la cosa no le hizo mucha gracia…

* * *

-Ya, Is. No es para tanto. Al fin al cabo, ¿te gustó, no es así?

-No me hables -replicó el Islandés de muy mal humor. Por tu culpa tengo toda la boca con sabor a café. ¡Ese asqueroso café!

-Pero si el café es delicioso.

-Lo será para ti, pero no para mí… -espetó el menor, cortante.

-Pues en eso tienes razón. La verdad es que lo adoro… ¡Ah!, por cierto, como el _kaffebrød_ debe acompañarse con café… -el rubio sacó de su mochila un termo.

-Nor… no me digas que en ese termo hay lo que creo que hay… -Islandia rogaba que no fuera lo que temía.

-¿Ah? ¿Preguntas que sí lo que tengo aquí es café? Pues por supuesto... -los ruegos del nórdico menor no habían sido escuchados-. ¿Y qué mejor para combatir el frío?

-¡Me vale el frío! ¡Ya me hiciste comer ese desagradable pan cafeinado! ¡Estarás demente sí crees que voy a tomar siquiera un sorbo de _esa_ bebida! -vociferó Islandia que, por cierto, ya tenía la garganta más que irritada hasta este punto.

-Lo vas a hacer… -demandó el noruego.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡¿Es que acaso nunca vas a entender que yo aborrezco el café?! ¡Ahora deja de acosarme con esa bebida amarga! -exigió el del cabello plateado más que irritado.

-¿Qué lo aborreces? Es mentira… Cuando eras pequeño te encantaba. Te tomabas jarras enteras de café tú sólo cuando vivías conmigo… -recordó el noruego con nostalgia.

-Pues habrá sido entonces, pero no ahora, que prefiero diez mil veces tomar_ Coca-Cola_ a cualquier otra bebida… y sobre todo café… -objetó el islandés, ligeramente sonrojado.

-Mentiroso… -canturreó el noruego, en tono juguetón-. Además tanto el café como la _Coca-Cola_ contienen cafeína, así, que al fin y al cabo, da casi lo mismo tomar el uno que el otro…

-¡NO SOY UN MENTIROSO! ¡Y NO PUEDES COMPARAR LA _COCA-COLA_ CON EL CAFÉ, ¿ENTIENDES?! -vociferó el islandés como niño malcriado, e inmediatamente tuvo que llevarse la mano a la garganta inflamada.

-Te dije que no gritaras tanto… Y si no eres un mentiroso, entonces admite que mi pan de café te gustó…

-¡No!

-Mmmmmm… De acuerdo. Pero sé que en el fondo lo reconoces, porque eres Islandia… frío por fuera, pero cálido por dentro…. -aseguró el noruego, mientras jalaba la mejilla del otro con cierto toque de ternura

-¡YA BASTA! -el islandés apartó bruscamente a su hermano con la cara roja de la vergüenza- ¡Deja de decir y hacer de repente cosas como esa! ¡Me haces sentir incómodo! -exclamó, con la voz bajita porque ya no le daba para más. Entonces, carraspeó.

-Como digas, hermanito contreras… -el noruego se encogió de hombros resignado, pero a la vez sonriendo ligeramente, sabiendo que en el fondo Islandia lo quería, sólo que se hacía el áspero con él-. Bueno, ya que nadie más quiere este café… supongo que me tomaré un trago y lo guardaré…

-Tsk… -Islandia, parecía indeciso. Sin embargo de un momento al otro, le arrebató el termo a su hermano- ¡Dame esa cosa! -entonces, tras oler el café por un instante, tuvo que admitir con un gesto delator que la bebida en realidad le fascinaba, sólo que no quería que nadie más, sobre todo Noruega, lo supiera-. ¡Qué conste que sólo me tomo esto porque tengo la garganta seca y necesito líquido para lubricarla, ¿de acuerdo?! -aclaró bastante sonrojado, antes de empezar a beber.

-Claro… claro… como tú digas, _Is_… -Noruega, que no se creía el teatrito, sonrío satisfecho.

* * *

Una vez ambos hermanos hubieron terminado de merendar, el noruego guardó las provisiones sobrantes en la mochila usada para tal fin, y además sacó de ella mantas y otras cosas necesarias para pasar la noche con la limitada comodidad que ofrecían las circunstancias.

-_I morgen_, _lillebror _(Buenas noches, hermanito)…

_-Á morgun _(buenas noches). Y ya te he dicho que me llames sencillamente _Ísland_ y punto… -exigió el islandés, mientras sacaba una cobija de su mochila.

-Mmmmmmmmmm… De acuerdo. Te llamaré _Island_… pero sólo si tú me dices _Eldste bror_…_._

-¡Otra vez con eso! ¡Por milésima vez,no voy a llamarte nunca e_lsti bróðir_…! …terco _elsti bróðir_… -soltó Islandia tímidamente por lo bajo.

-¿Mmmm? ¿Dijiste algo?

-¡Claro que noooo! -replicó el islandés, mientras se cubría parcialmente el rostro con su manta, tímidamente.

-Mmmm… Juraría que me llamaste e_lsti bróðir_… pero creo que me he ilusionado en vano. Bueno. Abrígate bien… -dicho esto, el noruego empezó a aproximarse al islandés…

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres!? -preguntó el menor al sentir invadido su espacio personal.

-Darte tu beso de las buenas noches…

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?! -Islandia estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

-Es broma… sólo voy a arroparte… ahora que tienes la garganta inflamada por chillón, te pondrás peor si no te abrigas…

-¡Deja de tratarme como a un niño y aléjate de mí!

-No te trato como a un niño -el mayor obedeció, resignado-. Por cierto… ¿quieres que te cante una canción de cuna antes de dormir…? Me sé una muy buena… -el noruego se aclaró la voz, tratando de hacer memoria- _Byssan, byssan barnet_… _Gryta henger i jernet_… _Koker full av rømmegrøt_… _til det vesle barnet_…*

-¡YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -vociferó Islandia, metiéndose bajo su manta. La potencia de su grito había hecho resonar la cueva.

Dinamarca, medio adormilado, abrió los ojos ante semejante alboroto. Estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando un pedazo de roca se desprendió de la parte superior de la gruta y le cayó en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Noruega, al ver la escena, solo atinó a suspirar -Pobre roca… la cabeza de _Dan_ la ha partido en dos… Y en cuanto a ti, _lillebror_… no lo puedo creer… aún con la garganta destrozada, no sé de donde sacas voz para gritar de esa manera, -señaló, mientras se sobaba los oídos adoloridos.

* * *

*El que Islandia siempre sufra accidentes y tenga una salud muy débil hace referencia a las múltiples erupciones volcánicas y pestes que han barrido con la población del país en diversas ocasiones.

_*__**Kaffebrød:**_ Literalmente "pan de café", es un pan dulce típico de Noruega. Se llama así no porque su ingrediente sea el café, sino porque los noruegos (que por cierto son adictos al café) lo usan para acompañar a tal bebida.

***'Bissam bissam baad'ne - Baad'n laat':** Canción de cuna noruega muy antigua, que fue escrita originalmente en dialecto, (sin embargo, la que canta Noruega en la presente historia está traducida al noruego actual). Como la mayoría de la música noruega tradicional, el tema está relacionado con los quehaceres caseros y la vida cotidiana. En parte dice: "Arrurú, arrurú, niño, la olla está colgando del hierro, cociendo, lleno de gachas hechas con crema agria para el niñito…" xD

* * *

Mmmm… bueno, este fue el tercer capítulo. Gracias por leerlo. Espero que les guste, al fin y al cabo es el primer fanfic que escribo. Y, por cierto… ¡dejen un review, que no les cuesta nada! Sin quieren darme aplausos, flores, tomatazos en la cara... no me importa, ¡pero dejen su opinión, pleaseeee! ._.


	4. La calma, antes del conflicto

Disclaimer: ¿Tengo que repetirlo en cada capítulo? Ni Hetalia ni los nórdicos me pertenecen, aunque, si pudiera, compraría a Islandia por eBay :D

* * *

No sabía si publicar o no este capítulo como el número cuatro, pero al final lo he hecho. Lo que pasa es que, antes de seguir relatando la historia, quería mencionar algunos sueños y recuerdos que tres de los nórdicos tuvieron por la noche, y que se relacionan hasta cierto punto con la trama. Pero, al final, he decidido separar esos sueños y recuerdos en otro fanfic, para no hacer una mescolanza. Pronto publicaré la nueva historia, por ahora, sigan leyendo este producto de una mente perturbada, ¡digo!, este fanfic xD…

Por cierto, he hecho mención a varios acontecimientos actuales e históricos. Si quieren saber más acerca de ellos, pueden leer las notas al final con una breve (¿breve?) reseña de cada uno.

* * *

Los cinco nórdicos le daban la bienvenida al nuevo día caminando a través del gélido terreno.

-¡Hey chicos! ¡Avancen, avancen, avancen! ¿Qué les sucede? ¡Parecen sonámbulos! ¡Caminen más rápido! ¡Caminen, caminen, caminen! ¡Parecen abuelos! -vociferaba Dinamarca con más brío que nunca. Lo que sucedía era que, habiéndose despertado muy temprano y mucho antes que los otros cuatro, prácticamente los había obligado a levantarse y a emprender la caminata en plena madrugada.

-Juro por _Thor_ que, en cuanto lo alcance, voy a matarlo… -murmuró Noruega furioso, arrastrando las palabras y con los ojos cargados de sueño.

-Tranquilízate _Noru_… -trató de calmarlo el finés, soltando un bostezo-. Al fin y al cabo… me pregunto si a este ritmo podremos siquiera pisarle los talones algún día… -se lamentó al ver al danés volverse un lejano punto en el horizonte.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh…_ Dan_ sí que amaneció con mucha energía hoy… -se quejó Islandia, sobándose los ojos, y con la voz todavía un poco ronca-. Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo… de nosotros… auch… -el islandés aun cojeaba un poco por culpa de la lesión que había sufrido el día anterior.

-¿Te ayudo, _Is_? Vamos, apóyate aquí… -el noruego le ofreció su hombro al menor.

-¡Ya te dije que no es necesario! -este rechazó tajantemente la oferta-. Me molesta un poco el tobillo, pero no es para tanto… el punto es que yo puedo caminar sólo… no requiero de la ayuda de nadie… gracias de todas maneras… -aseguró, tratando de ocultar una mueca de dolor.

-Te haces el fuerte, _lillebror (hermanito)_. De todos modos, aquí está tu e_ldste bror (hermano mayor)_ por si necesitas lo que sea… ¿de acuerdo? -le ofreció amablemente Noruega a su hermano. Este, avergonzado, sólo se limitó a hacer un gesto de fastidio, mientras Finlandia los observaba con ternura, sonriente, pensando en lo bueno que sería tener una relación como esa con alguien. -Y, volviendo al _dum (estúpido)_ de Dan -prosiguió el noruego-, cómo no amanecer con tanta energía si en la noche te acuestas tres horas antes que los otros… y luego, a la mañana, siguiente los despiertas sin ninguna consideración… -gruñó irritado-. Esta vez no se la dejaré pasar... ya verá… voy a convertirlo en un _troll_ para que aprenda… -amenazó, desprendiendo un aura asesina que estremeció a Finlandia e Islandia.

-¡GYAAAAH! No... No… Noru… cálmate… al fin y al cabo, ya conoces a _Ta_… Lo mejor ahora sería permanecer tranquilos… como _Ru_, que no ha dicho nada hasta ahora. ¿Tú que piensas, _Ru_? -al voltearse, el pobre finés casi entra en shock al ver el aspecto que traía el sueco…

-Mph… gggrrr… -con unas ojeras enormes, la cara desencajada, la mirada psicópata clavada en Dinamarca y un aura asesina que hacía palidecer a la de Noruega, Suecia dejó muy claro su estado de ánimo-. Digo que… voy a revivir la _Torstenson War _**(1)** … gggrrr… -contestó desenfundando su rifle mientras se giraba a ver a los otros tres directamente.

-¡GYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -el finés retrocedió, a punto de desfallecer.

-¡GLUP! -el noruego tragó saliva.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡_Nor_, haz algo! ¡Te diré e_lsti bróðir_ o lo que sea, pero haz algo! -vociferó Islandia, temblando de pies a cabeza, mientras sostenía a un inconsciente Finlandia y tosía por el esfuerzo que había hecho su garganta inflamada.

-De acuerdo… -Noruega sacó de inmediato el libro que llevaba a todas partes- Aquí ha de haber algún conjuro para neutralizar malos espíritus…

-N…n…no es un n…n…ningún demonio, Nor. Es s…s…sólo la a…a…apariencia de Ru... cuando r…r…realmente lo haz s…s…sacado de sus casillas… jejeje… jejeje… jejeje… -fue lo único que atinó a decir Finlandia tras haber recuperado parcialmente el conocimiento.

* * *

Los tres nórdicos más bajos -Noruega, Islandia y Finlandia- avanzaban juntos a través del gélido paisaje, tratando de mantener la mayor distancia posible con el sueco, que caminaba delante de ellos.

-Esto… _Nore_… ¿tú crees que todavía siga de mal humor? -susurró Islandia a su hermano señalando a Suecia.

-No tengo la menor idea. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo se supone que iba yo saberlo?

-Bueno… es que… es que… es que ustedes dos son tan similares que… tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?

El noruego clavó su gélida mirada en la de su hermano antes de responderle.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás diciendo, _Is_…

-¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Ambos son misteriosos, fríos e inexpresivos! ¡Creí que sabrías bien lo que él está pensando!

Noruega hizo una ligera mueca de molestia. Primero, Islandia lo comparaba con Dinamarca, y ahora con Suecia… ¿quién más seguiría luego?

-Pues te equivocas. Pregúntale a Fin, que ha pasado más tiempo con él que nosotros… Y, esto… _Is_… ¿de verdad crees que soy así de insensible como _Sverige_?

-Este… este… ¡Ah! ¡Mejor ya olvídalo! Después de todo tú no eres tan terrible como _Svíþjóð (Suecia)_… ¡_Fin_! -el islandés se giró bruscamente hacia el finés, tratando de poner punto final a la incómoda conversación con el noruego.

-Esto… dime, _Is_… -Finlandia, todavía aterrado, trató de forzar una sonrisa.

-Ya que tú lo conoces mejor… -comenzó Islandia como apuntar al sueco, haciendo que el finlandés se estremezca- ¿crees que ya estará de mejor humor?

-Ahhhhhhh… lo dudo… si _Ru_ no durmió bien por lo noche… traerá un humor del mismísimo infierno hasta que pueda recuperar el sueño que perdió… es decir durante todo el día… ¡snif! -lloriqueó el pobre Finlandia.

-Tssss… ¡Genial! No sólo estamos exhaustos, sino que además tenemos que soportar al cabezota de _Dan_... y ahora, para colmo también el mal humor de _Svíþjóð_… ¿acaso esto no se puede poner peor? -se lamentó un histérico Islandia, llevándose una vez más la mano a la garganta adolorida de tanto forzarla.

-No hagas esa pregunta, _Is_… porque si la haces… sólo algo terrible puede pasar… -advirtió el noruego, con su característico y aterrador tono de voz-. Por cierto, deja ya de vociferar tanto… a menos que quieras quedarte sin voz…

-¡GYAAAAHHHH! ¡¿ALGO PE...PE…PEOR QUE ESTO?! -Finlandia amenazaba con entrar en crisis nerviosa-. ¡GYAAAAHHHH! -¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Necesito un buen trago… pa…pa…para calmarme! ¡S…s…sí! ¡E…e…eso es lo que necesito! -el rubio tanteaba desesperado su abrigo en busca de la anhelada botella de _vodka_.

-O…oye Fin… ya tranquilízate… -pidió el islandés, nervioso al ver al finés más alterado que de costumbre-. ¡Y en cuanto a ti, _Nor_, no puedes decirme que hacer! ¡Yo vocifero cuando quiero… cof… cof… ¿entiendes…? cof… cof… cof…! -exigió molesto sin que la tos lo dejara terminar.

-Claro… claro… aunque te quedes con un hilo de voz, tú nunca vas a dejar de gritar para todo como un histérico, ¿verdad? -preguntó Noruega resignado.

-Mira Nor, que te quede claro: no le permito a nadie, ni siquiera a ti, que me llame histérico, ¿entiendes? -replicó el menor, con las mejillas infladas. Detestaba que su hermano lo calificara así.

-Hey, hey… calma… no te enojes, _Is_… la última vez tu ira estalló de tal manera que toda Europa tuvo que cancelar sus vuelos, ¿te acuerdas? **(2)** -advirtió el Noruego.

-¡Deja de recordarme eso! -la cara de Islandia estaba absolutamente roja de la rabia. -¡Además no fue toda Europa, sino fueron sólo…! …fueron sólo veinte países… -tras decir esto, gradualmente, ese tono empezó a disminuir, hasta quedarse en un ligero sonroso-. -Bu… bueno… es que cuando mis emociones empiezan a hervir en mi interior… es inevitable que luego colapsen sin previo aviso… y no hay nadie, ni siquiera yo, que pueda contralarlas… -masculló, muy bajito, casi avergonzado.

-Sí, sí, lo sé… pero vaya erupciones, hermanito… cuando tú estallas, todo el continente siente los efectos… -señaló el noruego-. ¿Sabes que las cenizas volcánicas llegaron hasta mi casa?

-¡Ya lo sé, _dammit _(maldita sea)! -explotó el islandés-. No sólo hasta tu casa… -prosiguió luego, tras haberse calmado parcialmente-. También hasta las de _Danmörk (Dinamarca)_, _Finnland (Finlandia)_, _Svíþjóð_, _Írland (Irlanda)_…

-Y no te olvides de la de _England (Inglaterra)_…

-¡¿Cómo olvidarme de ese loco?! ¡Pese a que las cenizas volcánicas les llovieron sobre la cabeza un montón de países, él fue el único que hizo un drama!

-Sí, un verdadero drama… En la conferencia mundial se quejó de haber sido el país más afectado de todos… -recordó Noruega.

-¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Y, además, estaba tan enojado conmigo que como castigo me mandó a una terapia intensiva de control de la ira…! durante más de un año… -susurró Islandia con la cabeza baja, bastante abochornado-. ¡Vamos! ¡Cómo si él mismo no necesitase también recibir una! -vociferó, molesto otra vez.

-Probablemente la necesita, pero al menos _England_ no tiene tantos volcanes activos como tú… sino, estoy que seguro de que su isla ya se hubiese sumergido de tanto estallar…

-¡Ahhh! ¡Cómo si eso me importase! Por otro lado, ¿¡quién le manda vivir al sur de mi país, donde obviamente el viento se iba a llevar la nube de cenizas antes que a otros lugares?!

-Pero Is… él no tiene la culpa de eso…

-¡Deja de defenderlo! -estalló el islandés, histérico-. ¡Además, aunque no sea su culpa vivir cerca de mí, ese cejudo igual se lo tuvo bien merecido por un montón de razones más: por haberme invadido durante la _Seinni Heimsstyrjöldin _violando mi neutralidad **(3)**, por robarse mis peces con la excusa de que eran suyos **(4)** y, además, por reclamarme con tanta insistencia el dinero que le debía aun a sabiendas de la difícil situación económica por la cual pasaba en ese momento… ¡armar semejante escándalo y ocasionarme una crisis diplomática! ¡Hasta dijo que me llevaría a los tribunales! **(5)** ¡¿Pero quién se habrá creído ese _mannfýla _(sinvergüenza)?! ¡Jum! ¡Me alegro que el _Eyjafjallajökull_ lo haya bañado en cenizas! ¡Y de haber cubierto por completo su isla, hubiese sido mejor!

-Oye, oye, Is… ya cálmate… -Noruega parecía ligeramente preocupado… -"Espero que no se altere más… al fin y al cabo, las cenizas de ese volcán no sólo le cayeron a _England_, sino también a mí, y a muchos países más… si vuelve a estallar ahora… ¡rayos! No me quiero imaginar…"

-¡Además, no colapsé porque que se me pegó la gana! ¡Todas las circunstancias jugaron en mi contra! ¡Primero, pasé de ser uno de los países más prósperos de Europa a estar endeudado hasta el cuello **(6)**! ¡Incluso trataron de ponerme a la venta! ¿Te imaginas lo humillante que fue eso? **(7)** ¡Después, me entero de que mis jefes no son más que unos corruptos, y tengo que sacarlos a cacerolazos del poder **(8)**! ¡Luego, _Englandi _y _Holland_ (Holanda) amenazan con demandarme! Y, en medio de esa situación tan crítica, ¡viene el _heimskur_ (estúpido xD) de _Den_ a gastarme bromas sobre lo pequeño que soy por culpa de mis volcanes…! -el chico albino estaba hirviendo de pura ira-. ¡Esa fue gota que rebalsó el vaso!

-O el _Eyjafjallajökull._ Bueno, de cualquier manera, por payaso, el _dum_ tuvo el privilegio de ver de primera mano tu poder interior, ¿eh?

-Jum… pues él se lo buscó… -espetó molesto el islandés.

-Bueno, bueno, ya conoces a _Den_… siempre fastidiando a todo el que tiene al lado… aunque esa vez jugó con fuego, casi literalmente, al meterse con alguien que guardaba tanta tensión en su interior y no la había liberado por un largo tiempo…

-¡Oye, oye! ¡Deja de referirte así de mí! ¡Me estás haciendo ver como un reprimido! -Islandia explotó otra vez.

-Ya, _Is_, cálmate… al fin y al cabo es la verdad…

-¡No lo es!

-Sí lo es…

-¡No lo es!

-Sí lo es…

-¡No lo es!

-Sí lo es…

-¡QUÉ NO LO EEEEES! -vociferó el islandés, tras lo cual tosió varias veces porque la garganta se le había vuelto a inflamar.

-Te dije que no gritaras… -canturreó su hermano mayor, ganándose una mirada iracunda del albino-. Bueno, tienes que admitir que _Dan_, idiota, provocador de erupciones volcánicas, y todo lo demás, te ha ayudado a sobrellevar parcialmente la crisis en la cual te has metido por culpa de tus jefes, tus banqueros, _England_ y _Holland_…

-Sí, lo sé. Y no sólo él, también tú, _Finnland_, _Svíþjóð, Pólland (Polonia)_… ¡hasta _Rússland_ (Rusia) me prestó dinero! **(9)** -exclamó el islandés sorprendido-. Vaya… quién lo hubiese imaginado…

-Mmmm… tienes razón… ¿supongo que estarás agradecido, verdad, _lillebror_?

-Desde luego que lo estoy… -admitió Islandia, sonrojado. Sin embargo, al notar que estaba exponiendo su lado débil, cambió drásticamente la expresión de su rostro-. ¡Jum! ¡Qué conste que ustedes decidieron darme ese apoyo por su cuenta! ¡Yo jamás se los pedí! ¡No es que haya estado tan desesperado como para implorar su compasión! Lo tienen claro, ¿verdad?

-Sí, sí… cómo sea... -Noruega, acostumbrado a los drásticos cambios de humor de su _lillebror_, decidió no insistirle más y cambiar de tema- creo que nos hemos desviado demasiado de la cuestión que estábamos tratando en un inicio… lo único que yo trataba de hacerte ver es que, cuando tus emociones afloran en forma de lava, ceniza y rayos, todos los que están a tu alrededor exclaman…

¡GYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! -el grito del finlandés resonó por los fiordos.

-Sí… algo así… -Noruega volteó hacia Finlandia-. Oh, no… creo que ya se dio cuenta…

-¿Ya se dio cuenta? ¿De qué? -preguntó Islandia, extrañado.

-¡LA BOTELLA DE _VODKA_… LA TIENE ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉL! -chilló el finés apuntando hacia el sueco, que se hallaba ya a considerable distancia-. ¡GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -el rubio empezó a hacer pataleta sobre la nieve-. ¡Y SI ÉL ESTÁ CON ESE MALDITO HUMOR, ¿CÓMO RAYOS VOY A RECUPERARLA?! ¡GYAAAAAAAH!

-¡Cálmate, Fin! -Islandia sujetó a Finlandia por la espalda, tratando de apaciguarlo.

-Vaya… parece que Is no es el único que, cuando se descontrola, da miedo… -señaló el noruego.

-¡GYAAAAAAAH! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME! ¡GYAAAAAAAAAH! -el finlandés estaba fuera de sí.

-¡Rayos…! ¡A esto le llamo yo síndrome de abstinencia…! -el islandés, limitado por su tobillo, empezaba a perder el control sobre su compañero-. ¡_Norge_… ayúdame…!

-De acuerdo… _Fin_, cálmate por favor… -solicitó el noruego, apenas inmutándose y sin intervenir para nada en el forcejeo.

-¡AHHHGGGG! ¡No me refería a eso, cabezota! ¡Lo que quería decir es que… me ayudes a… controlarlo! ¡AHHHGGGG! -por más que Islandia se esforzaba, Finlandia había logrado imponerse sobre él. Sin embargo, el menor no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente y se negaba a liberar al otro.

-¡_ISLANTI_! ¡SUÉLTAME AHORA MISMO… O NO ME RESPONSABILIZO DE MIS ACTOS! -amenazó el finés con mucha seriedad. El islandés, que nunca había visto a Finlandia actuar así, estaba entre anonadado y aturdido.

-¡_NORGEEEE_! ¡_FINNLAND_ YA ME ESTÁ EMPEZANDO A ASUSTAR! ¡AUCH! ¡HAZ ALGO! ¡AUUUCH! ¡_FINNLAND_, POR DIOS, DEJA MI TOBILLO EN PAZ! -chilló el menor de los nórdicos, tratando de evitar por todos los medios que el finlandés dañara aún más su maltrecha articulación.

-Tssss… -Noruega, que no tenía el menor deseo de intervenir en la gresca, avanzó hacia ambos de mala gana-. Fin, cálmate…

-¡NO QUIERO! -respondió un alterado Finlandia-. ¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA TRATAR DE INTERVENIR, O YA VERÁS COMO TE VA A TI TAMBIÉN!

-Mmmmmmm… de acuerdo… -respondió el noruego, calmado como siempre.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¡_NORGEEEEE_! -Islandia estaba a punto de entrar en shock ante la indiferente pasividad de su hermano.

-Pero… -prosiguió el noruego…- si no intervengo yo… seguro que _Sverige_ lo hará… porque eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

-¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHH?! -Finlandia paró en seco de golpe, haciendo que Islandia se chocara violentamente contra él. Al final, ambos terminaron en el suelo-. ¡¿_RU_… _RUOTSI_?! ¡GYAAAAAAAH! ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡_NORU_, NO SEAS TAN CRUEL! -lloriqueó el finlandés, regresando de pronto a su personalidad normal-. ¡E…E…ESTÁ BIEN! ¡M…M…ME CALMARÉ, PE…PE…PERO NO HAGAS QUE ÉL INTERVENGA EN ESTO! ¡ÉL ES UN DEMONIOOOOO! -chilló a todo pulmón el rubio más bajo, de rodillas frente al noruego, en posición suplicante.

-¿Quién es un demonio? -de pronto, una enorme sombra apareció frente a los tres, sobresaltándolos… especialmente al pobre finés, que entró en crisis nerviosa…

¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡_ROUTSI_! ¡NO ME REFERÍA A TI! ¡TE LO JUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Finlandia, temblando de pies a cabeza y sin poder aguantar más tanta presión acumulada, rompió a llorar.

-¿Eh? _Fin_, ¿pero de que estás hablando? -quiso saber Dinamarca, confundido.

-¿_Den_? -preguntó Islandia, todavía en el suelo, y con un terrible dolor en el tobillo, -. Pfff… así que sólo eras tú, _kjánalegt (tonto)_…

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, _Is_? -el danés seguía sin captar la situación.

-A que casi le das un infarto a _Fin_, _dum_ -respondió Noruega, irritado, sobándose las sienes-. Al fin y al cabo, no me sorprende que andes por ahí dando lata… como siempre…

-¿Eh? ¿Y ahora yo qué hice? ¿Por qué llora Fin? ¿Y por qué está _Is_ en el suelo? ¡_Is_, levántate de ahí! ¿Acaso no sabes que hace mucho frío allí abajo? ¡Vas a congelarte!

-No… ¿en serio? -contestó un sarcástico Islandia-. Lo que sucede es que quería hacer un ángel en la nieve… por eso me acosté aquí a propósito…

-¡OH! ¡¿En serio?! ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO! -lanzando lejos la mochila de primeros auxilios, que le había arrebatado a Noruega más temprano y que había estado cargando desde entonces, el danés estaba en menos de un segundo junto a Islandia, tendido sobre la nieve, moviendo los brazos de aquí para allá tan rápido y con tanto vigor que no tardó en dejar a los otros tres, que lo miraban atónitos, cubiertos de nieve.

-Y dejamos que este… fuera nuestro rey… -lloriqueó Finlandia, que ya había salido de su crisis nerviosa, mientras miraba al mayor con vergüenza ajena. Islandia y Noruega asintieron con la cabeza, incrédulos.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡VAMOS CHICOS! ¡INTÉNTELO USTEDES TAMBIÉN! ¡ES INCREÍÍÍÍÍÍÍBLE! -Dinamarca seguía con su juego…

-Oye, oye… ya levántate de ahí, _dum _-le exigió el noruego-. Mmmmm… por cierto, ¿no te duele la cabeza? -preguntó, con un casi imperceptible tono de preocupación.

-¿Eh? el danés paró de golpe-. _Noru_… ¡¿cómo lo sabes?! ¡¿Acaso eres psíquico?! -preguntó, mientras miraba a Noruega como si fuera una divinidad salida de la mitología asgardiana_. _

-Ahhhh… -suspiró el noruego, preguntándose cómo alguien podía ser tan tonto-. Sólo respóndeme, _dum_…

-Bueno, la verdad es que sí, me molesta un poquito… -se quejó el danés, con una mueca de dolor mientras se sobaba la cabeza-. Me pregunto qué podrá ser… ¿Tú no lo sabes, verdad _Noru_? -inquirió.

"Jum… lo sospeché… le cae una roca de cien kilos encima… y sólo 'le molesta un poquito'… este sujeto sí que tiene la cabeza dura…" -pensaba Noruega, mientras se sobaba las sienes, incrédulo.- No tengo ni idea… seguro que, mientras te adelantabas a nosotros más temprano, y con lo despistado que eres, te caíste de cabeza contra un montón de piedras, como la última vez, y ahora no lo recuerdas… -mintió ya que, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que en verdad había pasado, simplemente no quería decírselo.

-¡Pero _Noruuuu_! ¡Si fuera así al menos sabría en qué momento pasó eso! -replicó el danés, berreando como un niño.

-Serás de _dum_, _Dan_… piénsalo bien… sí te caíste de cabeza contra las rocas, lo más seguro es que te quedaste inconsciente… entonces, esa es la razón por la cual ahora, tras despertar, no recuerdas nada… -argumentó el noruego.

-Ohhhhh… tienes razón, _Noru_… vaya… pero que listo eres… -señaló Dinamarca, mientras el aura divina alrededor del noruego regresaba.

-Mmmm… claaaaaaaro… -musitó Noruega, sorprendido de lo increíblemente fácil que era engañar al danés-. Ahora, levántate -ordenó-. Ya basta de tonterías. Tenemos que proseguir el camino.

-¡Pero _Noru_…! ¡Me duele la cabeza! -lloriqueó Dinamarca.

-No me vengas con excusas. En la mañana, cuando nos despertaste a todos sin consideración, no te dolía para nada. Así que, ahora, te duela o no, te aguantas y nos sigues el paso… -espetó el noruego bastante molesto.

-¡Pero _Noru_! ¡En la mañana había olvidado que me dolía, pero ahora que me lo has hecho recordar, ha empezado a dolerme otra vez! -el rubio del cabello alborotado seguía con su pataleta.

-No trates de echarme la culpa a mí, y menos con un argumento tan infantil. Ahora, levántate… -exigió el noruego.

-¡Pero _Noru_…! –volvió a protestar el danés.

-¡Pero nada! -replicó Noruega, alzando la voz en un descomunal acto-. ¡Te levantas, caminas, y nos sigues el paso! Punto… -finalizó, mientras se disponía a seguir su camino.

-Oye, oye… ¿qué clase de hermano eres, _Nor_? -se quejó Islandia, haciendo que el noruego se detenga y gire, un tanto sorprendido-. ¿Vas a seguir adelante y abandonarme aquí a mi suerte con el tobillo maltrecho por culpa de _Fin_? -preguntó, indignado, para luego, cambiar su expresión a una indiferente- ¡Pues hazlo! Al fin y al cabo, ni que necesitara tu ayuda… tampoco me importa si no te importo… -aseguró, sin poder evitar un dejo de decepción en su voz.

-Ups… -Noruega, por haber estado regañando a Dinamarca, había olvidado por completo a su_ lillebror_. De inmediato, se dirigió al islandés, dispuesto a atenderlo.

-Ay… _Is_, de verdad lo siento… sí que me pasé con el berrinche que hice hace un rato, ¿verdad? -Finlandia sonreía nerviosamente, bastante avergonzado por su comportamiento, mientras, arrodillado al lado del islandés, le masajeaba suavemente el tobillo.

-¡Auch! _Fin_… déjalo… ya no importa… al fin y al cabo, tengo mala suerte… no importa a donde vaya, siempre los accidentes me pasan a mí… -se lamentó Islandia.

-Dime, _bror_, ¿puedes pararte? -preguntó Noruega.

-No… no lo sé… voy a intentarlo…-el islandés, adolorido, intentó en vano ponerse de pie, cayendo de inmediato al suelo como un plomo, mientras Noruega y Finlandia trataban de auxiliarlo. Sin embargo, Islandia los apartó bruscamente de su lado. -¡Ya les dije que no necesito su ayuda! Ahora largo de aquí… yo me las arreglaré sólo… -señaló, haciéndose el enfadado, con la poca voz que le quedaba.

-¡Pero _Is_! -protestó el finlandés, preocupado.

-_Is_, _Is_… nunca vas a cambiar -suspiró el noruego, resignado, mientras buscaba la mochila con artículos de primera necesidad que Dinamarca había arrojado lejos-. Mmmmm… ahí estaban las vendas y las pomadas… y también pastillas para desinflamar la garganta… -de pronto, vio al danés haciendo ángeles de nieve en el suelo-. Oye, oye, _stupid_…-jalando de la oreja al más alto, empezó a regañarlo-. ¿Acaso no te dolía la cabeza? ¿Entonces cómo es que sí tienes ánimo para hacer tonterías? -el noruego empezó a zarandear a Dinamarca de un lado hacia otro.

-¡A…a…auch! ¡Noru! ¡Dueleeee! -chilló el danés a todo pulmón.

-Te lo mereces… primero, por no dejarnos descansar bien; segundo, por _dum_; y tercero, por arrojar lejos la mochila con medicinas que ahora necesito para curar a _Is_… ¿acaso tienes la cabeza llena de nieve? -Noruega parecía bastante enojado.

-¡Pero Noruuu! ¡A…a…ahhhhhhhh! ¡_Stop_, _bedeeeees (Alto, por favoooor)_! -suplicaba Dinamarca, desesperado. El noruego, soltándolo de golpe, se dirigió a buscar la mochila, echando chispas.

-¡Auch…! Mi… mi oreja… -lloriqueó el danés, que se había ido de cara contra la nieve, mientras se sobaba la oreja adolorida.

-Bueno, _Tanska_, eso te pasa por sacar de quicio a _Nor_… -señaló el finlandés, sentándose sobre una roca cercana, en espera de que Noruega encontrara la mochila con el botiquín-. Tú ya sabes cómo es él, y aun así insistes en molestarlo…

-¡AHHHHHH! -gimoteó-. ¡Pero de todos modos, no tendría que ser tan rudo conmigo! ¡Al fin y al cabo, él es mi mejor amigo… ¿verdad?! -preguntó Dinamarca a Finlandia. Este, sin saber que contestar, titubeó por un rato…

-Ahhhh…. ehhhh… sí, claro… jejejeje… después de todo parece que no le caes taaaaaaan mal… jejejeje… -opinó el finlandés con una risita nerviosa.

-Entonces… ¡¿sí soy su mejor amigo?! -volvió a insistir el danés con los ojos muy abiertos, expectante por la respuesta como si fuera un niño al que le han prometido un caramelo.

-Cla… claro… jejejeje… -contestó Finlandia, no muy seguro, con su característica risita nerviosa.

-¡Lo sabía! -vociferó Dinamarca, absolutamente emocionado-. Pero aun así… la amistad sí que duele… -volvió a lloriquear, con una mano en la oreja y la otra en la cabeza. Entonces, súbitamente, empezó a mirar de un lado hacia otro… -¡Oye _Fin_!

-¿Eh?

-_Noru_… ¿ya no está por aquí, verdad? -preguntó, con la voz más baja que pudo.

-Ehhhh… pues… no… supongo que se ha ido a buscar la mochila detrás de esos árboles cercanos y…

¡GENIAAAAAAL! -de pronto, el danés cambió radicalmente su expresión de sufrimiento por una enorme sonrisa- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Ángeles de nieve! ¡Voy seguir haciendo ángeles de nieve! ¡UJÚ! -habiendo dicho esto, se lanzó otra vez a la nieve a proseguir con su juego.

Islandia y Finlandia lo miraban, atónitos.

-Bipolar -musitó el islandés por lo bajo.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh... aunque _Ta_ se esté muriendo del dolor… realmente sigue teniendo mucha energía… ¿eh? -Finlandia tenía una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa incrédula en los labios.

-¡Soy un ángel, un ángel de nieve…! ¡Soy un ángel de nieveeeeeeee! -de pronto, una sombra lo cubrió de pies a cabeza-. ¡JAJAJAJAJA…. ¿EH?! ¿Nor, eres tú? -preguntó el danés, levantando la cabeza-. Entonces, al ver la terrible expresión de la persona que tenía delante… -¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡UN DEMONIOOOOOOO! ¡UN MOUNSTROOOOOO! ¡ES EL YETIIIIIIIIIIII! -vociferó a voz en cuello y, en un acto reflejo, tomó un poco de nieve del suelo y se la arrojó directamente a la cara del "intruso", que resultó ser nada menos que…

-¿_Sverige_…? -Noruega, que acababa de llegar, y sin haber tenido éxito al buscar la mochila, se alteró ligeramente al ver el aspecto que traía el sueco y dio un paso atrás.

-¡_S…__SVÍÞJÓÐ_! -Islandia, sin poder levantarse todavía, empezó a temblar levemente sobre el terreno, tratando de que nadie lo notase.

-¡GYAAAAH! ¡_R_…_R_…_RUOTSI_…! -Finlandia, en shock, se quedó inmóvil, sin poder articular ninguna otra palabra.

-Grrrr… -el sueco, irritado, se quitó la nieve de la cara con violencia.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Oh, _Sverige,_ así que sólo eras tú! -empezó a reír Dinamarca, todavía sentado en la nieve. Pero de pronto, sin saber por qué, empezó a sentir una atmósfera tensa. Incómodo, paró de reír de golpe. Entonces, al abrir los ojos, notó la azul mirada, fría y desafiante que el sueco tenía su clavada en él.

El danés, aunque sorprendido, no se intimidó. Estaba acostumbrado a que el otro lo enfrentara. Al fin y al cabo, lo venía haciendo desde la Unión de Kalmar **(10)**. Sin embargo, ¿por qué parecía tan molesto con él? -¡Oye, oye Sve…! ¡No deberías asustarme de esa manera…! ¡Casi me da un infarto, ¿sabes?! ¡Jajajaja…! ¡Aunque debí darme cuenta que el _Yeti _no eras tú… al fin y al cabo, ese sujeto sólo anda por el… ¿qué sitio era…? …el Limalaya… el Limataya… el Limayaya?!

-Es _Himalaya_, dum -aclaró el noruego-. Y no seas absurdo, el _Yeti_ en verdad no existe. No es más que un producto de la imaginación y…

-¡Ah, entonces es igual que tu amigo el _troll _y que tus amigas las hadas, ¿verdad?! -preguntó el danés descaradamente, aún a sabiendas de que Noruega se molestaría.

Este, lanzándole una mirada que haría estremecerse a cualquiera, le replicó: -Ah… claro… y tú también te convertirás en mi amigo imaginario… en cuanto te lance por ese fiordo de allí…

-¡Ahhhhh…! ¡Noreeee! ¡Era broma! -lloriqueó Dinamarca, aterrado.

-Y, por otro lado… -prosiguió el noruego- el problema no es si el Yeti existe o no existe, o si anda o no por el _Himalaya_… sino que cómo pudiste confundirlo con _Sverige_, _stupid_…

-¡Ahhhh…! ¡Ahhhh, bueno…! ¡Es que, se parecen bastante, ¿no?! -soltó Dinamarca con una risita pícara.

-Grrrrrr… -replicó Suecia, ofendido.

-¡Oye, oye, _Sve_, no te molestes! ¡Al fin y al cabo tienes que admitir que es así…! Ahora, por favor, ¿podrías moverte de delante mío, eh? -le pidió el danés al sueco, aunque con cierto toque de rudeza en su voz.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… -volvió a refunfuñó el sueco. Estaba harto de las tonterías y de la absurda personalidad del danés. Le iba a aclarar las cosas en ese mismo momento-. No quiero moverme… ¿algún problema? -espetó Suecia, con aire retador.

El danés lanzó un gruñido. Sí quería pelea, el sueco había dado justo en el blanco. Había algo que el chico de cabello alborotado y enorme sonrisa no podía tolerar -de hecho, nunca pudo hacerlo-: que alguien le llevara la contraria. Y, para bien o para mal, su colega serio y de anteojos era un todo experto en eso. Probablemente, por esa razón los dos rubios más altos _jamás _pudieron llevarse bien. Y, es que, a Dinamarca nunca le importó cuando algún otro nórdico -Noruega e Islandia, por ejemplo- le echaba indirectas o se burlaba descaradamente de él, le faltaba el respeto o de plano lo agredía -jalándole la corbata o dándole golpes que, al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera le dolían- por no soportar su actitud infantil. En estos casos, Dinamarca simplemente aguantaba, se quejaba o se hacía el desentendido. Después de todo, esa clase de situaciones le divertían, incluso le parecían una muestra del cariño -a su manera, pero cariño, al fin y al cabo- de sus "hermanitos". Sin embargo, Suecia… con Suecia las cosas cambiaban. El sueco era uno de los pocos que _realmente_ lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. El danés, como buen mandón que era, sencillamente no podía tolerar a un rebelde dentro de sus filas. Y, ahora, trataba de hallar la razón por la cual Suecia le acababa de lanzar una provocación tan directa… además de la eterna antipatía que se tenían, claro está.

-"Ahhh… podría ser… por eso…" -dedujo Dinamarca después de un momento.

-Grrrr… -el sueco seguía con sus aterradores gruñidos.

-¡Oye _Sve_! ¡Yo no sé mucho de psicología, pero por tu lenguaje corporal puedo concluir que estás enfadado conmigo…! Es eso... ¿verdad? -preguntó el danés.

-Grrrr… ¿tú crees, gran y sabio _Danmark_? -le respondió Suecia, sarcásticamente.

-Mmmmm… -definitivamente el sueco lo estaba provocando. Dinamarca, trató de calmarse, porque sabía que si empezaba, nadie lo paraba… -Jejejeje… Vamos _Sve_… no tienes que responderme de esa manera… no me digas que te has puesto así sólo porque te desperté temprano por la mañana, ¿eh? -preguntó el danés, tratando de averiguar si esa era la verdadera razón por la cual Suecia estaba tan agrio-. ¡Vamos, _Sve_, que no lo hice por molestarte! ¡Lo único que quería es que avanzáramos, porque mientras más pronto emprendamos la marcha, más rápido llegaremos a casa! ¡Es lo que todos deseamos, ¿verdad?! -finalizó, con una gran sonrisa.

Sin embargo, el sueco seguía tan molesto como antes.

-Mira _Danmark_, si lo hiciste por esa razón o no… no es algo que realmente me importe… yo sólo sé que ya no puedo tolerar tu manía por mandonearnos a todos y salirte con la tuya un día más… ¿entiendes? -espetó el sueco, con un aura tan temible que hizo temblar a los otros tres nórdicos, que se hallaban cerca.

Sin embargo, Dinamarca ni siquiera se inmutó está vez. Más bien, parecía pensativo. Tras analizar detenidamente sus palabras, intuyó que Suecia estaba tan enojado, no sólo porque su sueño había sido interrumpido, sino porque, contra su voluntad, había tenido que ceder ante _sus_ demandas. Había cedido ante _él_, ante Dinamarca, lo que obviamente, para el sueco, significaba derrota. Al haber sido obligado a levantarse y emprender la marcha, el señor contreras perdió contra el señor mandamás. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del danés tras llegar a esta conclusión. Sin embargo, pese a que entendía perfectamente la situación, decidió seguir haciéndose el tonto, sólo para, si se podía, enfurecer todavía más al otro, que ya se veía bastante iracundo.

Los tres nórdicos más bajos, al percibir el tenso ambiente y adivinar lo que se avecinaba, tragaron saliva.

-¡Oye, oye _Sve_! ¡Lo que pasa es que, tu voz es tan similar al gélido viento que corre que se confunde con él, ¿entiendes?! ¡La verdad es que no entendí ni un ápice de lo que dijiste! ¿Podrías repetirlo sólo para mí? ¡_Bedes _(por favor)! -pidió, con la voz más infantil que pudo.

Suecia estaba echando chispas. -¿Te burlas de mí, verdad, Dan? ¡La verdad es que te burlas de todos nosotros! ¡Siempre haciéndote el tonto… cuando yo sé muy bien que tú entiendes perfectamente todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor… y sólo finges que no para sacarnos de nuestras casillas, ¿no es verdad?! -espetó el sueco, provocando el enfado del danés, básicamente, porque tenía toda la razón…

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! -río de pronto Dinamarca-. ¡Oye, oye, _Sve_! ¿Quieres decir que estás molesto porque te lancé esa bola de nieve en la cara…? -el danés insistía en hacerse el desentendido-. ¡Jejejejeje! ¡De verdad lo siento, amigo…! ¡Lo que pasa es que… al ver tu tamaño y la expresión que traías, por primera vez, en esa cara de _Poker_… creo que te confundí con el Yeti! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Qué mal, no? -Dinamarca empezó a carcajearse estruendosamente de su propia broma, que, por cierto, no le hizo ninguna gracia al sueco.

-Mmmmph… grrrrrrr… -gruñó Suecia, a punto de salirse de sus casillas, aunque al danés pareció no importarle en lo absoluto.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Confundirte con el Yeti! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡AH! ¡O en todo, caso, con _Den Afskyelige Snemand _(El Abominable Hombre de las Nieves)…! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡UN SEGUNDO…! ¡Son lo mismo! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! -Dinamarca, parecía divertirse como nunca ignorando al sueco que, al darse cuenta de que el danés sólo le estaba tomando del pelo, como siempre lo hacía con todos, decidió seguirle el juego, aunque no de la mejor manera…

-Mph… claro… Y, ¿qué ibas a hacer? ¿Salir corriendo, o ir a esconderte detrás de _Holland_ y _Frankrike_ porque tú sólo no podías enfrentarlo **(11)**, eh? Mph… Anda, vamos, dime, _Danmark_… -espetó un incisivo Suecia, consiguiendo que el danés parara de reír de golpe, y cambiara radicalmente su expresión.

Los tres menores se estremecieron. El sueco acababa de meter el dedo en la llaga. Remover viejos rencores, que parecían ya enterrados en las arenas del tiempo, definitivamente, no era una buena idea. Dinamarca podía parecer un niño hiperactivo y cabezota, pero cuando se enojaba…

-Ehhhh… jejejeje… disculpa, _Sverige_… pero creo que no te oí bien… ¡JAJAJAJA! Al fin y al cabo, no creo que seas tan estúpido como para insinuar lo que creo que acabas de insinuar, ¿verdad? -replicó mordazmente un ofuscado danés. Había estado tratando de tomarlo todo a la broma para mantenerse calmado… pero ya no pudo más. De inmediato, se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente a su eterno rival, con el rostro lívido de ira. La intención era obvia: enfrentarlo cara a cara.

Cuando Dinamarca se enojaba, no había quien lo hiciera regresar a sus cabales.

-Mph… grrrrr… -el sueco, aún más furioso por la provocación, no retrocedió ni un paso. Al final, ambos quedaron frente a frente, con la retadora mirada clavada en la del otro y el claro propósito de agarrarse a los golpes en cualquier momento.

* * *

**(1) **La **Guerra de Torstenson** (1643-1645) fue un corto período de conflicto entre Suecia y Dinamarca-Noruega (de los muchos que ambos tuvieron por la supremacía sobre Mar Báltico), que se produjo durante los últimos días de la _Guerra de los Treinta Años_. El nombre hace referencia al general sueco _Lennart Torstenson_. En pocas palabras, Suecia cogió desprevenido a Dinamarca, que, pese a tener superioridad naval, fue derrotado (recibió una paliza) y tuvo que ceder varios territorios (_Ösel_, _Gotland_, las provincias noruegas de _Jämtland_ y _Härjedalen_, y _Halland_ por treinta años) a fin de que los suecos lo dejaran en paz. ¡Realmente humillante para el Gran Rey del Norte! ._.

**(2)** El 20 de Marzo del 2010, el **volcán Eyjafjallajökull, **situado bajo el glaciar del mismo nombre en el sur de Islandia, erupcionó, arrojando una gran cantidad de ceniza volcánica a la atmósfera, la cual llegó a una altura de varios kilómetros y se extendió por un área de miles de kilómetros cuadrados. Tal situación provocó caos aéreo por todo el mundo, y, sobre todo, en Europa, ya que más de veinte países del continente se vieron obligados al cierre de sus aeropuertos, de su espacio aéreo y a la cancelación de unos 100 mil vuelos. 1,2 millones de pasajeros se vieron afectados, y la pérdida económica fue de 1.264 millones de euros. No te enojes, _Is_…

**(3) **La **Invasión de Islandia** fue una operación militar anglo-canadiense-americana conducida por la Marina Real Británica y los Reales Marines el 10 de mayo de 1940 durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial para ocupar Islandia, con el fin de impedir que la Alemania Nazi tomara posesión de la isla (como ya había hecho con Dinamarca y Noruega). Sin embargo, a los islandeses esto no les hizo mucha gracia, y alegaron que la neutralidad de su país había sido "violada" y "su independencia infringida". El gobierno levantó una protesta, y exigió una compensación por todo el daño hecho, que los británicos prometieron dar. Además, Inglaterra le ofreció a Islandia otras ventajas, como acuerdos de negocios favorables, no interferencia en las políticas nacionales y la retirada de todas las tropas al término de la guerra. Resignándose ante la situación, Islandia no tuvo otra opción que dar a las fuerzas invasoras una cooperación "de facto", o sea, no reconocida oficialmente.

**(4) Guerras del Bacalao** (Þorskastríðin o Cod Wars) fueron una serie de luchas entre Islandia y el Reino Unido por los derechos de pesca, la preservación ambiental y la protección de su economía en el Atlántico Norte desde los años 1950 hasta los años 1970. El conflicto terminó en 1976, después de que Islandia amenazara con cerrar una base importante de la OTAN (en plena Guerra Fría) en represalia por el despliegue de buques de guerra dentro del límite de 200 millas náuticas disputado con Gran Bretaña. El gobierno británico al final, tuvo que acceder a las condiciones impuestas por los islandeses, y ceder las 200 millas en cuestión. _UK_ vs. _Ísland_ (Guerra de Tsunderes): gana _Is_-kun O.o!

**(5)** El **caso Icesave**, fue uno de los problemas políticos más graves a los que se ha enfrentado Islandia. Todo comienza cuando el gran banco islandés, _Landsbanki_, sufre las consecuencias de la crisis financiera de 2008, y se declara en quiebra. El estado entonces decide nacionalizar esta institución, como medida de emergencia. Sin embargo, el problema no quedó ahí. Más de 300.000 clientes británicos y holandeses tenían cuentas en _Landsbanki_, por lo tanto, tras su quiebra, perdieron sus ahorros. Los gobiernos británico y holandés indemnizaron a sus ahorradores, sin embargo, luego le pidieron a Islandia la devolución del dinero (3.500 millones de euros) que el estado, en plena recesión económica, no tenía para pagar. Entonces el gobierno islandés propuso a la población civil que pagara la deuda con dinero de sus propios bolsillos. Los ciudadanos, sin embargo, rechazaron la proposición dos veces (mediante referéndum). Gran Bretaña y Holanda, enojados por la negativa de los pobladores a devolverles el dinero, amenazaron con recurrir a los tribunales (y de hecho, lo hicieron). Al final, la corte encargada rechazó todas las demandas contra Islandia, ganando el pequeño país la disputa legal y quedando libre de pagar la deuda.

**(6)** La **crisis financiera islandesa** de 2008-2009 fue una importante crisis económica que implicó el colapso de los tres principales bancos comerciales del país tras sus dificultades en la refinanciación de su deuda a corto plazo y un pánico bancario en el Reino Unido (véase Caso Icesave). Comparado con el tamaño de su economía, el colapso bancario de Islandia es el mayor sufrido por cualquier país en la historia económica mundial. Pobre _Is_-_kun_ :(

**(7)** En 2008, un ciudadano británico decidido "subastar" Islandia en _eBay_. Obviamente una broma, pero que llamaba la atención sobre la grave situación económica que vivía el país en ese momento (unos días después, más de 3000 personas habían mostrado interés en participar de la compra, y otros 3300 esperaban obtener una parte de la isla. Hasta algunos internautas Chinos, que querían comprar Islandia en grupo, planeaban transformarlo en un país comunista en cuanto lo obtuviesen…). Pobre _Is_ ._.

**(8)** La **Revolución de las Cacerolas** (_Búsáhaldabyltingin_), llamadas así debido al uso de las mismas por los manifestantes, se da en Islandia entre 2008 y 2011, y se refiere a un grupo de protestas organizadas por la población civil, que se reunía pacíficamente en la plaza del Parlamento islandés, para mostrar su descontento con la gestión de la crisis financiera por parte del Gobierno. Las consecuencias: el gobierno islandés es forzado a dimitir, se forma un gobierno provisional y se convocan elecciones anticipadas. Además, algunos de los banqueros corruptos responsables de la crisis económica son encarcelados. Ahora que lo pienso, Hungría no es la única que usa las cacerolas para castigar a los que se portan mal, ¿eh?

**(9)** Pues sí, Islandia atravesaba una recesión económica tan fuerte que tuvo que pedirle prestado dinero… ¡nada menos que a Rusia! 4.000 millones de euros fue la suma que recibió del país eslavo O.o. Polonia, y sus hermanos escandinavos (Dinamarca, Noruega, Suecia y Finlandia) también le prestaron al país isleño una buena suma de dinero para ayudarlo a superar la crisis.

**(10)** La** Unión de Kalmar** fue el Estado nórdico surgido a raíz de la fusión de las tres monarquías nórdicas (Noruega, Suecia y Dinamarca) en una misma persona, la reina Margarita I de Dinamarca. De esta forma, se originó un gran reino nórdico que englobaba no sólo los actuales reinos que lo formaban, sino además sus territorios dependientes, como Groenlandia, Islandia, las Islas Feroe (entonces dependientes de Noruega) y Finlandia (perteneciente a Suecia). Sin embargo, el reino nórdico no llegó a consolidarse debido al recelo de la aristocracia sueca hacia Dinamarca, que ejercía de potencia dominante dentro de la Unión. Tras varias revueltas de los suecos, la Unión se disolvió en 1523 con la elección de Gustavo Vasa como rey de Suecia. Dinamarca y Noruega, por su parte, permanecieron unidas hasta 1814.

**(11)** Lo que Suecia dice hace referencia a lo que ocurrió tras la _Guerra de Torstenson_ (mencionada más arriba). Dinamarca había perdido muchos territorios ante Suecia, que amenazaba con darle una paliza magistral. Sin embargo, mediadores franceses y holandeses actuaron a favor de Dinamarca y frenaron a Suecia en el _Tratado de Brömsebro_ (agosto, 1645) que puso fin a la guerra. Especialmente los holandeses estaban molestos, ya que consideraban que Suecia se estaba mostrando demasiado arrogante.

* * *

**Aves de papel: **¡Cuánto me alegra que mi fanfic te haya gustado! Jajajaja… pero no lo odies, por favor! Personas como tú me animan a seguir escribiendo más tonterías, digo fanfics xD… Por otro lado, ¿cómo sabes que no te salen las historias, si dices que no has escrito ninguna? ¡Deberías intentarlo, me gustaría leer una! ;D ¡Saludos!

* * *

Vaya, me cansé investigando todas las referencias (11 en total!), pero bueno… fue interesante profundizar en la actualidad islandesa, y en la historia nórdica... Ya publicaré la peleea entre Suecia y Dinamarca en cuanto pueda… Mientras tanto, ¿me dejan, un review? ._.


	5. El Rey vs El León

Sí, Hetalia no me pertenece, pero me gustaría secuestrar a los cinco nórdicos por ser tan condenadamente sexys… :3 :3 :3

* * *

Y bien… llegó el momento de la pelea (por alguna razón, siempre me ha gustado imaginar a Suecia y Dinamarca enfrentándose, me parece sexy -que mente para retorcida la mía xD). Lean, y espero que les guste (aunque no habrá mucha comedia, pero sí bastante acción)! :)

* * *

Dinamarca y Suecia, frente a frente, se retaban con la mirada. Lo que se avecinaba era obvio...

-Maldición… otra vez no… -se lamentó Noruega por lo bajo, mientras ayudaba a un adolorido Islandia a alejarse todo lo posible de los dos mayores. Al fin y al cabo, si ambos querían matarse, que no involucraran a su hermano en eso.

Sin embargo, en el fondo -muy en el fondo-, el noruego apoyaba al danés. Sea como fuere, siempre lo había hecho.

Finlandia, estático, no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a la situación. ¿Debía ponerse del lado de Suecia, quien, aunque siempre lo aterrorizaba, era, de cualquier modo, lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo? Esa parecía la opción más obvia, aunque, tampoco deseaba enemistarse con Dinamarca, que, cabezota y todo, era como un hermano mayor para él.

Entonces, ¿debía mantenerse al margen de aquello? No, esa tampoco era la mejor alternativa. Finlandia los conocía muy bien. Si dejaba a ambos dar rienda suelta a su ira, alimentada por años de rencor silente, quién sabía hasta qué extremo serían esos dos capaces de llegar.

Por último, ¿debía intervenir para tratar de calmar los ánimos? Sí, eso era lo más sabio, pero… ¿qué podía hacer el finés para apaciguar a las dos fieras que se volvían Suecia y Dinamarca en cuanto les embargaba la sed de pelea?

Aunque los tres nórdicos más bajos estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de rencillas, que, a través de los siglos, habían ido desde un simple intercambio de palabras hasta una guerra, todavía les provocaban mucha tensión y los ponía en un dilema. Además, Suecia y Dinamarca no habían tenido un altercado real -con golpes y todo- desde hacía ya varias décadas.

-Ehhhh… _Ru_… _Ruotsi_… -el finlandés, con la voz temblorosa, al fin se atrevió a intervenir.

-Mph… ¿Qué quieres, _Finland_? No te metas en esto… no es tú asunto… -espetó tajante el sueco.

-¡Pero…! –Finlandia no se dio por vencido y sacó valor para replicar a Suecia. Sin embargo, Dinamarca no lo dejó seguir.

-¡Mira, _Finland_, este tipo ya te lo dejó claro! ¡Esta es una cuestión entre ambos, y la vamos a arreglar ahora mismo! ¡Al fin y al cabo, no he tenido el placer de golpearlo de verdad desde la _Store Nordiske Krig _**(1)**, y ya estoy harto de haber tenido que reprimir por tantos años el resentimiento que le tengo, ¿entiendes?! ¡Ahora, lárgate de aquí y ni pienses en intervenir, o te daré un poco de esto a ti también! -le advirtió enfurecido el danés, mostrándole su puño.

Ante la violenta amenaza de Dinamarca, Finlandia, intimidado, prefirió callarse y retroceder.

-¡_Dan_, ya basta! -Noruega, en un inusual acto, alzó la voz-. ¡Ahora cálmense los dos! ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de la tontería por la cual van a pelear?

-Mph… ninguna tontería… -le replicó Suecia al noruego-. Mira tú, _Danmark_… a mí dime lo que quieras, pero de ningún modo te permito que le hables así a_ Finland_… -aclaró el sueco más que furioso.

-¡YO LE HABLO COMO QUIERO A QUIÉN QUIERO, ¿ENTIENDES, _SVERIGE_?! -vociferó el danés, fuera de sí.

-Mph… ¿en serio? ¡Me hubiese gustado que me lo dijeras a la cara tras la _Torstenson War _**(2)**! ¡…Creo que te quedaste más que callado…! ¡…Si no hubiese sido por _Frankrike _Y _Holland_, te habría dado una paliza tal que te habría dejado en silencio hasta ahora… ¿no es verdad, _Danmark_…?! -Suecia, que ya no parecía él mismo, estaba fuera de sus casillas.

A Dinamarca le dolió en el alma que el sueco le recordara aquella derrota que lo dejó tan mal parado, de la cual le tomó años recuperarse, en todos los sentidos, y que incluso le costó la vida a su rey. Con el ego herido, se mordió el labio inferior, agachó la cabeza y no supo que responder.

-Mph… ¿qué pasa, _Dan_? ¿Ahora si te has quedado callado…? -no contento, Suecia prosiguió con su mordaz ataque-. ¿…Y dices que me golpeaste de verdad durante la _Stora Nordiska Kriget…_? ¡…Estás demente, ¿verdad…?! ¡…Si mal no recuerdo, fui yo el que te dio una golpiza magistral…! ¡…Si no hubiese sido porque _Ryssland_ (Rusia) intervino, te habría eliminado del mapa **(3)**… literalmente hablando…! …_Danmark_, te crees muy fuerte, cuando en realidad siempre te estás escondiendo detrás de alguien más… cobarde fanfarrón… -insultó el sueco al danés.

-Oh… no… ¡_Jumala _(Dios )…! -soltó un tembloroso Finlandia ante lo inminente.

Dinamarca, que ya no pudo contenerse más ante la provocación, arremetió contra Suecia. De un puñetazo, lo arrojó al suelo, haciendo que sus anteojos volaran por los aires, y dejándole un hilo de sangre corriendo por la boca.

-¡¿COBARDE YO, _POKKERS _(MALDITO)?! ¡¿QUIÉN SALIÓ HUYENDO DESPAVORIDO DE MI CASA TRAS LA RUPTURA DE LA _KALMARUNIONEN _**(4)**, ¿EH?! ¡¿ACASO TE AHUYENTÓ EL _STOCKHOLMSKE BLODBAD _**(5)**?! ¡¿TEMÍAS QUE TU PRECIOSO CUELLO PELIGRARA, OH GRAN Y VALIENTE _SVERIGE_?! -se burló directamente el danés del sueco.

Este último, recordando aquel lamentable suceso que, se juró, jamás perdonaría a Dinamarca, sumado a la afrenta que le acababa de hacer, perdió los estribos. Sin más ni más se abalanzó sobre el danés. Una vez obtuvo la ventaja sobre este, le devolvió el puñetazo y le clavó otro par más, dejándolo completamente aturdido. Aun así, Dinamarca contraatacó como pudo, plantándole un rodillazo a Suecia en el estómago. En poco tiempo, los dos nórdicos más altos estaban envueltos en un vaivén de golpes, patadas y bofetadas.

Noruega y Finlandia, aunque atónitos en un comienzo, decidieron al fin tomar acción. A Islandia le hubiese gustado hacer lo mismo, aunque no podía hacerlo por obvias razones.

-¡OH… EL GRAN _SVERIGE_… QUE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO SE CREYÓ INVENCIBLE… PLANEANDO DOMINAR TODA EUROPA... ¿LE HAN REGRESADO SUS AIRES DE GRANDEZA…?! -vociferaba el danés, mientras intentaba liberarse del sueco, que, encima suyo, lo tenía prácticamente inmovilizado, habiendo sujetando sus dos muñecas con un fuerte agarre. Al fin, en un rápido movimiento, lo consiguió, intercambiando papeles… -DESGRACIADAMENTE… PARA TI… CREO QUE TE HICIMOS TRAGARTE TUS AMBICIONES… ¿EH?! -ahora que se había impuesto sobre Suecia, Dinamarca le clavó un par de puñetazos en el rostro con toda la fuerza que pudo, dejando al otro más que aturdido. Entonces, se dispuso a clavarle el golpe de gracia, uno tan fuerte que lo dejaría inconsciente por un buen rato -¡ASÍ DE QUIETO COMO TE QUEDASTE TRAS LA _STORE NORDISKE KRIG_… ASÍ VOY A DEJARTE AHORA…! -sin embargo, no lo consiguió. Noruega, apareciendo súbitamente, le sujetó con firmeza por la espalda, bloqueando cualquier movimiento.

-¡No… Norge…! -exclamó el danés, sorprendido por la repentina intervención de su amigo- ¡Suéltame! ¡AHORA! -le ordenó, con tono autoritario y bastante alterado.

-No… -respondió tajante el noruego, tratando de aparentar que la inusual y violenta reacción del otro no le había movido ni un pelo, aunque en el fondo -muy en el fondo- estaba anonadado por la actitud del danés, que casi nunca le hablaba así.

-¡Arrrggg… _Norge_, te digo que me sueltes…! -Dinamarca empezó a hacer berrinche, en un intento por convencer al noruego de que lo liberara. Sin embargo, al ver que este no estaba dispuesto a aflojar ni un poco la presión, se puso furioso-. ¡Hazlo, antes de que acabes con mi paciencia…! ¡Ya te dije que esto es entre ese tipo y yo…! ¡No te entrometas…!

En respuesta, el noruego frunció el ceño y, clavándole su fría y penetrante mirada celeste, le dejó claro que no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

El danés vaciló un poco ante la firme postura de su amigo, que, en vez de liberarlo, parecía estar sujetándolo todavía más fuerte que al comienzo.

-Tsk… maldito tío obstinado… -soltó Dinamarca por lo bajo, con una sonrisa forzada. Estaba justo a punto de rendirse, cuando su mirada se encontró de pronto con Suecia, haciéndole recordar todo el rencor que le tenía. Ahora que estaba a un paso de desquitarse, no iba a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera Noruega, lo detuviese. -¡MIRA _NORGE_! ¡ESTOY HABLÁNDOTE POR LAS BUENAS! ¡NO QUIERO HERIRTE, PERO SI TE PONES EN MI CONTRA…! ¡SI TE PONES EN MI CONTRA… YA VERÁS…! ¡Y CREO QUE ME CONOCES ENOJADO, ¿VERDAD?! -amenazó frenéticamente el danés al noruego.

Noruega vaciló. Sí, conocía a Dinamarca enojado… pero, de cualquier manera, por más furioso que estuviese, no se atrevería a hacerle daño, ¿verdad?

El danés aprovechó el momento en que el noruego bajó la guardia para librarse de él y, de un golpe, empujarlo lo más lejos que pudo.

Noruega cayó sobre la nieve, inconsciente.

Dinamarca, entonces, libre de cualquier impedimento, se giró hacia su objetivo real: Suecia.

-Ahora _Sve_… nadie te va a librar de mí… ¿uhm? -el danés se sobresaltó un poco al ver a Finlandia, de cuclillas junto al sueco, al parecer tratando también de calmarlo.

-_Ruotsi_… déjalo ya… esta pelea no tiene sentido… -el finlandés sujetaba a Suecia del brazo y trataba de usar todos los argumentos posibles para conseguir que se tranquilizara.

-¿_Fin_? -Dinamarca parpadeó dos veces ante la sorpresa. No esperaba encontrarse a Finlandia justo ahí-. ¡_Dammit _(Maldita sea)! ¡Te dije que no te metieras en esto! -vociferó entonces, sobresaltando al finlandés.

-¿_Ta_? -Finlandia, tembloroso, le suplicó al danés con la mirada que parara. Sin embargo, Dinamarca sólo se irritó más.

-¡Muévete de ahí! -le ordenó el danés al otro nórdico, con el tono más autoritario que pudo. Sin embargo este, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando los puños, negó con la cabeza.

-No me muevo _Ta_… ahora déjalo… ¡Deja esta pelea absurda! ¡Ya te desquitaste lo suficiente, ¿verdad?! ¡Ahora _Ru_ está bastante aturdido y no puede ver bien! ¡Por una vez sé racional y déjalo en paz, _dammit_! -exclamó el finlandés con toda la fuerza que pudo, con la esperanza de que Dinamarca al fin entrara en razón y se calmara.

Sin embargo, al danés las palabras del finés poco le valieron.

-Mira _Finland_… te doy tres segundos para moverte de ahí. Si no lo haces, te saco yo mismo, ¿entendido?

Sus hermanos nórdicos tenían razón. Cuando a Dinamarca le entraba la gana de pelear, ya nadie podía detenerlo…

-_Én_ (Uno)… _to_ (dos)…

De pronto, Finlandia empezó a moverse. El danés sonrió, satisfecho. Nadie podía oponerle resistencia por mucho tiempo… ¿o sí?

Para su sorpresa, el finlandés no se retiraba de junto al sueco, sino que, poniéndose de pie, se plantó con firmeza delante de su amigo con la obvia intención de protegerlo. Entonces le lanzó al danés la mirada más segura que poseía.

Dinamarca, al darse cuenta de que Finlandia no cedería, apretó rabioso los dientes y lo fulminó con la mirada. Entonces, de un momento a otro, estalló en carcajadas burlonas.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Oh, _Finland_, _lillebror _(hermanito), parece que al fin sacas algo de valor! No eras tan cobarde como pensé… ¡jajajajajajaja! ¡Tal parece que al menos algo aprendiste del contreras de _Sverige_, ¿eh?! -el danés siguió burlándose del finés, hasta que de pronto, frenó de golpe y cambió drásticamente su expresión por una asesina-. Al fin y al cabo no importa… Si te pones de lado de ese infeliz, te haré añicos también…

Dinamarca, feroz, se dispuso a atacar. De pronto, reparó en un pedazo de tronco, allí, a sus pies, sobre la nieve. Entonces, se le cruzó una terrible idea por la cabeza. Se inclinó, y recogió el pedazo de madera. Sonrío al imaginarse lo que haría con él. Sin duda, el danés ya no estaba en sus cabales.

Islandia, todavía inmovilizado, se dio cuenta de lo que a _Dan_ le pasaba por la mente. Entonces se estremeció.

-¡_DANMÖRK_! ¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO! -vociferó desesperado.

Sin embargo, Dinamarca, ya no atendía razones. Acercándose con violencia a Finlandia, se dispuso a golpearlo con el madero, a modo de garrote.

Islandia, haciendo su máximo esfuerzo, intentó pararse, pero fue en vano. Su tobillo estaba muy lesionado. Tras soltar un alarido, se desplomó, sin más. -¡_Dammit_! -exclamó, como dar un puñetazo al suelo, impotente -¡CUIDADO, _FIN_! -le advirtió a un aterrado finlandés que, con las piernas temblorosas, veía el tronco elevarse sobre él. Islandia sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos.

Sin embargo, cuando los abrió…

-¡¿_Finland_!?

El islandés suspiró aliviado. En un rápido movimiento, Finlandia había esquivado el desquiciado golpe del danés. Este último, frustrado, volvió a alzar el pedazo de madera contra el otro. Sin embargo, esta vez el más bajo se le adelantó. Sin vacilar, sujetó el tronco con fuerza, se lo arrebató al más alto de las manos y lo arrojó lo más lejos que pudo.

-¡Ya basta _Tanska_! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Aquí los cinco somos hermanos! ¿Por qué tienes que actuar así, eh? -vociferó el finlandés, enfrentando a Dinamarca a los ojos.

El danés pareció calmarse por un momento ante las palabras y la mirada suplicante de Finlandia.

-_Fin_… _Finland_… -susurró, mientras varios recuerdos le pasaban por la mente. Hace mucho tiempo, Suecia llegó a casa con tímido e indefenso Finlandia. Entonces, los tres (junto con Noruega) lo acogieron y le permitieron quedarse. Desde ese momento, el finlandés se volvió parte de su familia. Dinamarca llegó a quererlo tanto como a un hermano pequeño, tanto como quería a Noruega e Islandia... hasta que un día, alguien lo separó a la fuerza de su lado… -_Sverige_… -masculló Dinamarca entre dientes, lleno de rencor…

-_Tanska_… -susurro Finlandia, al ver la expresión del mayor. Entonces, trató de acercársele, para calmarlo, pero el danés lo rechazó con violencia.

-_Sverige_, _Sverige_, _Sverige_… ¡¿Por qué siempre te pones de parte de ese maldito svensk (sueco)?! -vociferó Dinamarca, furibundo y a la vez dolido-. ¡Si yo siempre te he tratado como a un hermano… ¿por qué rayos siempre estás a favor de él?! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste con él tras la _Kalmarunien_?! ¡¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo?! ¡¿Por qué aún hasta este momento lo sigues defendiendo a él?! ¡Respóndeme, _Finland_! -el danés había tomado al finlandés del cuello de su abrigo y lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro, como loco. -¡¿Por qué, _Finland_, por qué, por qué, por qué?! ¡DÍMELO!

-¡PORQUE TÚ SIEMPRE ERES ASÍ! ¡ESA ES LA RAZÓN, _TANSKA_! ¡PORQUE ERES ARROGANTE, EGOCÉNTRICO, INMADURO, MANDÓN Y VIOLENTO, Y PORQUE NO EXISTE PERSONA EN LA TIERRA QUE PUEDA SOPORTAR TU MALDITO CARÁCTER! ¡AHORA DÉJAME! -Finlandia, sin poder contenerse más, y con la voz mucho más grave que de costumbre, le había soltado sus cuatro verdades al más alto.

Dinamarca se quedó de piedra ante las palabras del finlandés. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingrato? ¿Cómo podía tener esa opinión tan negativa de su persona pese a que él prácticamente le había dado todo cuando no tenía nada?

-Tsk… -el danés esbozó una triste sonrisa-. ¿Sabes? Tenía la esperanza de que me dijeras que te fuiste con_ Sverige _porque él te obligó… pero ahora veo que te largaste de mi casa simplemente porque se te pegó la regalada gana…

-_Ta_… _Tanska_… -el finlandés sólo atinó a bajar la mirada. Sí, esa era la triste verdad.

-Lo sabía… así fue como pasó… Te fuiste porque no me soportabas… debí haberlo sospechado antes… _bror _(hermano) malagradecido… -Dinamarca agachó la cabeza, mientras sujetaba con fuerza uno de los brazos de Finlandia-. No pudiste aguantarme a mí, pero sí hiciste el sobrehumano esfuerzo por soportar a _Sverige_ por casi doscientos años… a ese maldito _Sverige_ que es todavía más insufrible que yo… ¿verdad?

-_Ta_… _Tanska_… ya basta… suéltame… -exigió el finlandés, adolorido, mientras trataba de liberarse de la presión cada vez mayor que el danés estaba ejerciendo sobre su brazo izquierdo.

-Malagradecidos, ustedes dos,_ Finland_ y _Sverige_, son unos malagradecidos…

-Tanskaaaa! -gimoteó desesperado Finlandia. Con la fuerza bruta que Dinamarca poseía, el dolor en su extremidad se estaba volviendo insoportable. Sin embargo, el danés no parecía estar escuchando.

-Incluso después, cada vez que _Sverige_ peleaba conmigo, tú te ponía de su lado… ¡¿Por qué no podías apoyarme como_ Is_ y _Nor_ lo hacían, eh?! ¡¿Por qué no te pusiste de mi lado al menos una vez?! -de súbito, Dinamarca alzó la cabeza y empezó a vociferar en la cara de Finlandia-. ¡¿POR QUÉ, _FINLAND_, POR QUÉ?!

-¡AHHHHHHH! -el finlandés soltó un lastimero alarido ante la brutalidad del mayor- ¡_TANSKA_! ¡VAS A DESTROZARME EL BRAZO! ¡PARA YA! -suplicó, en vano.

Islandia, por su parte, se había arrastrado como pudo hasta donde yacía Noruega.

-¡_Noregur_! ¡_Noregur_! ¡_NOREGUR_! -trataba de despertarlo, sin éxito.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡_TANSKA_! ¡DETENTE DE UNA VEZ, _DAMMIT_! -el desgarrador chillido de Finlandia llegó hasta el islandés, que no daba crédito a sus ojos.

-¡Maldición, _Danmörk_ se ha vuelto loco! ¡Sí no suelta a Fin le va a lesionar seriamente el brazo! ¡_NOREGUR_! ¡DESPIERTA! -Islandia continuaba en vano sus intentos por despertar al mayor. De pronto, ya no pudo contenerse más-. ¡_DAMMIT_! ¡DESPIERTA, _DAMN ELSTI BRÓðÍR (MALDITO HERMANO MAYOR)_! -vociferó, como lanzarle al noruego una bofetada que al fin lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡Auch! -se quejó Noruega, todavía medio adormecido-. ¿Quién rayos me pegó una cachetada? Por otro lado, _Is_, juraría que me llamaste _eldste bror_…

-¡Eso ya no importa ahora! -exclamó el islandés fuera de sí-. ¡Si no haces algo, _Danmörk_ matará a Fin!

-¡¿EH?! -Noruega no podía creer lo que su _lillebror_ le decía-. _Is_, sé que a veces _Danmark_ puede un poco loco y hasta agresivo… pero no le tocaría un pelo a Fin…

-¡_Dammit_, _Nor_, te juro que _Dan_ se ha vuelto loco! ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas que fue él quién te clavó semejante golpe que te dejó inconsciente? ¡Luego arremetió contra Fin con un palo y ahora creo que quiere romperle el brazo por…!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -fue el sonoro alarido que soltó el finlandés antes de que Dinamarca lo lanzara lejos.

Lo que sucedía era que Suecia, al escuchar los quejidos de Finlandia, se había incorporado a duras penas. Todavía estaba muy aturdido por la golpiza que le había dado el danés, pero no podía permitir que le hicieran daño a _Fin_.

Al ver que su eterno rival reaccionaba, el danés dejó de preocuparse por el finlandés, por lo cual, sin más ni más, lo arrojó a un lado con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-Hmp… escúchame… _Dan_… te lo vuelvo a repetir… te permito que te metas conmigo… pero de ninguna manera voy a dejar que toques a _Fin_… -señaló el sueco furioso, limpiándose con una de sus mangas la sangre que aún tenía alrededor de la boca.

-Grrrr… ¿en serio crees que él me importa? -preguntó, sombrío, el danés-. No me importa _Fin_, no me importa _Nor_, no me importa _Is_. Ahora, el único al cual tengo en la mira... ¡ERES TÚ! -aprovechando lo atolondrado que todavía estaba Suecia, Dinamarca lo derribó de un puntapié. Entonces, tras contemplar con satisfacción al sueco retorcerse de dolor sobre la nieve, el danés empezó a buscar algo de aquí para allá…

-Ajá… allá está… -tras ubicar el objeto que quería, caminó de inmediato hacia él y lo recogió del suelo. Entonces, esbozó una sonrisa un tanto macabra, mientras regresaba de vuelta hacia el sueco. -Esta vez _Sverige_… esta vez ya nadie te va a librar de mí…

Una vez frente a Suecia, el danés elevó el enorme pedazo tronco que traía en las manos, con la evidente intención de descargar toda su ira de un sólo golpe.

Islandia y Noruega miraban atónitos la escena.

-¡Te dije que _Dan_ se volvió loco! ¡Haz algo _Noregur_! -exclamó el islandés desesperado.

El noruego empezó a hacer todo el esfuerzo posible por ponerse de pie, tras haber estado varios minutos inconsciente.

-En aquel tiempo… cuando todos éramos una sola familia, cuando los cinco vivíamos juntos en mi casa, cuando todo era tan perfecto… tú… tú… ¡tú tuviste que arruinarlo todo! ¡Con tu maldita rebeldía y tu asqueroso ego, mandaste todos mis esfuerzos por mantenernos unidos a la basura! -empezó a vociferar Dinamarca, tras lo cual apretó los dientes de pura rabia y sujetó con fuerza la madera-. ¡Eso… eso _Sverige_, JAMÁS TE LO VOY A PERDONAR! -sin más ni más, el danés arremetió contra el sueco.

A Noruega e Islandia se les cortó la respiración.

Por su parte, Suecia, pese a sólo ver siluetas borrosas, logró esquivar el violento golpe de un sólo movimiento. Inmediatamente, se lanzó contra el danés, y, en poco tiempo, ambos estaban forcejeando en el suelo nuevamente. El sueco le arrebató el tronco al danés y lo usó para clavarle un golpe tan fuerte en el rostro que le dejó escurriendo un hilo de sangre por la boca.

-¡Eso… es por haberle hecho daño a _Fin_…! -señaló Suecia furioso.

Dinamarca se estremeció por el dolor, pero aún más, por la rabia y la humillación. Apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. ¡Maldito _Sverige_! ¡Justo cuando estaba a punto de completar su venganza, él lograba invertir la situación! ¡¿Por qué rayos siempre era así?! No… esta vez no le dejaría salirse con la suya… ¡el sueco tenía que pagar por todo lo que le había hecho!

Al abrir los ojos, el danés vio a Suecia arrodillado sobre él, bloqueando la mayoría de sus movimientos, y con el pedazo de madera todavía en las manos.

-Ahora _Danmark_… te quedas quieto… ya causaste demasiados problemas… no te atrevas a moverte, o esta vez sí que te duermo… -amenazó el sueco con su intimidante mirada, y apretando con fuerza el tronco contra el cuello de Dinamarca, dejándolo completamente inmóvil sobre la nieve.

-¡_Dam_…_mit_… _dam_…_mit_… _dam_…_mit_… (Maldi…ción… maldi…ción… maldi…ción…)! -masculló a duras penas el danés, pero con mucho furor. Había sido derrotado justo cuando parecía estar ganando. ¡¿Por qué rayos tenía tan mala suerte?!

Ahora, Suecia se volvió hacia los otros dos nórdicos. -_Nor_, _Is_… ¿Están bien? -preguntó un tanto preocupado.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, y suspiraron aliviados. Afortunadamente, el sueco había logrado controlar la situación. Había logrado someter al demonio danés.

-Mmmmmm… -Suecia meditó en la situación. Conociendo a Dinamarca como lo conocía, se dio cuenta de que si lo soltaba por un solo instante, muy probablemente volvería a actuar como una fiera desquiciada, y esta vez sí que sería muy difícil volver a controlarlo. Debía esperar a que el danés se calmara completamente… cosa que tomaría su tiempo. Por otro lado, estaba preocupado por Finlandia. El salvaje de Dinamarca realmente le había hecho daño… Quería cerciorarse de que estuviese bien, pero… ¿cómo? -Mmmmm… Hey, _Nor_, ¿me haces un favor?

-¿Eh? Dime, _Sve_… lo que sea -contestó Noruega con su tranquila voz de siempre.

-Por favor, cerciórate de Fin… Alguien prácticamente le quebró el brazo izquierdo… y luego lo empujó lejos sin ninguna compasión -el sueco fulminó de inmediato al danés con la mirada. Sin embargo, Dinamarca, sólo atinó a sonreír sarcásticamente, sin ningún remordimiento. Suecia, furioso por la insensibilidad del otro, le apretó la madera contra el cuello con todavía más fuerza, arrancándole un alarido.

-Claro _Sve_… cómo tú ordenes… -el noruego, con toda la serenidad del mundo, empezó a caminar hacia el finlandés, que yacía inconsciente sobre la nieve a un par de metros.

Islandia, por otro lado, estaba atónito por la facilidad con que su hermano mayor recuperaba la compostura. "El loco de _Dan_ casi nos mata a todos… ¡y él hace como si nada hubiese pasado! Vaya… _Nor_ sí que tiene los nervios de acero…"

El danés, por su parte, se sentía humillado. Suecia lo había vencido… otra vez… Sin embargo, inmovilizado como estaba ya no había nada que pudiera hacer… ¿o sí…?

Noruega, llegando a donde se hallaba el finlandés, lo sacudió suavemente. Este, tan pronto despertó, se llevó la mano derecha al brazo izquierdo y soltó un alarido tan fuerte que sobresaltó a todos.

-¡Auchhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡_Dammit_! ¿Qué rayos le pasó a mi brazo? -gimoteó adolorido.

-Cálmate _Fin_… ahora, en cuanto encuentre la mochila de emergencia que _cierta persona _arrojó lejos, te curaré… -trató de tranquilizarlo el noruego, mirando de un lado hacia otro con la esperanza de encontrar la mochila que contenía las provisiones y el botiquín.

-¿Cierta… persona…? -Finlandia trató de hacer memoria, y, de un momento a otro, se sobresaltó. -¡Ahora que lo recuerdo! ¡_Tanska_ se volvió loco! ¡Quiso atacarme con un leño enorme! -empezó a vociferar, completamente histérico-. ¡Y luego empezó a apretarme el brazo con tanto fuerza que creí que lo quebraríaaaa!

-Lo sé Fin, lo sé -replicó sosegadamente el noruego-. Sin embargo ya todo pasó. _Sve _ahora lo tiene controlado… No hay nada de qué preocuparse… Oh… así que ahí estaba… -Noruega al fin encontró la mochila que tanto buscaba atrapada entre unas ramas, y fue corriendo hacia ella para recuperarla.

Por su parte, Dinamarca, al mover los ojos en dirección al cinturón del sueco, descubrió _algo_ que le sería muy útil… Entonces, esbozó una sonrisa aterradora.

Suecia por otro lado, estaba ahora más concentrado en Finlandia que en el danés. -Mph… _Fin_, ¿estás bien? -le preguntó en voz alta el sueco a su amigo.

-Ahhhh… sí… eso creo… -contestó el finlandés-. Estoy un poco adolorido, pero supongo que ya se me pasará… ¡auch! -se quejó mientras sujetaba su extremidad lastimada.

-Mmmmm… eso espero… mmmm… -suspiró Suecia, un poco más aliviado. -Ahora sólo debes… ¡¿EH?! -al sueco casi se le corta la respiración- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?!- Aprovechando que había bajado la guardia, Dinamarca había zafado uno de sus brazos y lo dirigía hacia ¿su cinturón…? Pero… ¿por qué a su cinturón? Sería que ahí estaba… -_Dammit_… -espetó el sueco, viendo atónito como el danés desenfundaba… ¡su rifle! ¡No podía ser! ¡Había olvidado por completo que traía su rifle cargado justo en su cinturón! -_Dan_… -susurró, mirando a Dinamarca directamente a los ojos. El danés, en respuesta, le devolvió una mirada asesina. -_Dan_… no te atreverías… ¡ugh! -gimoteó, mientras Dinamarca le hundía la punta del arma en el abdomen. Entonces, sonriendo macabramente, se dispuso a apretar el gatillo… -_Dan_… sé que me odias… y que nunca nos hemos llevado bien… pero esto es ir demasiado lejos… -una gota de sudor rodó por la frente de Suecia.

Los tres nórdicos menores se quedaron de piedra… ¿qué rayos le pasaba a Dinamarca? Es cierto que tuvo un altercado con el sueco hace un momento, pero… ¿de verdad le iba a disparar?

-Jejejejeje… qué irónico, ¿verdad _Sverige_? Vas a morir asesinado por tu propia arma… ¿eh? ¡Qué gran humillación para _The Great Lion of the North _**(6)**…! ¡jajajajaja! -el danés mostró la sonrisa más perversa y torcida que tenía-. Al fin vas a pagar por todo lo que me has hecho -masculló, sin poder contener más todo el odio acumulado en su interior…

El sueco sudaba frío… ¿realmente _Danmark_ iba a…?

-Tus últimas palabras _Sve_… -sentenció el danés, para luego cambiar drásticamente su expresión asesina por una sarcástica- ¡Aunque!, ahora que lo pienso, mejor olvídalo… al fin y al cabo, conociendo tu limitado vocabulario, de seguro no tienes nada bueno que decir, ¿verdad…? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -entonces, después de reír por un buen rato, paró súbitamente y retomó su macabro semblante del principio-. Prepárate a desangrarte después de que te llene las entrañas de plomo… tres… dos… uno…

Se oyó un disparo… seguido de un grito de Suecia…

El sonido de una gota de sangre, seguida de otra, y de otra, y de otra más, chocando contra el gélido suelo, fue lo único que se escuchó después…

Noruega e Islandia, conteniendo la respiración, permanecían inmóviles, sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

La sangre había pasado de caer bajo la forma de gruesas gotas a fluir como una cascada, dejando tanto el blanco terreno como el abrigo de Suecia teñidos de rojo.

* * *

**(1)** La **Gran Guerra del Norte** es el nombre que se le da a una larga serie de conflictos en el norte y el este de Europa durante el período 1700-1721, en la que estuvo en juego la supremacía en el Mar Báltico. Se originó por la rivalidad entre Suecia, entonces dominante en el norte de Europa, y sus vecinos Rusia, Dinamarca-Noruega y la República de las Dos Naciones (Lituania y Polonia); estos tres Estados, junto con Sajonia, formaron una coalición antisueca en 1700. Sin embargo, las alianzas cambiaron en el curso de la guerra. La coalición aliada fue rota finalmente por las resonantes victorias suecas, pero se restableció en 1709, tras fracasar una invasión sueca en Rusia. Hanóver y Prusia se sumaron a los aliados en 1715. Suecia, por su parte, no logró establecer una alianza militar sólida con ninguna potencia extranjera, y las victorias aliadas predominaron en la segunda mitad del conflicto, el cual terminó en 1721 con el Tratado de Nystad, con la derrota sueca y el alzamiento de Rusia como potencia mundial de primer orden.

**(2) **La **Guerra de Torstenson** (1643-1645): Ya hablé de esta guerra en el capítulo anterior. Suecia le dio una golpiza magistral a Dinamarca, y lo hubiera exterminado de no ser porque los mediadores franceses y holandeses lo defendieron. Aun así, Dinamarca perdió territorios clave, quedó en clara desventaja ante Suecia y su reputación como potencia se vino abajo. Por otro lado, su rey, Cristian de Dinamarca, moriría en febrero de 1648, probablemente bastante amargado al ser consciente de que sus temores se habían hecho realidad y Dinamarca había sido desplazada por su archienemiga Suecia.

**(3) **Al principio de la Gran Guerra del Norte, Suecia les estaba dando un golpiza a los aliados (Dinamarca-Noruega, Lituania-Polonia y Rusia). Sin embargo, las cosas se le voltearon cuando Rusia resurgió con un poderoso ejército y una gran flota al mando del brillante zar Pedro el Grande. Al final, fue Rusia, y no Dinamarca ni Polonia, la que logró ponerle freno a la implacable Suecia, cambiar el curso de la guerra, derrotarla, y poner fin a su sueño de dominar el Mar Báltico. De no ser por Rusia, probablemente Suecia se hubiera alzado como potencia báltica (aplastando a Dinamarca, Polonia y Prusia, sus tres enemigos principales, que no habían podido contra ella).

**(4)** Como ya expliqué antes, la Unión de Kalmar fue el Estado nórdico surgido a raíz de la fusión de las tres monarquías nórdicas (Noruega, Suecia y Dinamarca), con Dinamarca a la cabeza. Sin embargo, Suecia se rebeló varias contra la corona danesa, y, al final, la unión se disolvió (fue como si Suecia hubiera salido huyendo de la casa de Dinamarca, tal como se ve en Hetalia).

**(5)** **Baño de sangre de Estocolmo**: Masacre que siguió a la invasión de Suecia por las fuerzas danesas de Cristián II de Dinamarca. La matanza propiamente dicha se produjo entre el 4 y el 10 de noviembre de 1520, con el punto culminante en la ejecución de un centenar de personas (principalmente miembros de la nobleza y del clero), a pesar de la promesa de Cristián II de una amnistía. Estas ejecuciones se desarrollaron en _Stortorge_t, "El Gran Mercado", la plaza central junto a _Storkyrkan_, la catedral de _Gamla stan _(Oppa gangnam style… no, no es eso xD), la Ciudad Vieja de Estocolmo. Obviamente a raíz de estos acontecimientos Suecia, humillado y resentido, decidió independizarse de Dinamarca y la Unión de Kalmar fue disuelta. Pobre Su-san :(

**(6) **En realidad, "**El Gran León del Norte**" es el apelativo para Gustavo Adolfo II de Suecia, considerado el monarca más importante de la historia del país. Tras su reinado, Suecia pasó de potencia nórdica a superpotencia europea, y es recordado todavía por ser uno de los estrategas más prominentes de la Europa del siglo XVII. Sin embargo, por extensión, he decidido usar el sobrenombre también para Su-san.

* * *

**Ayano-nee: **Gracias por apreciar mi trabajo! Soy tan feliz! :) :) :) (empieza a saltar de la alegría por toda su casa…) Ya en serio, seguiré esforzándome por lectoras como tú. Saludos!

**Aves de papel: **Dejar reviews te hace feliz? Pues déjame un montón entonces! A mí me hace feliz leerlos! :) Jajajaja, entonces sí escribes historias, eh? Las publicas en algún sitio? (soy una chismosa del mal). En cuanto a los personajes, sí, Is es tsundere por excelencia (frío por fuera, caliente por dentro), y sólo es superado por el cejudo de Inglaterra (que es el tsundere de tsunderes), Norge siempre ha sido genial, y Finlandia entrará a "Alcóholicos Anónimos" si no vence la adicción xD. Gracias por escribir! Saludos!

* * *

Y bien, ahí se queda por hoy. Suspenso, eh?

Por cierto, ya publiqué el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia titulada "Recuerdos", que amplía el contexto histórico escandinavo, y se relaciona hasta cierto punto con el presente fanfic. Así, que, si desean, pueden pasar y leerlo! :) :) :) :)

Pronto publicaré el siguiente capítulo (escribir dos historias a la vez está resultando duro para mí :/) pero bueno, lo hago por ustedes, así que… me dejarían por favor un pequeño review? Ándale, no sean malos… (así me dan ánimos y subo rápido el capítulo 06. No, no es chantaje xD).


	6. Las consecuencias: Tilgiv mig?

Disclaimer: A estas alturas, creo que ya ha quedado más que claro que Hetalia no me pertenece, ¿verdad?

* * *

¡Y llegó el siguiente capítulo! ¡Por favor léanlo y no se olviden de comentar! Por cierto, las cosas pueden dar un giro inesperado (suspenso… suspenso… O.o).

* * *

-¡Fin… Fin… FINLAAAAND! -fue lo único que pudo proferir la garganta del sueco, mientras observaba atónito a Finlandia, cubierto de sangre, encima suyo.

-_Ru_… _Ruotsi_… ¿es…tás… bi…en…? -preguntó a duras penas y con la respiración bastante entrecortada el finlandés.

-¡Q…qué… rayos…! ¡_Enfaldigt _(tonto)! ¡Soy yo el que tendría que preguntarte eso! -replicó Suecia, inusualmente histérico, mientras se incorporaba tan rápido como podía y colocaba a Finlandia en su espalda.

Dinamarca yacía aún sobre la nieve, con los ojos más que abiertos, una expresión de incredulidad absoluta y la mano temblorosa con el arma aun apuntando hacia adelante, ahí donde antes estaba el sueco.

-_Da_… _dammit_… -fue lo único que el danés atinó a decir- _Fi_… _Finland_… le disparé a _Finland_… -balbuceó, sin poder salir de su asombro. Ya las ganas de pelar, de matar a Suecia y de dar rienda suelta a su ira se habían esfumado por completo. -Pe… pe… pero… ¿por qué demonios se interpuso? -aún en shock, Dinamarca soltó el arma, que cayó pesadamente sobre el terreno.

Por su parte, Suecia hacía lo posible por no entrar en pánico, mientras acomodaba a Finlandia lo mejor que podía sobre unas rocas…

-_Finland_… _Finland_… no te desmayes… por favor… por favor sigue consciente… -le suplicaba el sueco a su amigo al ver que poco a poco iba perdiendo el conocimiento. ¿Por qué diablos tuvo que envolverse en esa absurda pelea con Dinamarca? A su mente regresó el momento en que el danés le estaba por disparar. Él realmente creyó que era el fin, cuando de pronto, alguien lo empujó a un lado. Ese alguien era el finlandés. Para evitar que le hicieran daño, se interpuso y recibió aquel balazo que no le correspondía. ¡Rayos! ¡Lo hizo por salvarlo! Si a Finlandia le pasaba algo por su culpa, jamás se lo perdonaría.

A Islandia se le olvidó por completo que tenía el tobillo lesionado. Poniéndose de pie de un salto, corrió hacia donde yacía el finlandés. Llegó justo cuando Suecia se arrancaba un pedazo de ropa.

-_S_…_Sve_…

-_Is_, no hay tiempo que perder… ábrele el abrigo. Tenemos que…

-Ubicar la herida… -intervino Noruega, que traía consigo el botiquín de primeros auxilios-.

-E… exacto… -respondió el sueco, con la voz temblorosa.

-¡A…a…aquí está! -exclamó el islandés, que había obedecido las órdenes de Suecia y, tras examinar a Finlandia, había encontrado la herida, que ahora señalaba, en el hombro del finlandés.

-Bien, _Is_, _Sve_. Tenemos suerte. La bala no cayó en un lugar comprometedor -anunció Noruega, sereno como siempre -. Sin embargo…

-¡_Norgen_, deja de hablar y concéntrate detener la hemorragia! ¡¿Acaso quieres que _Fin_ entre en estado de shock?!- el sueco, exasperado por la pasividad del noruego, lo había empujado a un lado y ahora presionaba la herida, que sangraba profusamente, con el pedazo de ropa que se había arrancado anteriormente.

Noruega e Islandia parpadearon dos veces. No era común ver al eternamente inexpresivo Suecia perder la calma o angustiarse por alguien, y menos tanto como ahora lo estaba por Finlandia.

-De acuerdo _Sve_…. Lo lamento… -el noruego procedió a sacar con mucha calma alcohol, gasas, esparadrapos, y otros útiles que necesitaría del botiquín-. Ahora, por favor, apártate… -le pidió tranquilamente al sueco.

-¿Eh? Quieres que… ¿me vaya? -Suecia parecía bastante sorprendido.

-Sí. Estás demasiado nervioso -respondió simplemente Noruega

-E…e...eso no tiene nada que ver… -replicó el sueco-. No me muevo de aquí. Yo atenderé personalmente a _Fin_ -aseguró determinado-. ¡Ahora dame gasa!

-_Sve_, por favor… -insistió el noruego.

-¡Ni hablar! Me quedo… está decidido…

-_Sve_… por favor -el noruego tampoco parecía dispuesto a ceder. Tras soltar un suspiro, sobarse el puente de la nariz y pedirle a Islandia que utilizara las gasas del botiquín para presionar la herida del finlandés, jaló de un brazo al sueco, llevándolo contra su voluntad a unos metros de donde yacía Finlandia. Entonces, empezó a hablarle con mucha seriedad-. Mira, _Sve_ las cosas son así: Fin recibió un disparo en el hombro, y has hecho bien al llevarlo a un lugar seco y elevado y al detener la hemorragia de inmediato… sin embargo, tu trabajo aquí ha terminado. Comprendo que, al ser él tu mejor amigo, te encuentres bastante preocupado por su estado… pero… me temo que eso sólo empeora las cosas…

-¿Eh? -Suecia aún no asimilaba lo que el más bajo trataba de decirle.

-Ante una emergencia, lo mejor es actuar con la cabeza fría… y, lamentablemente, tu apego a _Fin_ te descalifica de cumplir con esa condición...

-Pero…

-_Sve_, ¿sabes por qué los médicos nunca se encargan de atender a sus allegados en una situación delicada, sino que dejan que otros lo hagan?

-¿Eh? Bueno pues… porque… porque… Supongo que porque sus emociones están involucradas… -contestó, lanzando un suspiro.

Así es… y las emociones, en una circunstancia como esta, sólo estorban. Lo que se necesita es calma… entonces, _Is_ y yo, que estamos mucho más serenos que tú, somos los más indicados para encargarnos de la situación, ¿entiendes? -volvió a preguntar Noruega, con mucho tino.

-Mmmmmmm… -Suecia no se veía tan convencido.

-Además, acuérdate que somos naciones. No es tan fácil que nos eliminen del mapa… literalmente hablando… Tú sabes lo que intento decirte…

-Sí, es cierto, pero… aunque quizás un balazo no mate a un país, sí que le podría causar un daño muy grave si involucra un órgano vital…

-Lo sé, _Sve_, pero, ese, afortunadamente, no es el caso de Fin. Por otro lado, yo sé mucho de primeros auxilios. Te prometo que estará bien… sólo tienes que confiar en nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? -le aseguró, tratando de sosegarlo.

-Mmmmmm… este… yo… -el sueco, aunque más calmado que antes, parecía todavía tener sus dudas.

-¡_Noru_! ¡La hemorragia continúa! ¡Ya utilicé todas las gasas del botiquín, y ahora están completamente empapadas! -exclamó el islandés desde lejos, un tanto nervioso.

Suecia, alterándose perceptiblemente, intentó inmediatamente ir hacia donde yacía el finlandés. Sin embargo, Noruega le cerró el paso.

-_Sve_… controla tus emociones… -le pidió a Suecia, con serenidad pero a la vez mucha firmeza. Entonces, se volvió hacia su hermano menor-. _Is_, trata de tranquilizarte… Escucha, lo que debes hacer es rasgar una de tus prendas de vestir y utilizar la tela que obtengas para seguir presionando la herida…

-¿E…e…entonces quito las gasas que ya estén mojadas para poner la tela seca que consiga de mi vestimenta? -preguntó Islandia, que hace siglos, casi literalmente hablando, no atendía a un herido, y por lo tanto estaba más nervioso que de costumbre.

-No lo hagas… Coloca los trozos de ropa encima de las gasas, no importa que tan empapadas estén… -ordenó Noruega, con la seguridad y calma con que lo haría un médico experimentado.

-Pe… pero mis prendas están bastante contaminadas… ¿no crees que…? -replicó el islandés, vacilante.

-_Is_, sólo hazlo… una infección puede tratarse después. Lo vital ahora es detener el sangrado, ¿entendido, _lillebror_?

-¡Sí, entendí, y no me llames así! -inmediatamente Islandia se volvió hacia el finlandés, dispuesto a seguir las instrucciones de su hermano.

Noruega entonces prosiguió con Suecia -Por favor _Sve_, que _Fin_ se recupere es ahora lo primordial. Escucha: por el bien de él, trata de mantenerte al margen de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

El sueco tardó bastante en responder. Sin embargo, al final, y no muy convencido, asintió con la cabeza de mala gana.

Noruega, suspirando aliviado, corrió de inmediato hacia su _lillebror _para ayudar a darle la atención necesaria a Finlandia.

-_Tsk_… ese _norska_ es muy convincente… -farfulló el sueco. Sin embargo, admitió para sus adentros que el más bajo tenía razón. Estando allí sólo lo entorpecería todo. Además, Noruega era muy prudente y parecía saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo…

Suecia, entonces, sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza. -Ughhh…- se quejó. Claro, ese danés lo había golpeado duro… probablemente con toda la adrenalina encima no lo había sentido antes… Un momento… ¿ese danés?

El sueco hizo todo el esfuerzo posible para, aún con su miopía, localizar a Dinamarca… hasta que al fin dio con una silueta, borrosa, pero desagradablemente conocida, que aún yacía sobre la nieve en la misma posición de hace diez minutos. Grrrr… -gruñó el sueco con molestia. Entonces, empezó a caminar hacia él.

* * *

El danés no salía de su shock. No podía creer lo que había hecho. ¡¿Cómo se había dejado llevar de esa manera por su ira?! Todo el rencor que tenía, por esas cosas que habían pasado hace ya tantos años, ahora no tenía sentido… Actualmente los cinco nórdicos ya estaban en paz, y esta excursión se había organizado precisamente para estrechar lazos… pero él tuvo que arruinarlo todo…

-_Finland_… -susurró arrepentido, casi lloriqueando. De pronto, una sombra que apareció frente a él lo sobresaltó-. ¿Eh…? ¿_Sverige_?

El sueco se había plantado delante suyo. Tenía un par de moretones en la cara, sangre que ya se había secado entre los labios y el mentón, y también encima de su abrigo. Su expresión, por primera vez, podía llamarse como tal. Una mezcla entre enojo, preocupación y remordimiento se dibujaba en su rostro. Su mirada azul, sin sus lentes encima, se veía bastante profunda… e increíblemente intimidante.

Al danés una gota de sudor le rodó por la frente. Suecia tenía razones para para querer hacerlo trizas. Y él simplemente ya no tenía excusas para defenderse, porque realmente se había portado muy mal. Se tenía una golpiza bien merecida.

-Escucha _Sverige_… si lo que quieres es hacerme pagar… pues haz lo que quieras, ¿entiendes? Yo no te voy a detener esta vez… -aseguró Dinamarca, agachando la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio inferior por lo difícil que le había resultado decir eso. Sin embargo, ahora debía tragarse su orgullo y aceptar las consecuencias de lo que había hecho, le doliera lo que le doliera… casi literalmente hablando.

-Mmmmm… -tras un largo y tenso rato de silencio, el sueco al fin tomó acción. Se acercó al danés, y se puso en cuclillas, colocándose a su altura. Entonces, tras mirarlo fijamente a la cara por un buen rato, elevó su brazo, con el obvio propósito de darle una buena bofetada.

Dinamarca cerró los ojos, preparado para recibir el golpe.

Sin embargo, lo único que Suecia hizo, fue levantar su rifle, que yacía sobre la nieve, a los pies del danés, y guardarlo en su funda. Entonces, se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-¿Eh? -Dinamarca parpadeó dos veces, mientras veía al sueco alejarse-. ¿Sólo… hizo eso? -se preguntó, anonadado. Esperaba recibir un buen golpazo… pero, en cambio, Suecia ni siquiera lo había tocado-. Ahhhhhhh…. - el danés sólo atinó a lanzar un pesado suspiro. No tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para levantarse del gélido terreno. Primero su ira, luego su frustración, y ahora su angustia le habían bebido el enorme caudal de energías que siempre fluía por su interior. Además, tenía el cuerpo completamente destrozado por la pelea con Suecia. -¡Ahhhhh…! -exclamó adolorido, al tocar el gran chinchón que tenía en la frente, producto del porrazo que el sueco le había dado con aquel tronco que yacía lejos. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que realmente le dolía. Al alzar los ojos, alcanzó a ver a Islandia y Noruega, muy ocupados atendiendo a Finlandia, que parecía estar inconsciente. -Ahhhhhh… -volvió a soltar un lamento melancólico. Lo que más dolor le causaba era el daño que le había hecho a _Nor_ y, sobretodo, a _Fin_, pese a que único su error fue haber tratado de detener su arranque de violencia estúpida. M… mmmm… -todavía dubitativo, Dinamarca se puso de pie, y avanzó hacia sus tres hermanos menores.

* * *

-O… oye _Noru_, ¿no te parece que la hemorragia ya cesó?

-Mmm… así parece, _lillebror_…

-¿Eso es bueno, cierto? Fin parece estar estabilizándose… -señaló Islandia aliviado-

-Mmm… es verdad. Al fin y al cabo, sólo le dio en el hombro izquierdo. Como le dije a _Sve_, no es una lesión grave. Quizás tenga problemas para mover el brazo, pero afortunadamente, como la bala tampoco afectó ninguna articulación o ligamento, no será por mucho tiempo. En pocas palabras, tendrá un par de molestias, pero se recuperará pronto, y quizás ni siquiera deba hacer terapia…

-Oye, oye… ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso, eh? ¿Acaso has estudiado medicina? -preguntó el islandés, anonadado.

-No -se limitó a responder el noruego.

-Bueno… entonces, ¿enfermería?

-No.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pe…pe…pero ¿al menos un curso de primeros auxilios?!

-Eh… no.

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡¿Entonces cómo rayos sabes tanto del tema?! -exclamó histérico el islandés.

-Porque soy _Norge_. ¿Sabías que estoy entre los diez países con la mejor atención médica del mundo **(1)**? -preguntó el noruego, muy orondo.

-Ehhhhhhh… -Islandia parecía bastante sorprendido-. Serás presumido, _Nore_… -masculló, arqueando una ceja.- ¿Eh? -de pronto, sintió que alguien los observaba. Al voltearse, casi entra en crisis nerviosa-. ¿_Da_… _Danmörk_?

-¿Eh? -Noruega también se giró. Entonces, la mirada de los dos nórdicos menores se chocaron con la del mayor. Se hizo un tenso silencio, que fue roto por el danés al cabo de un rato.

-Ehhh… o…oigan… ¿cómo… cómo está… cómo está _Finland_? -preguntó Dinamarca, visiblemente incómodo.

Noruega e Islandia se miraron mutuamente, desconcertados, sin saber que responder por un buen rato.

-¡Oye! -sin embargo, el islandés no pudo aguantarse más- ¡¿Todavía te atreves a preguntar eso después de que fuiste tú quién le disparó y lo dejó en este estado?! -preguntó fuera de sí, absolutamente indignado, dejando al danés de una pieza.

-Pe… pero_ Is_… -insistió tímidamente Dinamarca.

-¡No me llames así! ¡Ya no tienes derecho! ¡Desde ahora soy _Ísland_ para ti! ¡Y ni se te ocurra volver a referirte a mí como tu _bróðir_, entiendes?

-¡Pero _Is_… ¿_Island_?! ¡Eso no suena nada natural! -protestó el danés-. ¡_Nor_, dile algo…!

-No le digo nada. Yo pienso exactamente igual…

-¿Eh? ¡Pe… pero… _Nor_!

-_Norge_ de ahora en adelante.

-¿Eh? Pe… pero…

-No _Denmark_. Ya me cansé de ti. He soportado por mucho, realmente mucho tiempo, tus tonterías y tu carácter insufrible e infantil. Pero ahora llegaste al límite. Me has colmado, ¿entiendes?

-¿Ehhhh? Pe… pero… ¡Pero nosotros somos amigos!

-No lo somos más. Se acabó -espetó tajante el noruego, dejando al danés absolutamente frío, sin reacción alguna por unos segundos.

-¿Se… se acabó? ¡No puede acabarse…! ¡_Norge_, realmente siento mucho lo que hice, pero estás yendo demasiado lejos! -se quejó Dinamarca. Entonces los miró a ambos. El ceño fruncido, los labios apretados, la expresión de molestia absoluta. -Ustedes… ustedes dos… ¿realmente están tan enojados conmigo?

Ni Noruega ni Islandia dijeron una palabra, pero bastaba con ver su gesto para adivinar la respuesta. De repente, los dos se dieron la vuelta, dándole la espalda al mayor, dispuestos a seguir atendiendo a Finlandia, y dando por terminada la conversación.

-Ahhh… -el danés estaba de piedra. Sin importar las cosas que hizo en el pasado, _Nor_ e _Is_ siempre habían estado de su lado **(2)**. Pero, ahora… ahora se habían enfadado en serio con él… Sin embargo, debía seguir intentando reconciliarse con ellos… tal vez… tal vez sólo querían darle una lección fingiendo enojo. Si les insistía, quizás lo perdonarían…

-Oigan, ustedes dos… _Nor_ e _Is_… es decir, _Norge _e _Iceland_… en verdad lo lamento mucho. Siento muchísimo lo que hice. Perdón_ Norge_ por haberte golpeado. Perdón _Island_ por haberte ignorado cuando me pedías que me calmara. ¡Y en verdad quisiera pedirle perdón a _Finland_, si estuviera consciente, por haberle disparado! ¡Por favor, chicos, tienen que perdonarme! -lloriqueó Dinamarca.

Los dos hermanos se miraron mutuamente. Era muy, realmente muy difícil que el danés pidiera disculpas. En verdad debía estar arrepentido. Sin embargo…

-¿Y… y si lo perdonamos? -susurró Islandia a oídos de Noruega. Al fin y al cabo, podía ser_ Ísland_, la Tierra de Hielo, pero su interior cálido derretía rápidamente su frígida cubierta.

-No -por otro lado, su hermano, era de hielo puro-. Ya hemos pasado por alto sus estupideces demasiadas veces. Sí lo perdonamos ahora, te aseguro que volverá a repetir lo que ha hecho hoy en otra ocasión. Esta vez tiene que aprender -dictaminó, cortante.

-¿Eh…? -el islandés empezó a creer que el noruego estaba siendo demasiado severo. La verdad es que _Dan_ le daba un poco de pena. Sin embargo, debía admitir que, a pesar de todo, su hermano tenía razón-. E… está bien _Noru_… cómo tú digas…

Dinamarca, al ver que los dos menores discutían, obviamente, sobre lo que le iban a responder, no pudo más con la intriga -Oigan chicos, díganme de una vez… ¿han decidido perdonarme?

-No -fue la tajante contestación del noruego-. Ahora vete de aquí. Estamos atendiendo a un herido, y tú nos estorbas…

Al danés realmente le dolieron esas palabras. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para aguantar. Pese a ser un guerrero muy rudo, que podía soportar golpes y ataques sin apenas inmutarse, y al cual pocas cosas le asustaban, había algo a lo cual le tenía pavor… -No me quiero quedar sólo… -sollozó bajito, para sí mismo, aterrado ante la sombra de la soledad cerniéndose sobre él, al haberse quedado sin el afecto de sus dos hermanitos… y mejores amigos-. No quiero… no quiero… ¡no quiero…! -empezó a repetirse como un loco, mientras trataba de contenerse las lágrimas. Debía hacer un último intento-. ¡_Nor_, _Is_, no quiero perder su amistad! ¡Por favor perdónenme! -exclamó, con la voz quebrada-. ¡Además, se han enfadado sólo conmigo! ¡Fue _Sverige_ el que comenzó todo esto…!

-No… digas eso… _Tanska_… -logró decir el finlandés a duras penas.

-¡_Fin_! -exclamaron Noruega e Islandia, sorprendidos de que Finlandia hubiese recuperado la conciencia.

-¡¿_Fin_… _Finlan_d?! -exclamó el danés, igualmente atónito, acercándose precipitadamente hacia el finés-. ¡_Finland_! ¡Por favor _Finland_, perdóname! ¡En verdad lamento haberte hecho daño!

-Ya basta… _Ta_… no te acerques más… -exigió el finés, deteniendo de golpe a Dinamarca y sus intenciones abrazarlo.

-Pero _Fin_… -se quejó el danés, frustrado -. ¡_Fin_, yo sólo deseo que tú me perdones por… por todo lo que hice hace un rato…! ¡Yo no estaba en mi juicio…! ¡De verdad lo lamento…! -lloriqueó.

-E… entonces quieres que… te perdone… ¿cierto…?

El danés asintió con la cabeza y se puso de rodillas.

-Te lo suplico, _Fin_… te juro por mi vida que estoy arrepentido… -farfulló con la voz quebrada, tomando la mano del finlandés y apretándola fuertemente con ambas manos

Se hizo un silencio. Noruega e Islandia se limitaban a observar la escena. Finlandia, todavía adolorido, parecía pensativo. Dinamarca, con el rostro enterrado en el costado del finés, aguardaba expectante su respuesta.

-Está bien _Ta_… -dijo Finlandia después de un rato.

-¿Entonces… lo harás…? -preguntó el danés, levantando la cara, con una chispa de esperanza brillándole en los ojos.

-Sí… pero primero, debes pedirle perdón a _Ruotsi_… -solicitó el finés.

-¿EH? ¿A… a _Sverige_…? -Dinamarca se quedó helado. No esperaba que Finlandia le pidiera precisamente "eso".

-Sí…

-Pe… pero… -vaciló Dinamarca.

¿Pedirle perdón al sueco? ¿Por qué tenía que pedirle perdón a _él_? El danés hubiese preferido que Finlandia le pidiera tirarse desde la cima de un fiordo.

-Esa es la condición, _Ta_… ¿lo harás?

¿Hacerlo? El danés podía hacer cualquier cosa a estas alturas. Podía tragarse su orgullo. Podía rogarles perdón a sus tres hermanitos menores. Podía llorar, arrepentirse, e inclinar la cabeza hasta el mismísimo suelo con tal de conseguir que lo disculpasen…

Pero pedirle perdón a Suecia…

-Lo siento Fin… pero me temo que eso es imposible… -musitó con tristeza, soltando la mano del finés y poniéndose de pie.

-Es una lástima _Ta_… Sí así son las cosas… desgraciadamente yo tampoco puedo disculparte… Lo lamento… -dijo a duras penas Finlandia. Su voz parecía una llama a punto de extinguirse en el vendaval del dolor.

-Ya basta _Fin_. Debes descansar… -el noruego cubrió los ojos de Finlandia con una de sus manos, y empezó a masajearle suavemente las sienes, consiguiendo relajarlo lo suficiente como para que volviera a quedarse dormido… -Y tú _Dan_… vete de aquí ahora mismo…

* * *

Dinamarca estaba sentado en una pequeña elevación sobre el terreno.

-_Er trist at være alene_... (es triste estar sólo) -canturreaba, sombrío.

Desde allí tenía una vista excelente. Podía ver a sus tres hermanitos allá abajo. Noruega terminaba de atender a Finlandia. Islandia, por su parte, buscaba algún refugio para trasladar al finés y para que ellos mismos pudieran pasar la noche.

"Vaya… el invierno realmente debe haber llegado a su punto máximo en mí…" -pensó. Y es que esa estación era bastante dura en su país. Los paisajes se tornaban muy hermosos, pero el frío, la falta de sol y la soledad a veces deprimían a la gente. Incluso lograban abatirlo a él mismo. "Tsk… yo deprimido… eso suena bizarro…" -se le ocurrió, con una sonrisa forzada **(3)**.

La verdad, estar confinado en casa mirando la nieve caer a través de una ventana todo el día… todos los días… era aburrido, muy, muy aburrido… sobre todo para alguien tan activo y sociable como el danés. "Era tan divertido cuando éramos vikingos. Ni siquiera la nieve nos detenía…" -recordó un día, sentado sobre una silla en su sala. Entonces, se le ocurrió _esa_ idea y fue corriendo a llamar a sus cuatro hermanos. Los cinco juntos, aventurándose por las montañas en pleno invierno… ¡era sencillamente increíble!

"Es una lástima. Al final, las cosas no han salido tal y como yo pensaba…" -suspiró. El danés había querido acercarse más a Islandia, a Noruega, a Finlandia… incluso a Suecia…

¿Suecia? De repente, salió de sus cavilaciones y vio al sueco pasar delante suyo. Desde hacía un rato, se comportaba extraño, deambulando de aquí para allá, meditabundo, preocupado, ¿enojado? Obviamente preocupado por Finlandia, pero ¿enojado?

"Enojado conmigo, es obvio… al fin y al cabo, todos parecen estarlo…"- suspiró con tristeza el danés, mientras la fría brisa del lugar le golpeaba la cara. Al final, sólo había logrado alejar más a sus cuatro hermanos. Ahora estaba más sólo que antes… El frío había logrado cubrirlo por completo…

Dinamarca volvió a fijarse en Suecia después de un rato. "Tsk... tal vez _Sverige_ tenga razón para estar tan enfadado, pero fue él quien me provocó… fue él quien empezó todo esto…" -refunfuño, frunciendo un poco el ceño-. "Él, él, y siempre él… siempre él es el causante de que nuestra familia de desintegre… siempre él se sale con la suya… siempre él consigue que mis hermanitos me odien y se separen de mi… siempre él me hace quedar como el malvado violento delante de ellos… siempre, siempre él…" -Dinamarca apretaba los dientes, derrotado-. "Siempre, siempre él…"

"¿O… acaso… o acaso… seré yo?" -resonó de pronto en su mente... No podía ser posible, ¿o sí?

Con este pensamiento rodándole la cabeza y atormentándolo, bajó de la pendiente. Se fijó bien en Suecia… "Al suelo, ¿por qué mira con tanta insistencia al suelo…?" Al instante, llegó a la conclusión correcta: el sueco estaba buscando sus lentes que había perdido durante la pelea. Un momento… ¿sus lentes? "Oh… no… ¿será posible que…?"

Tras retirarse de donde yacía Finlandia, el danés había estado pateando con insistencia la nieve, en un ataque de frustración después de que sus hermanos se negaran a perdonarlo. En uno de esos golpes, había lanzado lejos un objeto metálico, que voló por los aires junto con algunas partículas de nieve y finalmente cayó por el borde de una enorme pendiente…

"Oh oh…" -se dijo Dinamarca para sus adentros. ¡Él había arrojado los lentes de Suecia a quién sabe cuántos metros de profundidad hacia abajo! "¡Pero esta vez no fue mi intención…!" -se excusó para sí mismo. "Jum, aunque pensándolo bien, ese s_vensk _se lo tuvo bien merecido." ¡El _Karma_ del que siempre hablaba _Japan_ en verdad debía existir!

El danés continuaba meditabundo, cuando de pronto se chocó con Islandia. Este, al verlo, simplemente desvió la mirada y siguió su camino. "Sí… el _Karma_ debe existir… con lo bien que me está pagando a mí ahora mismo…" -pensó con tristeza, viendo al islandés alejarse.

-Oye _Sve_… _Fin_ ya se encuentra estable… ahora puedes venir a verlo… -oyó decir a Noruega a lo lejos. El sueco, abandonando su búsqueda un poco frustrado, fue a ver a su amigo finlandés de inmediato.

"Mmmm… al menos _Fin_ ya está bien… quizás algún día me perdone…". -suspiró melancólicamente Dinamarca. Entonces, alzó los ojos al cielo. En invierno, los días en su país eran cortos **(4)**. La luz solar ya estaba desapareciendo. Si no encontraban un refugio pronto, estarían en serios problemas. Afortunadamente, él conocía la zona como la palma de su mano… "Refugio… un refugio por aquí cerca…"-el danés trataba de hacer memoria... "¡Ajá!" -los ojos se le iluminaron ligeramente al lograr recordar lo que quería.

-¡Oye _Is_… este… _Island_…! –llamó con la voz más fuerte que pudo al islandés. Este sin embargo, no le hizo caso. -¡Islaaaand! -insistió el danés-. ¡Ya sé que estás enojado conmigo, pero esto es importante! ¡Acabo de recordar un lugar perfecto por aquí cerca donde podemos pasar la noche!

-¿Eh? -Islandia se volteó de pronto-. ¿E… estás hablando en serio?

-¡Claro qué sí! ¡Sólo tienes que seguirme…! ¡Anda, vamos!

El islandés, todavía dudando un poco, decidió aceptar la invitación del mayor. No había otra opción. Al fin y al cabo, era él quien mejor conocía su propio terreno.

-¡_Nore_, _Sve_! ¡_Danmörk _sabe de un buen lugar para refugiarnos! ¡Alcen a _Fin_, y sigámoslo! -de inmediato, el islandés empezó a caminar detrás del danés.

El noruego y el sueco se miraron por un momento, dubitativos.

-Mmmm… pues probablemente tengamos que dejar que ese _idiot_ nos guíe. Por cierto _Sve_, ¿encontraste tus lentes?

-No…

-Eso es malo… ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Quisiera quedarme y seguir buscándolos… pero hacerlo no sería prudente… la noche se avecina… -tras decir esto, el sueco tomó al finlandés y, con mucho cuidado, lo puso sobre sobre su espalda-. Vámonos _Nor_…

-Mmm… de acuerdo…

Ambos nórdicos se pusieron en camino…

* * *

**(1) **Según una lista que encontré por ahí (no recuerdo donde xD) Noruega es el séptimo país del mundo con los mejores sistemas de atención de la salud, con criterios basados en las tasas de mortalidad, esperanza de vida y accesibilidad.

**(2) **Se puede decir esto ya que Noruega permaneció unida a Dinamarca hasta 1814, e Islandia hasta 1944. ¡Prácticamente los tres estuvieron juntos la mayor parte de su historia O.o!

**(3)** La verdad, me dio pena poner a Den-san tan deprimido, pero esa clase de situaciones realmente pasan en su país (y en el resto de naciones nórdicas), ya que el invierno es tan frío y oscuro que a muchas personas les ocurre el llamado "**Trastorno afectivo estacional**" o "**Depresión invernal**", causada al parecer por la insuficiencia de luz solar. Ayyy, sí pudiera, me metería en mi historia para consolarlo y darle un abrazo y (ya estoy escribiendo tonterías, no sé qué me habré almorzado hoy que ya estoy desvariando, mejor lo corto aquí xD).

**(4) **Debido a la ubicación septentrional de Dinamarca, las horas de luz solar varían grandemente. Los días son cortos en invierno, con la salida del sol alrededor de las 9:00 a.m. y la puesta a las 4:30 p.m (wow! es demasiado temprano! O.o).

* * *

**Aves de papel: **Te comprendo, yo también soy media explosiva y puedo ponerme un poco violenta a veces (maldito carácter T_T). Respecto a Noru, lo que estoy intentando es hacer que los cinco nórdicos participen por igual (aunque quizás a veces uno o dos personajes resalten más en algún capítulo, para que la trama tenga coherencia). ¡Gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic! ¡Te quiero! (jejeje, en serio). Ohh… escritos a mano (por alguna razón, jamás he podido escribir una historia a mano, lo único que hago es un breve esquema en algún papel que luego se desaparece y tengo que empezar a buscar como loca xD). ¿Tragedias? ¡Vaya! ¿Por qué tragedias? O.o Bueno, a veces el drama es interesante, sino mira este capítulo y el anterior xD. Por otro lado, no tienes por qué disculparte, cada quién tiene sus gustos y deben ser respetados :). Saludos!

**Milenka24: **Hola! Gracias por seguir mis dos locuras, ¡digo!, mis dos fics xD. La verdad, soy más de hacer comedia, pero a veces un toque de drama no está mal, ¿verdad? Sobre las personalidades, lo que hago es leerme varias fichas en juegos de rol, entonces, cuando ya tengo una idea de cómo es cada personaje a grandes rasgos, escribo. Jijiji, tus reviews alegraron mi día, ¿sabes? ¡Gracias :)! ¡Saludos!

**kusajishi-chiru: **Queen Drama xD jejeje… yo también me pongo así a veces... Gracias por tu comentario, y perdón por dejarte intrigada. No sé si decir que Den es yandere aunque, ahora que lo pienso… tiene un lado medio oscuro… (claro, nunca llegará al nivel de yanderidad(?) de Rusia-san) O.o Saludos!

* * *

Y bien, este fue el capítulo… ¿qué número era? ¡Por Mr. Puffin, ando más volada últimamente! Trabajo, exámenes, responsabilidades personales… y encima mi mejor amiga se mudó a otra ciudad y me ha dejado sola triste y abandonada… ¡Waaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Por qué la vida es tal cruel?! (sí, como ya dije, yo también soy una Queen Drama xD).

Siento que este capítulo me quedó un poco raro, no pude dedicarle tanto tiempo como me hubiese gustado (por las circunstancias ya mencionadas, quería sentarme a escribir en paz y calma y no podía, quería sentarme a escribir en paz y calma y no podía T_T) pero bueno… por favor sigan leyéndome, ¿sí?

Una aclaración sobre Dinamarca: No quise hacerlo parecer asesino o violento, simplemente leí por ahí que su personalidad, aunque alegre y dinámica, es también un poco posesiva y autoritaria, y cuando lo desafían puede salírsele el lado oscuro. En otras palabras, aunque Den sea un buen chico, puede perder el juicio cuando la ira lo domina (que no pasa casi nunca).

Por favor, déjenme un revieeeeeeeeew! (Sí, amo los reviews más de lo que amo a Denmark-san… noooo, esa ni yo me la creo, pero =, déjenme uno, síííí?)

Saludos! :)


	7. Personalidad, imaginación y sustos

Disclaimer: Sí, Hetalia NO me pertenece :'( (aunque si me perteneciera, seguro que arruinaría el manga con todas mis "geniales" ocurrencias xD).

* * *

He aquí el siguiente capítulo! -me tomé mi tiempo, lo sé, es que sufrí una terrible baja de inspiración :(. Léanlo y dejen sus reviews :).

Por cierto, lamento el título tan poco original, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor xD!

Gracias a todos los que siguen y comentan este fic.

* * *

Suecia, Noruega e Islandia estaban sentados en torno a una fogata, encendida al fondo de la gruta que habían elegido como refugio. Acaban de comer de sus provisiones -ya que ese día no habían almorzado- y ahora trataban de calentarse. Finlandia, recostado junto al sueco y envuelto con varias mantas, dormía profundamente.

-Ahhhhh… otra noche al interior de una cueva… ¿es lindo, no? -comentó Islandia con sarcasmo.

-No te quejes _lillebror_. Con este clima, sería todavía peor estar afuera… -replicó Noruega.

-Bueno _Nore_, en eso tienes razón. ¿Tú que piensas _Sve_? -le preguntó el islandés al sueco.

-Lo mismo que él… -contestó éste secamente.

Se hizo un silencio.

-Oye _Sve_, ¿cómo está Fin?

-Profundamente dormido… -respondió Suecia simple y llanamente.

-Ya lo sé, pero yo me refería a su estado… -insistió el islandés.

-Estable… aunque se sobresalta de rato en rato… -señaló el sueco, algo preocupado.

-Tal vez sea una reacción de su cuerpo a la pérdida de sangre, ¿no crees tú?

-Quizás… -se limitó a responder el otro.

-Y probablemente le dolerá un poco el hombro cuando se levante. La buena noticia es que hay calmantes en el botiquín, ¿verdad?

-Sí…

Otro silencio, seguido de un bostezo de Islandia. -"¡Qué aburrimiento!" -pensó. Suecia era tan 'buen' conversador…"

Noruega, por su parte, parecía inquieto y absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Sentía un ligero vacío…

-"Ah, claro, falta un _idiot_ que me moleste… Tsk, lo que puede hacer la fuerza de la costumbre…" -suspiró el noruego, incómodo, mientras observaba al danés que, sentado a la entrada de la cueva, permanecía aislado de los otros cuatro por voluntad propia.

Tras un silencio bastante prolongado, Islandia no pudo soportar más.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh…! -lanzó un pesado suspiro. Entonces, se fijó en su reloj de mano. ¡Sólo eran las cinco de la tarde, y ya había oscurecido! ¡Él todavía no tenía sueño! Y para colmo, no había nada interesante que hacer ni nadie con quién hablar-. Oigan chicos, no crean que su presencia me aburre, pero prefiero leer un libro, ¿de acuerdo? -informó a Suecia y Noruega. Estos simplemente se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

"Aggggg, genial… me ha tocado justo a mí quedarme con los dos sujetos más 'divertidos' del mundo" -se quejó el islandés internamente, mientras sacaba del interior de su abrigo un libro. -Mmmm… esta es la última publicación que ha salido a la venta en mi país -comentó para sí mismo, mientras miraba la carátula de la obra. Parecía interesante. Entonces, buscando algo de privacidad, se paró a duras penas, intentando ocultar el dolor de su tobillo y caminó hacia la parte delantera de la cueva. Cuando consideró que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de los dos mayores, se detuvo, se acomodó en el piso y procuró que la luz de la fogata lo iluminara lo suficiente como para poder leer a gusto. -Mmmm… -el islandés abrió la publicación, y después de algún tiempo ya estaba absorto en la lectura.

Tras un buen rato dormido, Finlandia al fin se despertó.

-¡Auch! -se quejó tan pronto abrió los ojos-. ¡Me duele… todo… el brazo…!

-_Fin_, no te esfuerces… -le pidió el sueco-. Yo te ayudaré a levantarte…

-Ahhh… así que ahora sí piensas ayudarme… -masculló el finlandés, inusualmente sombrío.

-¿Eh? -preguntó Suecia, que no había logrado oír con claridad las palabras de su amigo, aunque sí lo notó algo tenso.

-Na…nada… Acepto tu oferta… _kiitos_ (gracias)… -se rectificó Finlandia, de mala gana.

Una vez que el finés se hubo acomodado entre Noruega y Suecia, comió algo de sus provisiones, y tomó mucha agua -ya que estaba sediento-. El noruego le proporcionó además un par de calmantes. Sin embargo, permanecía extrañamente callado. Parecía meditabundo.

-Hey _Fin_, ¿ya te sientes mejor? -Noruega rompió el silencio.

-Mucho mejor, _Nor_ -contestó Finlandia-. Gracias por atenderme. Te debo una…

-Ah, no es nada. Aunque si quieres recompensarme, puedes darme _Kilpisjärvi _**(1)**…

-¡¿QUÉ?! -vociferó el finés ante semejante proposición.

-Piénsalo, _Fin_… me das tu brazo derecho, por haber salvado tu brazo izquierdo… tiene lógica, ¿verdad? -insistió el noruego, con una pequeña sonrisa macabra, mientras se acercaba al otro amenazadoramente.

-¡_NOR_! -protestó Finlandia, casi lloriqueando, aterrado ante la sola idea de perder el único brazo que le quedaba, territorialmente hablando.

-Era broma…

-¡Pues quién va a saber que bromeas si lo dices con tanta seriedad! -se quejó el finlandés.

-Ese es el secreto del humor noruego… -señaló Noruega.

-¿Humor noruego? -preguntó Finlandia como si fuese lo más bizarro que hubiera oído hasta ese momento-. No sabía que los noruegos tenían sentido humor… -añadió con toda sinceridad.

-¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó Noruega, algo ofendido.

-¡Nada! -se excusó inmediatamente el finés-. ¡Q…q…que si quieres, te preparo un _Korvapuusti_ **(2)** en cuanto regrese a casa y luego te lo mando por correo aéreo como agradecimiento!

-Bueno… no voy a rechazar tu gesto… -aceptó el noruego.

Inmediatamente se hizo otro silencio. Finlandia volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, al igual que Noruega. Suecia, por otro lado, quería decir algo, pero no se atrevía.

-Oye _Fin_… -pudo proferir finalmente después de un rato y de mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Qué? -replicó el finlandés, algo contrariado

El sueco tardó en ordenar sus ideas. Después de todo, nunca había sido muy bueno expresando lo que sentía…

-_Ta_… _ta_… _tack_… _tack_ (gracias) por haberme salvado… -dijo al fin, a duras penas.

-No… no es nada, _Ru_… A veces debes estar dispuesto a sacrificar todo para defender a tus amigos, aunque no estés seguro de si ellos harían lo mismo por ti… -afirmó el finlandés, en un tono denso que Suecia logró captar.

-"¿Qué le pasa a _Fin_? Está un poco extraño… ¿podrán ser las consecuencias de la hemorragia y del dolor?" -pensó el sueco-. "Voy a preguntarle" -se propuso-. O…oye _Fin_… -sin embargo, al girarse y clavar sus ojos en los de su amigo.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡RUOTSI! ¡¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTÁN TUS LENTEEES?! -chilló Finlandia a todo pulmón. Claro, si la mirada de Suecia daba miedo aún a través de los anteojos, era diez veces más aterradora sin ellos atenuándola.

-Ah… mis lentes… pues se perdieron…

-¡¿Cómo que se perdieron?! ¡¿Así que ahora tendré que soportar tu mirada fría, cruda y directa por el resto del trayecto?! -se lamentó Finlandia, histérico.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -inquirió el más alto, volviendo a mostrar su amenazante mirada.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -¡Na…na…nada! ¡Sólo olvídalo, ¿sí?!

-No. Estás actuando raro. Tienes que decirme qué es lo que te pasa… -exigió el sueco.

-¿Decirte… lo que me pasa…? -preguntó Finlandia, incómodo.

-Sí…

-Aggg… mmm… mmm… -el finlandés se debatía internamente, entre contarle o no la verdad al más alto.

Suecia, por su parte, esperaba expectante la respuesta de su amigo.

-Mira _Ruotsi_, francamente, me siento indispuesto, y prefiero no hablar del tema. Por favor, déjame en paz… -fue la cortante contestación de Finlandia, después de unos segundos.

-¿Indispuesto? ¿Indispuesto por la herida, por el dolor, por la impresión? _Fin_, necesito saber qué es lo que te atormenta… -demandó Suecia, tomando la mano derecha de Finlandia, y apretándola con fuerza.

-Uhmmm… -el finés, sin embargo, permanecía reacio-. Na…nada… nada me sucede… dejémoslo ahí, Ru… -dijo, apartando su mano bruscamente.

-Pero _Fin_… -el sueco no se daba por vencido.

-_Ru_, ya deja de insist…

-Mph… -entonces, Suecia clavó su mirada exasperada en el más bajo, como último recurso-. _Fin_, dímelo ahora… -demandó, un poco irritado.

-¡G…G…GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! -sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue asustar al finés-. ¡_Norge_! ¡Ayúdameeeeeee! -Finlandia, apartándose del sueco, se colgó del brazo de Noruega, que estaba a su costado.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora, _Fin_? ¿Te duele el hombro? -preguntó el noruego, que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-No, lo que sucede es que… -sin embargo, al levantar la cabeza, el finlandés se chocó con la mirada vacía e inusualmente decaída de Noruega, que desprendía un aura deprimente-… ehhhh… yo… ehhh… yo… ehhh… yo… -empezó a tartamudear, tembloroso.

-¿Qué?

-E…este… ¿estás bien? -preguntó Finlandia, extrañado.

-Por supuesto -aseguró el noruego.

-Pero, de repente te ves triste…

-¿Triste yo? Cuando el café suba de precio, en ese momento me pondré triste…

-Ehhh… jejejeje… cla… claro… pero… ¿no será por lo que pasó en la mañana con _Tanska_? -se atrevió a insinuar el finés, ganándose una mirada iracunda del noruego, que lo sobresaltó.

-_Fin_, ¿sabes? En 1814, uno de mis soldados me preguntó si estaba deprimido por haber tenido que dejar a _Den_ e irme con _Sve_… y sí podía hacer algo para ayudarme… -empezó a relatar Noruega, en tono sombrío.

-¿Y… y qué le contestaste?

-Le dije que, si quería colaborar para que me sintiera mejor, se parara delante mío mientras yo leía en voz alta un párrafo de este libro -dijo, como sacar del interior de su abrigo aquel libro que llevaba a todas partes- en esta página -tras abrirlo, señaló una hoja específica.

-Y… ¿y qué pasó? -inquirió el finlandés, con curiosidad.

-Se convirtió en un _troll_, y todavía vive por los bosques de mi país… -finalizó su historia el noruego, con la voz más espeluznante que pudo.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEH?! ¡_Noruuuuuuuuu_! -chilló Finlandia, aterrado.

-Se lo tuvo bien merecido, por haber insinuado que alguien como _Denmark _era capaz de producir alguna clase de efecto en mí… -aclaró Noruega, molesto.

-E…e…e… ¿en serio…? -sólo atinó a decir un tembloroso Finlandia, con una risita nerviosa.

-Y, ¿qué hay de ti _Fin_? ¿También quieres que te lea un pedazo de mi libro de "cuentos"? -le propuso el noruego al finés con una mirada amenazadora.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡_RUOTSIIIIII_! -chilló Finlandia, buscando refugio en el sueco por pura fuerza de costumbre, aunque sin haberlo deseado realmente.

-¿Mph? -el sueco se volteó, y clavó su mirada en la del finés-. Entonces _Fin_, ¿me dirás qué es lo que te sucede?

¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡CLARO QUE NO! -exclamó un histérico Finlandia.

-Pero tú acabas de mencionar mi nombre… -replicó Suecia.

-¡Pu…pu…pues no quise hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?! -rebatió el finlandés-. ¡AHORA DÉJAME EN PAZ!

-Mph… _Fin_, no te pongas terco, y dime por qué te estás portando así conmigo… -insistió el sueco, empezando a emanar un aura helada que horrorizó todavía más al otro.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡AUXILIO! ¡_IIIIIS_! -desesperado, Finlandia sólo atinó a pedirle ayuda al menor que, por su parte, no le prestó mucha atención.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora _Fin_? Estoy ocupado… -respondió el islandés, absorto en su lectura.

-¡PERO _IS_! -reiteró Finlandia, al borde del llanto.

-Sí te duele algo, pídele a _Noru _que te dé un calmante… -fue lo que único que dijo, como pasar la hoja de su libro.

-¡Un calmante nervioso es lo que necesitoooo! -lloriqueó el finés.

-Vamos, _Fin_, no te asustes… -trató de "tranquilizarlo" Noruega, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro derecho- este libro es muy útil… -afirmó, señalando el tenebroso texto y provocándole otro sobresalto al finlandés- gracias a él he logrado calmar el dolor de mucha gente… para siempre… ¿quieres saber cómo? -le preguntó, con una sonrisa aterradora.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡De ninguna maneraaaa! -el pobre Finlandia, a punto de sufrir una crisis, se sacudió la mano del noruego de encima, se puso de pie como pudo y se disponía a correr lejos cuando…

-Mph… -cuando el sueco lo sujetó firmemente de la muñeca de su mano derecha, deteniéndolo de golpe-. _Fin_, tu situación todavía es delicada… no debes hacer movimientos bruscos… Además, aun no me has dicho qué es lo que te sucede… -insistió, levantando la mirada y…

-¡GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -el finés, histérico, se liberó como pudo del agarre y corrió aterrado hacia Islandia-. ¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS! -exclamó, arrojándose impetuosamente sobre el menor y aferrándose fuertemente a él con su brazo sano.

-¡Pero qué te pasa, _Fin_! ¡Te dije que estaba ocupado…! -exclamó Islandia, sorprendido, dejando de leer repentinamente.

-¡GYAAAAAH! ¡GYAAAAAH! ¡GYAAAAAH! ¡GYAAAAAH…! ¡Auxiliooooo! -vociferó el finlandés.

-_Fin_… deja de gritarme en el oído… y ya suéltame… -exigió el islandés- estás apretándome tan fuerte que me empiezo a asfixiar…

-¡Pero Isssssssss!

-_Fin_… por favor… empiezo a sentirme incómodo… -insistió Islandia, sonrojado.

-¿Incómodo? -preguntó Finlandia, confundido.

-Sí… recuerda que soy un país escandinavo… y por lo tanto, mi personalidad es fría, antisocial y poco dada al contacto físico... Por favor, suéltame, y prometo que te ayudaré a tranquilizarte…

-Ahhh… cla…claro… -el finlandés inmediatamente se separó de Islandia, con una risita nerviosa, y se acomodó a su lado, un poco avergonzado-. Frío, antisocial, poco expresivo… y algo aterrador…: igual a nórdico típico… cómo se nota que _Nor_ y _Ru_ son escandinavos puros… -comentó Finlandia en voz baja, más pareciendo que lo hacía para sí mismo, mientras se giraba y miraba de reojo a sus dos hermanos sentados junto a la fogata, aterrado.

-Oye _Fin_… te recuerdo que tú también eres nórdico… -señaló el islandés, con un ceja levantada-. Lo eres, ¿verdad? -preguntó entonces, examinándolo de pies a cabeza, dubitativo.

-¡Claro que lo soy, _Is_! ¿Por qué lo pones en tela de juicio? -replicó el finés, algo ofendido.

-Bueno, porque… porque tú no eres ni frío, ni antisocial ni poco expresivo… y mucho menos aterrador…

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad no lo soy? -preguntó Finlandia, sorprendido.

El islandés asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Rayos! ¡No me había dado cuenta hasta ahoraaaa! ¡Yo me salgo del estereotipo de nórdico promedio! -vociferó el finés, como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-Eso nadie lo puede negar. Pero tampoco es para tanto… -trató de calmarlo Islandia, tomando su libro, dispuesto a seguir leyendo, y dando por terminada la conversación.

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto? -sin embargo, Finlandia, lo samaqueó con fuerza e hizo que lanzara lejos la publicación-. ¡Yo soy un nórdico, y por lo tanto debo actuar como un nórdico! -exclamó muy seguro, olvidándose por completo de lo aterrado que estaba por Suecia y por Noruega, al menos por el momento…

-Ya _Fin_, no te lo tomes tan a pecho… -solo atinó a decir el islandés, algo asustado por la impetuosidad del finlandés, y arrepintiéndose de la hora en la cual hizo _ese_ comentario sobre su personalidad…

-¡Yo debo ser serio, distante e inexpresivo como todo escandinavo que se respeta!

-Tú… actuando como un robot… -Islandia, de repente, empezó a imaginarse al finés actuando igual que el sueco y el noruego…

**_En la mente de_****_Is_****:**

**Escena uno. Lugar: Sala de conferencias mundiales. Tiempo: Antes de que la reunión empiece. Versión: Finlandia frío.**

-Hola _Fin_… -saluda el islandés.

-Hola -responde Finlandia, con la voz más gélida y la expresión más monótona que existe. Lleva unos lentes parecidos a los de Suecia, un abrigo largo y está recostado contra la pared del salón, con los brazos cruzados.

-Este… ¿cómo estás? -pregunta Islandia, algo sorprendido por la inusual frialdad del otro.

-Igual que siempre…

-Eh… ya veo… ¿Cómo está el clima en tu país ahora?

-Igual que siempre…

-Eh… ah… qué bueno… este… -titubea el islandés, nervioso- ¿Cómo está _Sve_?

-No lo sé…

-Entonces, ¿no lo has visto últimamente?

-No…

-Mmmm… entiendo… -Islandia se rasca la cabeza, tratando de buscar algún otro tema de conversación-. ¡Oye _Fin_!, ¿sabes que traigo dentro de mi abrigo? -pregunta después de un momento, algo entusiasmado.

-No lo sé.

-¡Una botella del mejor vodka que compré cuando visité tu nación! -exclama el islandés, como sacar la mencionada bebida del interior de su chaqueta-. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me da igual… -responde el finés, indiferente, tras mirar la botella de reojo.

-¡¿Cómo que te da igual?! -vocifera Islandia, sorprendido.

-Como lo oíste. Me da igual.

-Bu…bue…bueno… pero, al menos quieres tomar un trago, ¿verdad? -insiste el menor, algo alterado, acercándole el licor al otro.

-No.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -exclama Islandia, fuera de sí, como si hubiera oído que su país se acaba de hundir en el océano-. ¡E…e…entonces… ¿no quieres probar ni una gota?! -pregunta, incrédulo.

-No…

-¿¡PERO POR QUÉ?!

-Porque no…

-O…okey _Fin_, debe acercarse el fin del mundo, pero si no quieres beber vodka, supongo que no puedo obligarte a hacerlo -se rinde el islandés, guardando el licor de nuevo en su chaqueta-. Sin embargo, ¿qué te parece sí mañana vamos al sauna los dos juntos? -propone, tratando de aligerar la tensión en el ambiente.

-No.

-¡NO! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Creí que te gustaba el sauna!

-Ya no me gusta

-¡¿Pero por quéééé?!

Hace demasiado calor.

-¡Pues claro que hace calor, es un sauna, _danmit_! -Islandia está por perder el control ante la cortante actitud del otro. Sin embargo, respira profundo y se calma-. Bu…bu…bueno, te cuento que la Navidad ya está cerca, ¿no te sientes emocionado? -pregunta, tratando de cambiar el tema de "conversación", si es que se le puede llamar como tal al intercambio de oraciones y monosílabos que ambos están teniendo.

-No…

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NOOO?! -la cara de incredulidad del menor es indescriptible.

-Hace mucho frío en Navidad. No me gusta.

-E…e…entonces, ¿no te disfrazarás de Santa este año?

-No.

-¡Pero si no lo haces, ¿quién llevará los regalos a los niños del mundo?!

-No lo sé.

-¡¿Entonces no te importa?!

-No…

-¡¿NOOO?! ¡_FIIIIIN_! -esta vez, parece que el islandés realmente entrará en crisis nerviosa de la pura impresión-. ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE SUCEDE?! ¡Y DEJA YA DE PONER ESA CARA DE POKER! ¿ACASO NO TE ENSEÑARON A SONREÍR DE PEQUEÑO?

-No…

-¡_ISSSSSSSSS_! -la voz del finés real interrumpió los pensamientos de Islandia.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó un sobresaltado islandés, volviendo a la realidad.

-No lo sé… parecías absorto pensando en algo. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, yo sí… ¡no! ¡_Fin_, te aseguro por todos los _trolls _que viven en mi isla que ese carácter no te quedaría para nada bien! -aseguró Islandia, alarmado.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro? -replicó el finlandés, algo decepcionado.

-Definitivamente…

-Bueno, si no me queda el frío e inexpresivo, ¿qué te parece… -Finlandia se puso meditabundo- el punk y rebelde? -propuso después de unos segundos, con una sonrisa-. Al fin y al cabo, hay muchos sujetos así en mi nación… -añadió, reflexivo.

-Punk… y rebelde… -Islandia empezó a imaginarse a un Finlandia con esas características…

**En la mente de Is:**

**Escena dos. Lugar: Un callejón a la espalda del edificio de conferencias mundiales. Tiempo: Después de que la reunión ha terminado. Versión: Finlandia metalero.**

-Hola _Fin_… -saluda el islandés.

El finlandés, sin contestar nada, escupe al suelo. Trae el pelo largo, con algunas mechas oscuras y la ropa completamente negra-. ¿Qué, esperabas algo? -pregunta con rudeza después de un rato.

-¡Oye, deja de robarte mi frase! -protesta Islandia, contrariado-. ¡Y, además, si esperaba algo! ¡Que me devolvieras el saludo, maleducado! -exige, molesto.

-¡Mira, en primer lugar, yo le robo las $#%&% frases a quién quiero, ¿entiendes? Y si no se me pega en la %$#& gana saludar, no lo hago…! -es la agresiva respuesta de un alterado finés.

-Tsk… serás grosero… Al menos déjame saber cómo estás… -insiste el menor.

-¿Ah, quieres saber cómo estoy? ¡Qué tierno! -se burla un sarcástico Finlandia-. J*dido como siempre. La maldita guitarra eléctrica se rompió, y no la he podido reparar hasta ahora. "¿Por qué, Fin…?", vas a preguntarme, ¿verdad? ¡Porque tuve perder el tiempo toda la %#&# semana en esas #$%&% conferencias mundiales dirigidas por el #$%$ de América, para que al final nadie llegue a un &%%# acuerdo!

Islandia, mareado por haber oído tantas groserías juntas, reacciona después de un rato. -Bueno, bueno… la verdad siempre es lo mismo -comenta, dándole la razón al otro-. Oye, por cierto ¿cómo está el clima en tu país ahora? -pregunta, tratando de cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-¡El #$%&$$#% clima es lo peor de este #%$& mundo! ¡Nieva cómo #$$%&% todo el #$%& día, y no puedes salir ni a dar un %&&% paseo con el %&$# perro que se aburre dentro de la #$%& casa!

-Ahhh… l…l…lo siento mucho… -el islandés parece nervioso-. Pero dime, ¿có…cómo está _Sve_?

-¡No menciones a ese &%$#! ¡Se cree muy cool, cuando al final no es más que $%&# presumido que cree que puede venir a intimidarme y darme órdenes con esa &%$# mirada que tiene! ¡La última vez me llegó a la #$%& y lo mandé a la #$&%, ¿entiendes?!

-Vaya… lamento que te hayas enemistado con él… pero, ¿sabes? dentro de mi abrigo traigo algo que te puede ayudar a tranquilizarte… -señala Islandia, tratando de suavizar el tenso ambiente.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Una guitarra nueva? ¿Un CD original de _Lordi! _**(3)**? O acaso es… ¿polvo mágico? -le susurra Finlandia al menor en el oído, tras examinar el callejón con desconfianza, asegurándose de que nadie más lo pueda escuchar.

-¿Polvo mágico? -replica el islandés, sin entender qué quiere decir el otro.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero… -insiste el finés, lanzándole una mirada insinuante a Islandia, que este capta de inmediato

-¡_Danmit_, _heimskur _(maldición, tonto)! ¡Deja de mencionar esas porquerías cómo si nada! -exige el menor, molesto.

-Tsk… sólo eres un pequeño antisocial que no puede entender una inocente broma finlandesa, ¿lo sabías? -le recrimina Finlandia a Islandia, picándole el pecho con su dedo índice en señal de provocación-. ¡Ahora muéstrame qué $%& traes, en ese $%&& abrigo antes de que se agote mi $%&#% paciencia, ¡$%&%%$&! -le demanda a los gritos.

-Eres desagradable…. Ni siquiera debería molestarme en enseñártela, pero lo voy a hacer… -el menor, procurando mantener la calma, saca algo de su chaqueta-. Es una botella del mejor vodka finlandés… -señala, algo orondo.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde rayos la conseguiste? -pregunta el finés, mirado el licor con los ojos muy abiertos.

-La compré cuando estaba de vacaciones por tu país -responde Islandia-. ¿Qué te pare…? ¡OYE! -exclama, mientras Finlandia le arrebata la botella, la abre sin la menor delicadeza y se la bebe a pico de botella…

-¡AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! -le escupe el vokda al islandés en la cara-. ¿Qué rayos es esta porquería? ¡Es todo menos vodka finlandés! ¡Seguro lo fabricó un $%#$ ruso o un $%&% polaco! -vocifera con violencia.

Islandia siente que va a estallar, pero se contiene. Tratando de sacar paciencia de quién sabe dónde, saca un pañuelo y se limpia la cara. Sin embargo, se sobresalta cuando el finés rompe la botella contra la vereda.

-¡Te estafaron con ese bodrio, ¿sabes?! -le reprocha Finlandia al menor, tomándolo de la chaqueta.

-Pagué mucho por ese bodrio, ¿sabes tú? -se defiende el islandés, apartando bruscamente al mayor de su lado.

-¡Pues si lo hiciste, fue porque eres un #$%& al que es demasiado fácil engañar! -vuelve a arremeter un agresivo Finlandia-. ¡Punto!

-Mira _Fin_, la verdad no quiero enemistarme contigo por una botella de vodka -Islandia trata de calmar la situación-. ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos los dos juntos al sauna y…?

-¡Al sauna! ¡¿A ese &%$% lugar donde hace %&$# calor para que yo me hierva como un $5#& pollo al vapor?! ¡Estás loco ¿verdad?, #$%&!

-Pe…pero…

-Además, ¿qué es eso de "los dos juntos"? ¡¿Crees que yo soy un $%&# mariquita para que ambos lleguemos tomaditos de la mano y luego nos desnudemos como si fuéramos a…?!

-¡OYE _FIN_! ¡No me refería a eso, asqueroso pervertido! ¡Además, entrar todos juntos al sauna es una tradición de tu país…!

-¡Eso es porque la gente de mi país es una $%&$ impúdica!

-Agggg… Bueno, emo amargado, supongo que al menos te alegrará saber que la navidad ya está cerca…

-¡JA! ¡Navidad! ¡Esa porquería! ¡La navidad es para niños y para tontos! ¡Es una fiesta estúpida! ¡La odio!

-¡Oye, te estás pasando! ¡No puedes decir eso! A…a…además, ¡tú te disfrazas de Santa todos los años! -argumenta Islandia.

-¡¿YOOOO?! ¡¿DISFRAZARME DE SANTAAA?! ¡¿ESTÁS DEMENTE?! ¡Preferiría inyectarme una $%&$ sobredosis de lo que fuera antes que ponerme el %&$# traje de ese $%&&$%$& personaje de %&$#&#!

-Y ahora comprendo por qué. Jamás podría representar a Santa… ¡ALGUIEN QUE SE PORTA COMO MALDITO SALVAJE!

-¡JA! ¡¿Salvaje yo?! ¡Mira quién lo dice… el "pequeño vikingo"…!

-¿Vikingo? Yo ya no soy un vikingo…

-¡Pero lo eras! ¿O lo vas a negar?

-Bueno… lo fui por un corto periodo hace casi mil años, pero…

-¡LO VES! ¡TÚ Y ESOS OTROS TRES FUERON UNOS $%#&$ VIKINGOS Y ERAN DIEZ VECES MÁS SALVAJES QUE YO! ¡QUE AHORA SE HAGAN LOS %$#&# MOJIGATOS ES MUY DIFERENTE…!

-¿Mojigatos?

-¡Todos saben que yo nunca fui un %$%# vikingo **(4)**, y que no pude cometer las &%$/% barbaridades que ustedes sí! ¡Entonces, ahora es el %&&$ momento para descargar toda mi %$#& mi ira!

-¡¿Descargar tu ira?! -pregunta el islandés, alarmado.

-¡Sí! Y voy a comenzar… ¡CONTIGO! ¡Escúchame bien! ¡No eres más que una $%& isla antisocial alejada del $#%& mundo! ¡Y para que veas lo anormal que eres, tu mejor amigo es un %$# pájaro y todavía crees en %$#&$ _trolls_ **(5) **que ni siquiera existen! ¡Además, estás cubierto de asqueroso hielo! ¡¿Quién rayos querría visitar un %&/$ lugar tan patético y sin nada bueno que ofrecer…?! ¡Y si estás hundido en la %$# crisis económica, es tu %$/$ culpa por haber sido un &%$/% y haber dejado que tus %$#&% jefes te estafaran de ese %&$# modo, ¿entiendes?! ¡Y luego, cuando fuiste a pedirle como mariquita a otros #$%## países fuertes que te den un %$#/ apoyo económico arrastrándote a sus pies y dando lástima, me diste $%#& vergüenza ajena, ¿lo sabías? ¡Y mira que…!

Islandia ya no puede soportar más tanto, tanto, tanto… ¿Finlandia agresivo?, así que, emanando un aura oscura, empieza a sacar del interior de su chaqueta un revólver y…

¡_ISSSSSSSSSS_! -el finés real lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Eh? -Islandia volvió a su mundo-. ¿_Finland_?

-¿Oye, estás bien? Te ves tenso…

-¡Jum! ¿A ti te parece? -reclamó un sarcástico y molesto Islandia, dejando al finlandés absolutamente confundido.

-¿Ehhhh? ¡¿Y ahora yo que hice?! -lloriqueó Finlandia, poniendo cara de cachorrito regañado.

-Ahhhh… mejor… mejor olvídalo… -ordenó el islandés, tratando de calmarse.

-Y, bueno, ¿crees que me quede el carácter punk y anarquista? -preguntó el finés, expectante.

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¿Acaso quieres que te asesine? -replicó el menor, histérico.

-¡¿Asesinarme?! ¡GYYYAAAH! ¡_IS_! ¡SI ACABO DE ESCAPAR DE LA MUERTE! -gimoteó Finlandia, aterrado.

-Ahhhhhhhh… ya lo sé… perdóname… olvida lo que acabo de decirte, ¿quieres…? -el islandés, tras respirar agitado por un buen rato, y manejarse las sienes, al fin se calmó. El mayor lo miró anonado, sin entender ni "j"…

-Mira _Fin_, lo que quise darte a entender es que amable, con buenos modales y un lenguaje alturado me gustas más… -solo atinó a decir Islandia.

-Bu…bu…bueno, entonces, si no me cae ni el carácter frío ni el rebelde, ¿qué te parece el melancólico y deprimido? -volvió a proponer el finlandés.

-Melancólico… y deprimido… -la imaginación del islandés nuevamente entró en acción.

**En la mente de Is:**

**Escena tres. Lugar: Sala de conferencias mundiales. Tiempo: Una vez que la reunión ha terminado, y cuando los países están empezando a retirase. Versión: Finlandia melancólico.**

-Hola _Fin_… -saluda el islandés.

-Hola… -responde Finlandia, lloroso, con un pañuelo en la mano derecha, los ojos rojos, y la cara pegada a la mesa.

-Este… ¿cómo estás? -pregunta Islandia, algo extrañado por el estado de ánimo del otro.

-Mal. La tasa de suicidios en mi nación se ha incrementado todavía más **(6)** -se lamenta el finés, levantando ligeramente la cabeza-. Pero no puedo culpar a mi gente por ello. La vida es un asco…

-¿Un asco? _Fin_, no digas eso. Mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo está el clima en tu país ahora? -el menor, algo nervioso, trata de cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Triste y nublado. Nieva todo el día y hace frío. Nunca sale el sol. Si no recibo algo de calor solar, voy a volverme loco… -lloriquea el finlandés.

-Bu…bueno… quizás podrías irte de vacaciones a _Spania_ (España) -propone el islandés-. Allá solea mucho, ¿sabías?

-No puedo irme a _Spania_.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no?

-Porque él me odia y no querría recibirme en su país. La verdad todos me odian…

¡¿Cómo que todos?! ¡Eso no es cierto! -replica Islandia, histérico ante semejante afirmación.

-Lo es _Is_. Debo aceptar la realidad. Yo no tengo amigos…

-¡¿Y qué rayos es _Sve_, entonces?!

-Él dice ser mi amigo sólo por lástima, pero en el fondo no me soporta. Sólo mira lo que hizo hoy…

-¿Qué hizo hoy?

-Mintió que está enfermo. ¿Y sabes por qué, verdad?

-¿Porque de verdad lo está?

-¡Nooo! ¡Es una excusa para no venir a la reunión y así no tener que verme la maldita cara! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaah! -el finés rompe a llorar.

-Oye, oye… estás exagerando… _ Sve_ no es así… -argumenta Islandia.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Es igual que túúúú!

-¡¿YO?!

-¡Síííí! ¡Tú también se acercas a mí sólo porque te doy pena, pero la verdad es que preferías estar a kilómetros de mí! -le incrimina el mayor al menor, dramáticamente.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -el islandés está por perder la calma ante semejante acusación.

-¡Sí lo es! ¡Yo no tengo amigos!

-¡Oye, Fin! ¡Los tres iremos por un trago a un bar cercano! ¿Te apuntas? -pregunta Estonia, apareciendo de pronto junto a Lituania y Letonia.

-No gracias… ustedes me odian…

-¿Eeeeeeeeeh? ¡Pero _Fin_, eso no es verdad! -asegura el estonio, anonadado.

-Sí lo es. Nadie me quiere. Ahora váyanse, por favor…

Los tres bálticos, mirándose confundidos por un rato, se retiran, sorprendidos.

-¿Lo ves? -pregunta entonces el finés, haciéndose la víctima.

-¡Pe…pe…pero _Fin_!

-Yo no tengo ningún amigo…

-¡Hey, _Fin_! ¡Vayamos a mi casa y hagamos algo divertido los cinco...! bueno, los cuatro, ya que _Sve_ no vino… -propone Dinamarca, apareciendo con la energía de siempre.

-Eso te incluye a ti, _Is_… -musita Noruega, asomándose detrás del danés.

-No… -responde Finlandia. Ustedes no me quieren...

-¡¿Quéééé?! -exclama el danés, entre atónito y ofendido.

-_Fin_, por supuesto que te queremos -asegura el noruego-. Nosotros somos tus _brødre_ (hermanos)…

-Por eso mismo. Tú dices que me quieres porque eres mi _veli_ (hermano) y estás obligado a ser amable conmigo. Pero sé que en el fondo me odias, al igual que _Tanska_. Ahora váyanse, por favor…

Dinamarca y Noruega se miran, anonadados. Entonces, se retiran.

-Oye _Is_, no olvides venir, te estaremos esperando. Y por favor, convence a _Fin_ de que lo queremos y de que nos encantaría contar con su presencia… -le pide el noruego a su hermano, antes de desaparecer por la puerta del salón.

-Cla…claro _Noru_… lo intentaré… -sólo atina a responder el pobre islandés, no muy convencido, mientras ve a los otros dos nórdico alejarse.

-No _Is_, ni siquiera lo intentes. Yo sé la verdad. ¡Yo sé que todos me odian y que nadie quiere ser mi amigo…!

-Hey… _Finlyandiya _(Finlandia)… no está bien que te burles de la desgraciada situación de otros, ¿_da_? -el ruso, con el rostro inocente de siempre pero su característica aura malévola emanando, aparece detrás del finés, haciendo que ambos nórdicos se sobresalten.

-¿Burlarme? ¿De quién? -pregunta el finés, confundido.

-Vamos, _Fin malen'kiy_ (pequeño Fin)_… _yo sé que estabas haciendo una parodia de mí hace un momento… eso está mal… ¿sabes lo que le hago a los diminutos países que se burlan de la trágica soledad la _Mat' Rossiya_ (Madre Rusia)?

-¡Te aseguro que te equivocas! ¡No me refería a ti,_Venäjä_ (Rusia)! ¡Estaba hablando de mí mismo! -se defiende el finlandés.

-¿De… de ti mismo?

-Sí… todos me detestan… nadie quiere ser mi amigo... -lloriquea Finlandia.

-¿Eso es cierto? -pregunta el ruso, sorprendido. El finlandés asiente tristemente con la cabeza-. Bueno, en ese caso, me disculpo, ¿_da_? Yo también estoy en las mismas circunstancias… así que… ¿Te gustaría ser amigo de la _Velikaya Rossiya_ (Gran Rusia)?

-¿Eh? ¿Amigo? -preguntó el finés, anonadado.

-_Da_… primero amigos… y luego seremos uno… -propone Rusia, con una sonrisa macabra.

-"¡Oh no! ¡_Fin_ no puede caer tan bajo en su afán por tener un amigo! -piensa Islandia, preocupado-. ¡Si se acerca a _Rússland_, seguro que primero lo vuelve comunista y después lo quiere anexar a su paí…"

-_Ei, kiitos_ _(no gracias)_… -el finés rechaza la propuesta, con mucha tranquilidad.

"Ufff… gracias a Dios…" -suspira el islandés, aliviado.

-¿Estás rechazando mi generosa oferta? –pregunta el ruso, visiblemente ofendido.

-Sí. Yo sé que tú de verdad no te interesas por mí. Sólo quieres mi territorio… ¿verdad? Eres igual que todos…

El aura maligna de Rusia se hace tres veces más intensa.

-¿Sabes una cosa, _Fin_? Desde el día en que ese _hanster _me rechazó, juré que nunca dejaría que nadie más lo hiciera… así que, aunque tenga que obligarte, tú vas a ser mi amigo, ¿te quedó claro…? -asegura el ruso, levantando sus manos encima del finlandés, en ademán amenazante.

-¡Pero no quiero! ¡Ya te dije que yo no tengo amig…!

-¡_Fin_! ¡Correeeeeeeeee! -el islandés, aterrado por lo inminente, toma a Finlandia de la muñeca derecha y lo arrastra lo más rápido que puede hacia la puerta, que atraviesa sin demora.

-¡_KOL_, _KOL_, _KOL_, _KOL_, _KOL_, _KOL_, _KOL_, _KOL_…! -el aura de Rusia ha llenado por completo la sala de reuniones, ahuyentando a las pocas naciones que todavía quedaban dentro y obligándolas a salir corriendo detrás del islandés y el finlandés.

Después de un rato, Finlandia e Islandia, libres ya del alcance del ruso, se han sentado en una banca de un parque cercano al edificio de reuniones.

-Ohhh _Guð_ (Dios)… creí que era el fin… -suspira Islandia, todavía agitado por la carrera que ha tenido que dar.

-Ojalá lo hubiera sido… -se lamenta el finés.

-¡_Fin_! ¡Deja de decir eso! -exige el menor, irritado.

-¿Lo ves? "_Fin_"… hasta mi apodo es fatalista…

-¡Arrrgggg! Eres imposib… ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? -pregunta Islandia al ver a Finlandia sacar un frasquito con pastillas del bolsillo de su uniforme militar.

-Antidepresivos…

-¡¿Antidepresivos?!

-Ajá… ¿tienes agua, por casualidad?

-No… -el islandés, sorprendido al enterarse de que el mayor ingiere esa clase de medicamentos, trata de pensar en algo para subirle el ánimo-. ¡Ah!, pero sí tengo algo para tomar que te hará sentir mucho mejor aquí dentro de mi chaqueta…

-¿_Sertralina _**(7)**?

-¡No! ¡Es un una botella del mejor vodka finlandés que compré cuando estuve por tu nación la última vez! -exclama el menor, entusiasmado, como sacar el mencionado licor del interior de su chaqueta-. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Vodka? -pregunta Finlandia, mirando la botella algo extrañado.

-¡Sí! -asiente el islandés, ofreciéndole el licor al mayor-. ¿Quieres probarlo?

-No me gusta si no es_ venäläinen _(ruso) o _puola_ (polaco)… -afirma el finés, como rechazar la invitación y alejar la botella de vodka de su lado.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?! ¡¿_Rússneska_ o _pólska_?! ¡Pero… pero… pero… ¿qué hay de tu propio vodka?!

-Lo odio.

-¡¿LO ODIAS?! ¡Pe…pe…pero es tuyo! -argumenta Islandia, a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

-Precisamente por eso. Es horrible porque es mío y todo me sale mal…

-Ahhhgggg… tiene que ser broma… -el islandés vuelve a guardar la botella con licor dentro de su chaqueta-. Bueno, y, ¿qué te parece si ambos vamos juntos al sauna ahora mismo? Así te relajas y liberas toda la tensión que tienes acumulada… -propone, en un esfuerzo desesperado por animar al mayor.

-No. Hay demasiadas personas en el sauna. Me da vergüenza. Además que ninguna de ellas me quiere…

-Ahhhh… -el islandés suspira. Finlandia ya lo empieza a exasperar. Esta por irse de ahí y dejarlo solo, pero, al ver la carita de sufrido que ha puesto, siente algo de lástima por él. -Ahhhhhhhhhhh… por el _Eyjafjallajökull_… ¿qué rayos puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor, eh? -pregunta, histérico.

-Nada. Soy un caso perdido.

-¡Deja de decir eso, ¿DE ACUERDO?!

-¿Lo ves? Ahora me estás gritando… ¡y me gritas porque me odias…!

-¡AGGGGHHHH! ¡NO TE ODIO, _DANMIT_! ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes de una buena vez?!

-Bueno, si no me odias… ¿me harías un favor?

-Dime…

-Necesito agua… quiero tomar mis pastillas… ¿puedes ir a buscarla por mí? -pide el finés, con ojos suplicantes.

-Ahhhh… -el islandés suspira nuevamente- "_Finnska_ (finlandés) aprovechado". Está bien. Espérame aquí, ¿quieres?

-Sí. Voy a pensar en lo triste que es mi vida hasta que regreses… ¡porque vas a volver, ¿verdad?! -pregunta el finlandés, paranoico.

-Claro que voy volver… -asegura el islandés, a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Bu…bu…bueno… pero, si no vuelves… lo entenderé… al fin y al cabo, no valgo la pena…

-Ahhhh… "_Fin_ me va a volver loco con su problema de autoestima" -piensa Islandia, mientras se para y se dirige a un mini market ubicado frente al parque.

Después de un rato, el islandés vuelve, con la chaqueta desarreglada, rastros de labial en la mejilla y una botella de agua en la mano.

-A…a…aquí está tu agua… _Fi_…_Fi_…_Fin_ y espero que valores el sacrificio que me costó conseguirla… -tartamudea el menor, absolutamente desencajado.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasó? -pregunta Finlandia, sorprendido, como recibir su pedido.

-E…e…esa cajera no quería darme el agua hasta que yo le diera un beso… -responde el islandés, traumatizado.

-¿En serio? ¿Y se lo diste?

-N…n…no… entonces ella me agarro de la ropa y me lo plantó en la mejilla… Y…y…yo apenas pude salir huyendo… E…e…está loca…

-¿Ehhh…? Bueno, al menos tú tienes suerte con las chicas… mírame a mí… nadie me hace caso… -se lamenta el finés, agachando la cabeza.

En ese momento, dos mujeres muy hermosas se acercan al finlandés.

-_Hi, honey_… -le dice una, como sentarse a su lado en la banca-. ¿Quieres ayuda para tomarte esa botella de agua? -se le insinúa.

-No… gracias… aunque parezca un inútil, la verdad es que puedo hacer algo tan simple como esto por mí mismo… -contesta el finlandés. La chica se retira bruscamente de él, un tanto contrariada.

La segunda aprovecha para acercársele a Finlandia por la espalda y tomarle de los hombros, masajeándolos suavemente.

-No le hagas caso a ella. La verdad no tiene ni idea de cómo conquistar a un hombre tan guapo… como tú… -le susurra al oído…

-Señorita, usted debe estar ciega si cree eso -responde el finés-. Para comenzar, no soy guapo, no sé comunicarme con las chicas, soy depresivo y vivo en un lugar asqueroso. Sí quiere a alguien que esté a la altura de sus expectativas… pues ahí tiene a ese islandés, que de seguro es veinte veces mejor que yo…

La segunda mujer también se aparta del finés, incómoda.

-Ese chico será guapo, pero es bastante raro… -le susurra a la primera.

-_Yes_, y tiene un acento extraño además…

-Sin embargo, no me había fijado en su amigo… está muy bueno también… ¿tú qué piensas…?

-Ah, el de pelo plateado… sí, es lindo, pero… un poco _innocent_ para mi gusto… ¿por qué no intentas ligártelo tú primero?

-Está bien… -la segunda chica empieza a acercarse a Islandia de un modo muy provocativo. -_Hello, gorgeous_… _You have beautiful eyes!_ (¡Tienes unos ojos hermosos!)… -le susurra, como cogerle el lazo del cuello de su camisa, jalárselo con fuerza y acercar su cara a la suya-. ¿Qué te parecen los míos? -le ronronea.

-Soy tímido -contesta Islandia, ligeramente sonrojado-.

-¿Eh?

-Soy tímido. Por favor suélteme… estoy empezando a sentirme incómodo…

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Pero qué ternura! ¡Y me encanta tu acento! Eres _Icelandic_ (islandés), ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo soy… y a los hombres de _Ísland _no nos gusta que nos jalen de la camisa… Por favor, suélteme… -insiste Islandia, procurando alejarse de la chica por todos los medios, sin tener éxito.

-¡AYYYYY! ¡_You are lovely_! Respóndeme… ¿cómo se dice "_I love you_"… en islandés…? -pregunta la mujer melosamente, rodeando al chico con los brazos.

-_Láta mig fara og komast út_! (¡Suélteme y váyase!) -sólo atinó a decir Islandia, nervioso, no sabiendo cómo se había metido en esa situación y qué debía hacer para salir de ella.

-¿Tan largo? De acuerdo, no importa… -susurró la chica, acercando su rostro al del islandés, dispuesta a besarlo- _Láta mig fara og komast út_!, mi hermoso _Icel_…

-¡Cómo usted ordene! -Islandia se zafa como puede de los brazos de la mujer, la empuja a un lado y corre aterrado a sentarse junto a Finlandia.

-¡Oye, chiquillo maleducado! ¿Por qué has escapado? ¿No ves que estaba a punto de darte un beso? -se queja la mujer, molesta-.

-Precisamente por eso…

-¡¿_What_?! ¿Estás insinuando yo no te gusto? -pregunta ella, histérica

-Ni un poco, y disculpe la sinceridad…

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales en _Iceland_?

-Sí me los enseñaron, y aprendí que las personas no deben andar coqueteándose y menos besándose en plena vía pública…

Después de un rato, Islandia tiene la marca de un tremendo cachetadón en la mejilla izquierda.

-Auuuch… eso es lo que consigue uno por ser honesto… -se lamenta el chico como sobarse el rostro.

-Lo siento… -suplica Finlandia.

-¿Cómo que lo sientes? _Fin_, no fue tu culpa…

-¡Sí lo fue! ¡Tú te quedaste aquí acompañándome, y entonces ocurrió todo esto! ¡Soy malo! -lloriquea el finlandés.

-No lo eres, _Fin_… tú te disfrazas de Santa y repartes regalos a los niños -argumenta el menor-. Eso sólo lo hace una persona buena y…

-No lo haré este año…

-Claro… ¡¿QUÉ?! -exclama Islandia, histérico.

-No merezco usar la ropa ni llevar el nombre de alguien como Santa…

-¿Pero qué demonios dices? ¡La Navidad está muy cerca! ¿Quién va a disfrazarse de Santa sí tú no lo haces? -pregunta el islandés, como tomar al finés por los hombros y samaquearlo, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Cualquiera podrá hacerlo mejor que yo… -asegura Finlandia. Luego, mira a Islandia y se le ocurre una brillante idea-. _Is_, ¿tomarías tú mi lugar como Santa este año y también los que vienen? -le propone con mucha seriedad, poniéndole la mano derecha sobre el hombro. Entonces, saca un gorro navideño de su bolsillo y lo coloca sobre la cabeza del otro.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡TÚ ERES SANTA Y PUNTO! -aclara el islandés, molesto, como quitarse el gorro encima y devolvérselo al mayor-. ¿Y CÓMO ES ESO DE ESTE AÑO Y TAMBIÉN LOS QUE VIENEN?

-Pues verás… ya no soy útil en este mundo. He decidido desaparecer…

-¡¿CÓMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?! -Islandia amenaza con sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

-Sin embargo, me temo que eso no es tan fácil para un país… sí fuera un humano normal, podría dispararme con un revólver, ahorcarme con una cuerda, lanzarme al carril de un tren en movimiento…

-¡DEJA DE HABLAR DE _ESE_ TEMA ASÍ COMO SI NADA! ¡¿ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCOOOOOO?!

-Pero, yo soy una nación así que… ¿qué debería hacer? -se pregunta el mayor a sí mismo, ignorando por completo al menor-. Mmmmm… ¡Ya sé! ¡Voy a mentirle a _USA_ que hay más pozos de petróleo en mi territorio que en _Irakissa_ (Irak)! ¡Seguro que entonces viene, me declara la guerra utilizando cualquier excusa absurda, y como es más fuerte que yo, me derrota y desaparezco! -plantea el finés, entusiasmado.

-Fin… _US _podrá ser un inmaduro egocéntrico pero tampoco es idiota… -rebate el islandés-. ¡Qué demonios estoy diciendo! ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Deshazte de esas ideas suicidas YA!

-Mmmmmm… tienes razón…

-¿Entonces ya no quieres desaparecer?

-No, me refería a lo que dijiste sobre _USA_… ese plan no funcionará… es un fracaso, al igual que yo…

-¡_FIIIIN_! -exclama Islandia, desesperado, sin saber cómo hacer para que el mayor reaccione.

-Mmmmm… debo pensar en otra cosa… -Finlandia hace como si no hubiese oído al menor, y se pone reflexivo-. ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Recolectaré de las cárceles del mundo a los acusados por delitos de corrupción más famosos! ¡Entonces, los pondré al mando de mis bancos y de mi gobierno, y al final, entraré en una crisis económica peor que la tuya y terminaré desapareciendo del mapa! ¡ES PERFECTO…! al menos para ser idea mía…

La expresión de incredulidad del islandés es indescriptible.

-_Fin_, creo que esos antidepresivos que tomas te están afectando seriamente el cerebro… ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO! ¿ACASO SABES LO QUE ES AFRONTAR UNA CRISIS ECONÓMICA? -vocifera, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Mmmmm… es verdad… además, no creo que me dejen sacar de las cárceles a tantos presos a la vez… haber… haber… tiene que haber otra opción…

En ese momento, ambos ven al ruso pasar por la vereda del frente.

-¡AH! ¡Ya sé! ¡Voy a decirle a _Venäjä_ que he decidido ser su amigo, que voy a volverme comunista y que puede anexar mi territorio si él quiere…! ¡_Näkemiin _(Adiós)!

-Bueno, probablemente esa idea sí funcione si lo que quieres es autodestruirt… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡_FIN_, _EKKIII_ (NOOO)! -el islandés, histérico, sujeta con fuerza al finlandés por la cintura, decidido a detenerlo.

-¡_IIIIIS_…! ¡Suéltame…! -patalea Finlandia.

-¡De ninguna manera! -se niega el menor, tajante.

-¡Por favor! ¡Déjame… cumplir… mi último deseo…! ¡Yo… quiero… ser uno con él…! -chilla el finés, apuntando al ruso.

-¡No permitiré… que arruines tu vida… de ese modo…!

En ese momento, vuelven a pasar las chicas de hace un rato, y se quedan mirando la escena, atónitas.

-Te dije que había algo raro en ellos… -susurra una.

-Sí, ya sabía yo que dos chicos normales no iban a rechazar nuestros encantos así como si nada… -responde la otra.

-¡_Fin_... sí tú te vas con _Ryssland_… ¿cómo podré explicarle a _Svíþjóð_ que no fui capaz de detenerte y que dejé que… su mejor amigo… se fuera con otro…?!

-No tienes que explicarle nada a nadie, _Is_… Y en cuanto a mí… sólo quiero ser libre de ir con quien de verdad deseo… al menos por una vez en toda mi trágica historia…

Las dos mujeres están boquiabiertas…

-¡Hey, _Icelandic!_ ¿No decías que era de mala educación hacer numeritos románticos en plena vía pública?

-¿Eh? -Islandia, confundido, baja la guardia por un momento-. ¡Oigan ustedes! ¡No es lo que piensan… ¡_Fin_…! -momento que el finlandés aprovecha para liberarse y empezar a correr hacia el ruso.

-¡_Venäjä_! ¡Voy a ser uno contigo! -exclama Finlandia con todas sus fuerzas.

El ruso lo escucha desde la vereda del frente. Sorprendido, se voltea y esboza una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Es en serio? ¿No estarás haciéndome una broma pesada nuevamente, verdad? -se le oye decir desde lejos.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Está vez está decidido…!

-¡_Finland_! ¡Noooooooooooo! -vocifera Islandia, corriendo detrás del finlandés- ¡Acuérdate de lo que pasó en 1809 cuando te uniste a _Ryssland_! ¡No puedes dejar qué ese loco comunista te anexe otra vez! ¡Y piensa en todos los sacrificios que te ha costado conservar tu soberanía! ¡Además, mira cómo terminaron los países que formaban parte de la ex URRS! ¡Te pasará exactamente lo mismo si… ahhh! -el chico no puede continuar porque la segunda chica lo ha sujetado del brazo derecho.

-¡_You_, _bloody scoundrel_ (maldito sinvergüenza)! ¡Primero me enamoras a primera vista… y luego me rechazas por un hombre... eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar! -exclama, histérica.

-Oiga… yo nunca le dije que se enamorara de mí… además, no estoy interesado en ningún hombre, ¿le quedó claro? ¡Ahora suélteme…! -exige desesperado, al ver que Finlandia está por cruzar la pista, con rumbo a Rusia.

-¡Mujer, haz lo que te dice y vámonos de aquí! ¡Qué no ves que está loco! ¡Habla de su amigo como si fuera un país que existe desde antes de 1809! -señala la primera mujer, nerviosa.

-¡Eso debe de tener una explicación lógica! Ustedes son actores de alguna obra de teatro, y están ensayando su número aquí en el parque, _right_? -le inquiere la segunda chica al islandés, fuera de sí.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo en verdad soy _Ísland_ y él _Finland_, y ambos tenemos más de mil años de historia! ¡Ahora déjeme ir, o todos los _finska_ se volverán comunistas y luego perderán su autonomía! -vocifera Islandia, tratando de zafarse del agarre de la mujer por todos los medios.

-Tú tenías razón… este chico esta demente… -masculla la mujer, tras lo cual libera al islandés, que corre como loco hacia Finlandia, el cual ya ha cruzado la pista y está a medio metro de alcanzar al ruso.

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Puede ser peligroso! -le exige la primera mujer a su amiga.

-¡_Venäjä_! ¡Seamos uno! -exclama el finlandés, lanzándose sobre el ruso…

-¡_Finland_! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -vocifera el islandés, lanzándose al suelo de rodillas, impotente, al ver que Rusia ha recibido a Finlandia con los brazos abiertos, y él ya no puede hacer nada para cambiar la situación. La sentencia de muerte del finlandés está firmada…

Mientras tanto, en la realidad…

-¿_Islanti_? ¿_Islanti_? ¡¿_ISLANTI_?! -exclama Finlandia, moviendo su mano derecha de aquí para allá delante de la cara de Islandia. Sin embargo, no hay reacción.

-¿Algo le pasa a _Is_, _Fin_? -pregunta Noruega, desde el fondo de la cueva, sentado sólo junto a la fogata ya que Suecia había salido a buscar más leña.

-¡Sí! ¡Está ido desde hace un rato! ¡Y lo peor es que suda y tiembla como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla con los ojos abiertos! -informa el finés, alarmado.

-Ahhhh… seguro está soñando despierto…

-¿Soñando… despierto…?

-Sí… la imaginación de _Is_ es muy fuerte. A veces se mete tanto en sus pensamientos que se desconecta de la realidad por un rato.

-¿Desconectarse de la realidad?

-Así es. No te sorprendas si, al despertarse, cree que lo se acaba de imaginar ha pasado de verdad en la vida real…

-¿E…estás hablando en serio…? -preguntó Finlandia, incrédulo.

-Sí…

-Suena como una broma de mal gusto, pero lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos, así que debo creerte… ¿Y ahora qué hago?

-Sólo samaquéalo un poco…

-¿Samaquearlo? E…está bien… -el finlandés obedeció y meció ligeramente al islandés. Este volvió en sí súbitamente…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡_FIN_, NO LO HAGAAAAAAS! -exclamó Islandia como loco, tomando al finés por los hombros y meciéndolo con fuerza de adelante hacia atrás.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡_ISLANTI_! M...M…MI HOMBROOOOOOOO! -chilló Finlandia, lívido de dolor.

-¿Eh? ¿Te molesta el hombro? -preguntó Islandia, como si no supiera nada de lo que había pasado en la mañana.

-¡_Kyllääääää _(SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ)! ¡SUÉLTALOOOO, _OLKAA HYVÄ_ (POR FAVOR)!- suplicó Finlandia, desesperado.

El islandés trató hacer memoria…

-¡AH, CLARO! -exclamó, liberando a su amigo de pronto-. ¡YA RECORDÉ QUE RECIBISTE UN BALAZO EN EL HOMBRO Y…!

-¡PRECISAMENTE! -vociferó el finés, sobándose el hombro izquierdo con la mano derecha-. Auch… auch… auuuch! -lloriqueó, adolorido.

-¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Es que yo sólo quería evitar que te unieras a _Rússland_ y te volvieras comunista…!

Se escucharon pedazos de leña cayendo de golpe sobre el piso de la cueva…

-¡¿_VAD _(QUÉ)?! -Suecia, que acababa de entrar en la cueva, reunía una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación en su rostro-._ Fin_, ¿ese _ryska_ (ruso) te está molestando otra vez? -preguntó, alterado.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡_RUOTSI_! ¡CÁLMATE! ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! -chilló Finlandia, aterrado.

-Pe…pero…_ Island_ dijo que…

-No le hagas caso a _Is_, _Sve_. Él sólo estaba bromeando… -intervino Noruega.

-¿Yo, bromeando? ¡Claro que no! ¡Lo que dije es verd… mhp… mhp… mhp…! -el islandés no pudo continuar porque el finlandés le cubrió la boca con la mano derecha.

-¡_Nor_ tiene razón! ¡_Is _sólo hizo una pequeña broma, _Ru_! ¡Ahora tranquilízate! -exigió Finlandia, hecho un manojo de nervios.

-Bueno. Si ese es el caso, me calmo -dijo el sueco, agachándose a recoger los pedazos de leña que se habían desparramado por el piso-. De todas maneras _Is_, no debes hacer esa clase de bromas… Si _Ryssland_ trata de hacerle daño a _Fin _otra vez, yo…

-Me abandonarías otra vez a mi suerte, como en 1940, ¿verdad? -preguntó el finés, con una pizca de rencor en su voz.

Islandia y Noruega -que, pese a estar un poco lejos, había escuchado con toda claridad lo que el finés dijo- se quedaron mudos, temiendo la reacción de Suecia ante las palabras de Finlandia.

-¿Eh? ¿_Fin_, disculpa? afortunadamente, el sueco no había logrado oír lo que su mejor amigo dijo.

-Ehhh… na…nada _Ru_… _Ruotsi_… mejor sigue haciéndolo lo que estabas haciendo con esa leña, mientras yo le aconsejo a _Is_ que no vuelva a hacer bromas de mal gusto otra vez… ¿te parece? -propuso el finlandés, a secas.

-¿E…estás seguro? -preguntó Suecia, todavía confundido por la inusual actitud de su amigo hacia él.

-Claro que sí… -respondió Finlandia con algo de rudeza.

El sueco, un poco contrariado, terminó de recoger los pedazos de leña que se le habían caído al piso, los puso sobre sobre su regazo y luego fue a sentarse junto al noruego. Finlandia e Islandia volvieron a quedarse solos al centro de la cueva.

-Este… _Fin_, lo siento… Es que a veces me sumerjo por completo en mi imaginación y luego me cuesta distinguir la realidad de la ficción… -se disculpó el islandés, algo avergonzado.

-Ehhh… sí… _Nor_ ya me había explicado eso, aunque en un principio se me hizo muy difícil de creer…

-Te comprendo… tal vez parezca una broma de mal gusto, pero la razón es que tengo un poder creativo muy grande y muy poderoso para las historias. No por nada soy el país que más libros lee y publica alrededor del mundo **(8)**... -señaló el menor, orgulloso.

-¿E…en serio? -preguntó el mayor, sorprendido.

-Sí. Pero _Fin_, ahora quiero saber, ¿por qué le dijiste _eso_ tan directamente a _Sve_? -le preguntó con gran curiosidad Islandia a Finlandia en un susurro casi confidencial.

-Eh… porque… yo… ah -el finés titubeó. No estaba seguro de si debía continuar o no-. Olvídalo _Is_. No quiero hablar del tema. Mejor continuemos con lo de mi personalidad….

-¡Pero _Fin_! -protestó el menor.

-Te lo contaré luego. Primero respóndeme, ¿me cae el carácter melancólico?

-¡NO! ¡Sí fueras así, llegarías a exasperar a todo el mundo, tendríamos a una multitud de mujeres acosándonos y llegarías hasta extremo de suicidarte! -advirtió el islandés, histérico.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¡¿SU…SU…SUICIDARMEEEEEE?! -parecía que el finlandés sufriría una crisis nerviosa en cualquier momento ante tal revelación.

-¡SÍ! ¡Quisieras unirte a _Rússland_, que es prácticamente lo mismo!

-¡¿YO?! ¡¿UNIRME A _VENÄJÄ_?! ¡¿ES BROMA?!

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Te lo aseguro!

-Bueno, bueno, entiendo que si estuviese tan deprimido irritaría a todos aquellos que me rodean, me quedaría sin amigos y querría desaparecer del mapa, pero… ¿ser acosado por una multitud de mujeres? -preguntó el finés confundido-. ¡_Is_, eso no tiene sentido!

-Ahhh… es que, creo que mi imaginación se mezcló con uno de mis recuerdos, y el producto fue "eso"…

-¿"Eso"?

-Sí… "eso" que me acabo de imaginar…

-Ehhhh… ya veo, pero… dime, ¿de qué recuerdos estás hablando?

-Ahhhh… ¿Te acuerdas de esa vez, en la conferencia mundial, cuando estábamos tratando el tema de la erupción del _Eyjafjallajökull_?

-¡Ah, sí, cuando _Routsi _se enfermó y no pudo ir!

-Sí… y al final de la reunión _Dan_ y _Noru_ se nos adelantaron porque sus vuelos salían pronto…

-¡Claro, entonces, decidimos recorrer las calles de _New York_ hasta esperar que llegara la hora para abordar los nuestros, que partían mucho más tarde! -hizo memoria el finés.

-Sí y… y… -Islandia empezó a titubear, y se pudo pálido, como si estuviera rememorando un horrible trauma del pasado que hubiese preferido nunca recordar.

-¿Y? -preguntó Finlandia, al ver que el menor se había quedado mudo.

-¿Ya no recuerdas…?

-¿Eh? -el finlandés se esforzó por hacer memoria-. ¡Ah sííííííííí! ¡Todas las chicas que pasaban por nuestro lado querían ligarte!

-¿A mí? A ti, dirás…

-_Is_, recuerdo con mucha claridad que la cajera de ese mini market casi te saca la ropa porque no le quisiste dar un beso…

-¿A sí? ¿Y qué me dices de aquellas dos mujeres que te abordaron en un parque cercano con la excusa de pedirte una dirección, luego te abrazaron por la espalda y al final no te querían soltar…?

-¡Está bien, está bien… mejor dejémoslo en que ambos éramos acosados por igual, ¿de acuerdo?! -propuso un nervioso Finlandia, sin querer involucrarse más en la cuestión.

-Sí, creo que así está mejor…

-¡Pero, olvidando ese pequeño detalle, el punto es que la personalidad depresiva no me cae, ¿verdad?! -preguntó el fines, tratando de cambiar el incómodo tema de conversación.

-Para nada,_ Fin_…

-Bueno, creo que al final de cuentas, me quedaré con mi carácter de siempre -suspiró el finlandés, resignado-. ¿Tú que piensas? ¿Así como soy está bien?

-¿Eh? ¿Tu carácter… de siempre…? -Islandia empieza a imaginarse cómo se comportaría el Finlandia normal en las situaciones anteriores…

**Escena cuatro. Lugar: Sala de conferencias mundiales. Tiempo: Antes de que la reunión empiece. Versión: El Finlandia que todos conocen.**

-Hola _Fin_… -saluda el islandés.

-¡Hola _Is_! ¡Qué gusto verte! -responde Finlandia, con su animada voz de siempre y una cálida sonrisa.

-Igualmente. ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Muy bien! ¡Mi país sigue siendo el primero en educación a nivel mundial, y estoy feliz por eso! ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Mejor que antes, sobrellevando la crisis…

-Oh, _Is_… lo lamento mucho. Si necesitas ayuda sólo pídemela, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias. Por cierto, ¿cómo está el clima en tu país ahora?

-Está nevando un poco y hace mucho frío, ¡pero los paisajes se ven hermosos! ¡Deberías venir a verlos!

-Probablemente lo haga. Me gusta la idea. Dime, ¿cómo está _Sv_e?

-El pobre me llamó temprano para decirme que pescó un resfriado, y para pedirme que lo excusara.

-Lástima por él. Ojalá se recupere pronto. Por cierto _Fin_, ¿sabes que traigo dentro de mi abrigo?

-¿EH? ¿Dentro de tu abrigo? -pregunta el finés con curiosidad.

-Sí…

-¿Qué podrá ser? ¡_Is_, por favor dime, me mata la intriga!

-¡Una botella del mejor vodka que compré la última vez visité tu nación! -responde el menor, como sacar el mencionado licor del interior de su chaqueta-. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Estás hablando en serio! ¡Es genial! ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa después de la reunión para tomar un poco? -propone Finlandia, entusiasmado.

-Eso sería fantástico. Pero que _Nore_ no se entere.

-Y _Den_ tampoco. Querría colarse, y, no es que sea malo, ¡pero la verdad se pone insoportable cuando está ebrio!

-Estoy de acuerdo. Será un secreto. Y, ¿qué opinas si mañana, temprano, vamos a uno de tus saunas los dos juntos?

-¡Fabuloso! ¡Hace tiempo que no he pisado el sauna, y quisiera relajarme un poco!

-Entonces, esta será una buena ocasión para que descargues toda la tensión. Por cierto, debes estar con todos los preparativos encima para la Navidad que se avecina, ¿verdad?

-Ahhh… -suspira el finlandés, agobiado- no tienes idea de lo ocupado que me encuentro, este año estoy calculando todo al milímetro para no estar nuevamente en apuros como la Navidad pasada, ¡cuando tres Santas desaparecieron! Pero, pese a todos los contratiempos, ¡estoy muy emocionado!

-Me imagino. ¿Te disfrazarás de Santa también este año, cierto?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Si no me disfrazo de Santa, no soy _Suomi_! Espero que te hayas portado bien este año, _Is_, jejejeje… -pregunta el mayor, con una sonrisa.

-¡Yo siempre me porto bien! -aclara el menor, haciéndose el ofendido-. Oye, entonces, ¿puedo hacerte un pedido especial para esta Navidad?

-¿Pedido especial? ¡Por supuesto! Anda, dime. Te escucho…

-_IIIIIIs_! -un nuevo llamado de Finlandia hizo que Islandia regresara a la realidad… por cuarta vez…

-¿Eh? -parpadeó el menor varias veces, tratando de ubicarse-. ¿_Fin_? Entonces, ¿si me traerás mi pedido especial esta Navidad?

-¿Pedido especial? ¿Cuál pedido especial, _Is_? -preguntó el finlandés, confundido.

-Y mañana iremos juntos al sauna y a beber vodka en secreto, ¿cierto? -preguntó, tan fuerte, que su voz resonó por toda la cueva.

De inmediato, Noruega y Suecia levantaron la cabeza y clavaron los ojos en el finlandés, exigiéndole una explicación.

-Mph… _Fin_, ¿cómo que a beber vodka en secreto? -inquirió Suecia un poco molesto.

-Oye _Fin_, deja de corromper a mi _lillebror_, él es menor de edad… -exigió Noruega.

-¡GYAAAAAAAH! ¡_IS_! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO HAGAS BROMAS PESADAS! -Finlandia, aterrado, está por entrar en crisis nerviosa.

-¿Eh? Ahhh… -después de un momento, el islandés se da cuenta de que ha vuelto a mezclar la realdad con la ficción, y trata de arreglar la situación, un poco avergonzado-. Lo siento. _Sve_, deja a _Fin_ en paz. Sólo bromeaba…. otra vez…. ¡Y en cuanto a ti _Nore_, que te quede bien claro: YO YA SOY UN ADULTO, y bebo lo que quiero cuándo quiero y con quién quiero, ¿de acuerdo?!

-Sí seguro… y después el alcohol te choca tanto que tengo que llevarte a casa cargado sobre mi espalda… -replicó el noruego.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo tengo genes nórdicos, y por lo tanto puedo resistir cualquier clase de bebida que me pongan delante sin que me afecte en lo más mínimo! -argumento Islandia, molesto.

-Es mentira… -rebatió su hermano mayor.

-¡Es verdad!

-Mentira…

-¡Verdad!

-Mentira…

-¡Verdad!

-Mentira…

-¡VERDAD!

-¡Oigan chicos! -intervino Finlandia. ¡Arreglemos esto de una forma civilizada! ¡Qué _Ru_ saque la botella de vodka que tiene dentro del abrigo, entonces _Is_ y yo hacemos una competencia de bebida, y si él aguanta sobrio más tiempo que yo, podemos concluir que tiene genes escandinavos resistentes al alcohol y damos por terminada la controversia! -propuso, emocionado. Al fin y al cabo, era la única manera que se le ocurría de recuperar su amado licor de las "garras" del sueco.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo -Islandia apoyó la moción.

-Pues nosotros no… -el noruego y el sueco, por otro lado, rechazaron de plano la idea.

-¡Oh, vamos, chicos, no sean tan aburridos! -replicó Finlandia, y en menos de un segundo, tuvo las miradas ambos nórdicos mayores clavadas en la suya…

-¡OHGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡E…está bien! ¡Retiro mi proposición…! ¡Pero dejen de mirarme así! -suplicó el finés, al borde de un ataque nervioso.

-Y no se te ocurra volver a beber vodka en secreto… -exigió el sueco.

-Y menos con mi lillebror al lado… -prosiguió el noruego.

-Ahhh…ahhh…ahhh…. -_Finlandia_ tenía la respiración entrecortada. -"¿Quién se ha creído ese sueco para darme órdenes?" -pensaba. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a contradecirlo por el miedo que le tenía, y más en "aquel" momento en específico.

-Tsk… hermanos mayores… arruinando siempre las grandes ideas -se lamentó Islandia-. Oye _Fin_, ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó el islandés, al ver al mayor hecho un manojo de nervios.

-¡¿QUÉ, ACASO NO ES OBVIO?! ¡ESOS DOS ESTÁN A PUNTO DE ASESINARME CON LA MIRADA! ¡GYAH! -vociferó el finlandés, temblando como una gelatina, mientras señalaba a Noruega y a Suecia.

-¿Asesinarte con la mirada?

-¡SÍÍÍÍÍ! ¡Y en cuanto a ti, _Is_, tienes que aprender a diferenciar lo que te imaginas de lo que sucede realmente, o vas a meterme en un serio lío la próxima vez! -regañó Finlandia al menor.

-Perdón, perdón… -se disculpó Islandia, un poco avergonzado-. En cuanto regrese a casa, voy a tomar una terapia…

-¿Otra vez del control de la ira?

-¡CLARO QUE NO! Está vez será del control de la imaginación…

-¿Eh? ¿Es en serio? Bueno, de cualquier manera la necesitas, porque para seguir creyendo en_ trolls_ a tu edad…

-¿Perdón? ¿Dijiste algo acerca de los _trolls_?

-Eh… ¡NO… NO… NO…! ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Mejor dime, ¿me quedo con mi personalidad de siempre?! -el finés trató de cambiar el tema con una risita nerviosa.

-Definitivamente. Perdón por los comentarios que hice. Francamente, no te imagino de otra manera… -aseguró el menor.

-Pero, aun así. Se supone que yo represento a los finlandeses, y la mayoría de ellos son fríos, amargados o melancólicos… y no los culpo, ¡el clima influye mucho! Por otro lado, yo soy todo lo contrario. ¿Crees que esté mal? -preguntó el mayor, un poco preocupado.

-No lo creo, _Fin_. Seguro que también existen fineses amables y sonrientes igual que tú…

-Bueno, tienes razón. Ahora que lo pienso, ¡lo que pasa es que, para que un finlandés se te abra por completo, debes dejar que pase el tiempo, y tienes que desarrollar mucha confianza con él! ¡Entonces será igual de cálido como yo! ¡No es que mi gente sea fría, amargada o melancólica, sólo que a veces esconde su verdadera personalidad! ¡Igual que tú, _Is_! -señaló el finlandés.

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?

-¡GYYYAHHH! ¡NADA, NADA! ¡QUÉ ME QUEDO CON MI CARÁCTER DE SIEMPREEEEEE! -se rectificó el mayor, nervioso.

-Más te vale… o vas conocer mi lado oscuro… -amenazó el menor, desprendiendo un aura aterradora.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!

-Era broma…

-¡ERES IGUAL QUE TU HERMANO! ¡DICES TUS BROMAS CON DEMASIADA SERIEDAD!

-Ese es el secreto del humor nórdico… y si no, pregúntale a _Noru_ y a _Svi_…

-¡A _Nor_ y a Ru? -el finés se volteó a ver a los susodichos y, casualmente, ellos también se giraron. Entonces, las miradas de Noruega y Suecia se clavaron en la de Finlandia.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -vociferó Finlandia, atemorizado-. ¡NI HABLAR! ¡ELLOS DOS ME DAN MIEDO!

-¿Miedo? -preguntó Islandia, confundido-. Ah, sí ya recuerdo… hace rato, viniste a mi lado, suplicándome ayuda porque esos dos te tenían aterrado. Sin embargo, luego nos distrajimos hablando sobre tu personalidad, y olvidé preguntarte, ¿qué te han hecho para que estés tan asustado?

-¡Míralos a los ojos y lo comprenderás! -aseguró el finlandés, histérico.

-Yo creo que estás exagerando, _Fin_… -Islandia se volteó a ver a su hermano mayor - Él se ve de lo más norm… ¿eh? -de pronto, el noruego empezó a emanar un aura deprimente que estremeció al menor.

-¿Pasa algo _Is_? -preguntó Noruega, dándose cuenta de que Islandia lo observa con fijeza…

-Este… no yo sólo… juraría que estás abatido por algo…

-¿Abatido yo? Cuando me prohíban cazar ballenas, entonces estaré abatido…

-_Nor_, cazar ballenas está mal… -intervino Suecia.

-Tal vez lo esté, pero _Is_ también lo hace…

-¡Oye _Nor_, deja de meterme a mí en ese lío! ¡Además yo sigo tu ejemplo, porque tú eres mi…! -el menor estuvo a punto de decir "hermano mayor", pero se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Tu qué? Vamos Is, dilo… -presionó el noruego.

-¡De ninguna manera! Lo que quise decir es que… ¡_Japan_ también lo hace, y nadie le dice nada **(9)**!

-El que otros también lo hagan no es una excusa válida para seguir cazando a esos animales, que están en peligro de extinción… -señaló el sueco.

-Oh, vamos _Sve_, no te pongas tan estricto… -protestó Islandia- además, ¿desde cuando eres ecologista?

-Mph -Suecia clavó su mirada en Islandia. Este se estremeció y tragó saliva. -Soy ecologista y estricto desde que nací. Y tú deberías copiarme a mí, en lugar de seguir el mal ejemplo de _Nor_…

-Ehhh… ehhh… ehhh… c…c…claro, _Sve_… -sólo atinó a decir el islandés, nervioso.

-Oh, vamos _Sve_, no pongas a mi _lillebror_ en mi contra… -se quejó el noruego.

-¡No soy tu _lillebror_, ya te lo he dicho! ¡Ahora déjame en paz! -exigió Islandia, molesto.

-Siempre dices eso, pero sé que en el fondo me quieres como tu _eldste bror_… -afirmó Noruega, triunfante.

-¡Claro que no!

-Claro que sí…

-¡Qué no!

-Qué sí…

-¡Qué no!

-Qué sí…

-¡QUÉ NO!

-Qué sí… Y no me sigas contradiciendo, o voy a leerte un párrafo de mi libro de cuentos… en este momento… -amenazó Noruega, como sacar la mencionada publicación del interior de su abrigo y empezar a desprender un aura escalofriante, otra vez… -_Lillebror _maleducado, _lillebror_ maleducado… ¿al menos tú sí escucharás mi lectura, verdad?

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¿ACASO CREES QUE ESTOY LOCO? ¡Además, ¿qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Hoy das miedo! -vociferó el menor, algo alterado.

-Es que desde hace rato quiero leerle alguno de mis relatos a alguien, y nadie quiere… -se lamentó el noruego, como cerrar su libro.

-¡Pues claro, nadie está tan demente como para aceptar una proposición de esa clase! Además, creí que el único lo suficientemente tonto como para acceder a escuchar tu lectura es _Danmörk_…

Al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo, Noruega empieza a desprender un aura deprimente que se mezcla con su aura escalofriante…

-¡Y por hacerlo, se ha arriesgado a que lo conviertas en quién sabe qué cuántas veces! -le recriminó el menor.

-Igual, no se arriesgaba a nada… -se excusa el mayor- mi magia no funciona en _dum_ (estúpidos) como él… aunque sí que surte efecto al instante en lindos peliplateados que no quieren decirle _eldste bror_ a sus hermanos mayores…

-¡¿Es esa una amenaza?! -preguntó el islandés, enojado.

-No… claro que no…

-¡Bueno, de cualquier manera, guarda ya ese libro, y… y… y…! -al ver que el aura que emana del mayor se hace cada vez más grande, el menor se quedó mudo del susto.

-¿Y qué, _lillebror_?

-¡Y nada! -el islandés se giró, dando por terminada la conversación. Entonces, tembloroso, se apegó disimuladamente a Finlandia y trató de refugiarse en él.

-¿Ahora te das cuenta, _Is_?

-T…t…tenías razón… hoy ambos dan miedo… sobre todo _Nore_… admitió Islandia.

-¡TE LO DIJE! ¿Tienes idea de por qué? -pregunta Finlandia, en un susurro.

-N…n…no lo sé… supongo que a mi hermano le afectó haberse enemistado con_ Danmörk_ y no tener en quién descargar su ira ahora… -afirmó el islandés, también en voz baja.

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí… ya lo he visto actuar así en varias ocasiones y por la misma razón… aunque esta vez sí que le ha chocado bastante… Pero, en lo que tiene que ver con _Svi_, no tengo ni idea de por qué luce más aterrador que de costumbre…

-Pues me temo que yo sí…

-¿Eh? ¿La tienes? -preguntó Islandia. El finlandés asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Y cuál es?

-¿En serio no lo has notado, _Is_?

-Claro que no, por eso te lo estoy preguntando, _Fin_…

-Vuelve a mirar a _Ru_ nuevamente, pero pon más atención esta vez y entonces te darás cuenta…

-¿Eh? Mirar a _Svi_, que está junto a _Nore_… ¿otra vez? -preguntó el islandés, un poco asustado por la idea.

Sí…

-E…e…está bien, _Fin_… Y todo en pro de que no se diga que soy un cobarde… -Islandia, algo tembloroso, se volteó, tratando de ocultar su temor, y fijó la mirada en el sueco, que en ese preciso instante levantó la vista…

-Mph… entonces _Is_, ¿dejarás de cazar ballenas? -le preguntó Suecia al islandés.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡E…e…este… claro, _Svi_, cómo tú digas! -sólo atinó a responder el menor, presa del susto, y dándose la vuelta hacia Finlandia de golpe.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta? preguntó el finés.

-S…s…sí… no trae sus lentes puestos…

-Es una desgracia, ¿no crees?

-D…d…definitivamente…

-Me pregunto, ¿cómo dormiremos tranquilos si _Nor_ y _Svi_ están dando tanto miedo en nuestro mismísimo costado?- se lamentó el finlandés, preocupado.

-B…b…buena pregunta… ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos acurrucamos aquí, juntos, por hoy, y dejamos que ellos dos se acomoden solos allá atrás? -propuso Islandia, temblando.

-_Is_, ¿estás pidiendo dormir conmigo como si fueras un niño pequeño que acaba de tener una pesadilla y está aterrado? -preguntó Finlandia, con una sonrisa tierna.

-No, más bien, como uno que ha visto dos monstros debajo de su cama y no quiere que lo devoren…

-¿Eh?

-¡Nada! ¡Yo sólo quiero acostarme a tu lado para mantener el calor! -se excusó el menor-. ¡Sí, eso es! ¡Ahora, levanta el brazo! -le pidió a Finlandia, como acomodarse en su pecho y poner la extremidad del mayor encima de su espalda, rodeándolo.

-¡Auch! ¡_Is_, más suave! ¡Te recuerdo que tengo el hombro lesionado! -se quejó el finés.

-Y…y…ya lo sé… pero es el hombro del otro lado… no seas exagerado…

-Jejeje… esto es nostálgico, ¿sabes?

-¿Nostálgico?

-Me recuerda cuando eras un pequeño _Islanti_ que quería que sus hermanos mayores lo arrullaran por las noches…

-¡Esto no es igual! -aclaró el menor, avergonzado- ¡Ya te dije que me acurruco contigo únicamente porque quiero mantener el calor! ¡Esa es la única razón, ¿de acuerdo?!

-Claro… -el finlandés empezó a acariciarle el cabello al islandés con ternura y suavidad, mientras sonreía cálidamente…

-Aggg… _Fin_… -protestó de repente un sonrojado Islandia…

-¿Qué?

-Deja de hacer eso… me siento incómodo… -exigió el menor.

-¡Ah, claro, perdón! -se disculpó el mayor, retirando su mano de la cabeza de Islandia, avergonzado.

* * *

-Oye _Sve_, ¿deseas escuchar un relato de mi libro de historias? -le ofreció Noruega a Suecia, mientras ambos todavía estaban sentados en la parte posterior de la cueva.

-Mph… no gracias… -sólo atinó a responder el sueco, algo atemorizado.

-Ahhh… así que tú tampoco… -se lamentó Noruega, cuya aura de melancolía se había triplicado hasta aquel momento-. ¿Por qué todo el mundo rechaza mi proposición? -preguntó, algo decaído.

-Porque… nadie es igual que _Denmark_… supongo… -respondió el sueco, sin pensar demasiado en lo que dijo.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? -preguntó el noruego, molesto.

-Na…na…nada… -se rectificó Suecia, un poco alterado por la expresión que Noruega llevaba en la cara.

-Te recuerdo que _Den_, por _dum_ acaba de perder mi amistad. Así que de ninguna manera pienso volver a leerle nada, ¿entiendes? -aclaró, enérgicamente.

-Ya lo sé, y te doy la razón. Perdona por lo que dije…

-Está bien…

De repente, el noruego se puso de pie y empezó a dirigirse hacia la entrada de la cueva.

-O…oye _Nor_, ¿a dónde vas? -preguntó el sueco.

-Acabo de ver a una criatura mágica pasando por allá afuera, y voy a saludarla. Tal vez ella si desee escuchar un relato de mi libro de cuentos.

-E… ¿en serio? -preguntó Suecia, algo incrédulo-. Yo pensé que ibas a hablar con _Dan_…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-N…nada… que vayas con cuidado… hace bastante frío al exterior…

-Ya lo sé. _Takk_…

El noruego empezó a avanzar hacia la parte delantera de la cueva, cuando vio al islandés y al finés abrazados.

-Oigan, ¿qué les ocurre a ustedes dos? -preguntó, deteniéndose junto a ellos, sorprendido por la escena.

-¿_Nore_? -preguntó Islandia, incómodo, mientras alzaba la cabeza.

-¡¿_Nor_?! ¿Q….q…qué es lo que sucede?! -quiso saber el finés, algo alterado por la presencia del noruego.

-Me gustaría saber por qué mi _lillebror_ nunca quiere acurrucarse conmigo, pero sí contigo, _Fin_… -exigió el noruego, algo celoso.

-¡GYAAAAAAAH! ¡_NOR_! ¡NO TE LO TOMES PERSONAL! -vociferó Finlandia, alterado por la expresión que había puesto Noruega. -"_Is_, haz algo" -le suplicó al menor con la mirada.

-Agggg… -renegó Islandia-. Mira _Nore_, lo que pasa es que queremos conservar el calor, ¿entiendes? -argumentó.

-Pero tú nunca quieres acurrucarte conmigo, ni siquiera para conservar el calor… -se quejó el noruego, con algo de tristeza.

-¡Ahhhh, _Nore_, por favor! ¿Otra vez te has puesto sensible? ¡¿No me digas que es por el asunto de _Dan_?! -insinuó el islandés, provocando que el aura atemorizante de su hermano creciera todavía más.

-Deja de mencionar a ese _dum_… -exigió Noruega, molesto-. Ahora, promete que te acurrucarás conmigo mañana por la noche.

-No quiero.

-Promételo…

-No.

-Promételo…

-No.

-Promételo…

-No.

-PRO…MÉ…TE…LO… -demandó el noruego, con la voz más aterradora que poseía, provocándole un enorme susto al finés.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡_IS_! ¡HAZ LO QUE TE DICE! -le suplicó Finlandia al menor.

-¡E…está bien! ¡Tú ganas _Nore_! ¡Mañana dormiré a tu lado, _danmit_! -cedió al fin Islandia, que también estaba algo nervioso por el comportamiento de su hermano.

-Así me gusta… -de repente, el aura del noruego se apagó. -Ahora, si me disculpan, voy allá afuera un segundo.

-¿Allá afuera? -preguntó el finés, sorprendido-. ¿Vas a ver a _Tanska_?

Al escuchar el nombre del danés, el aura helada de Noruega volvió a aparecer. -¿A ti te parece? -replicó, molesto.

-¡GYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡N…N...NOOOOOO! ¡LO LAMENTO! -lloriqueó el finlandés, aterrado.

-Oye _Nore_, si no vas a ver a _Dan_, ¿entonces para qué vas afuera? -inquirió el menor, confundido.

-Para saludar a una criatura mágica… -respondió el mayor, simple y llanamente.

-"Sin comentarios" -pensó el finlandés, prefiriendo guardar silencio antes que expresar su opinión al respecto y volver a meter la pata.

-"Bueno, si esa criatura es un _troll_, creo que vale la pena exponerse al frío del exterior con tal de saludarla." -opinó por su parte Islandia.

-Ahhh… qué pena… ya se fue… -se lamentó el noruego, mirando hacia afuera, decepcionado al notar que la criatura mágica a la que quería ver había desaparecido-. Mejor me regreso allá atrás… aquí está demasiado helado… -comentó. Entonces, se fijó en los dos menores que tiritaban de frío y permanecían abrazados allí a sus pies.- Oigan ustedes, ¿no sería mejor que fueran a sentarse junto a la fogata, con _Sve_ y conmigo, en vez de estar aquí, tan cerca a la entrada, y congelándose? -les preguntó.

-¡¿C…con _Ru_?! -preguntó Finlandia, aterrado ante la sola idea.

-¿Y contigo? -la completó Islandia.

-¡NI HABLAR! -respondieron ambos al unísono, tras ponerse de acuerdo con la mirada.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no? -preguntó el noruego, un poco desconcertado.

-¡Jum! ¿Qué por qué? ¡Te lo diré! ¡Porque tú y _Sve_ están dando…! -el islandés quiso decir la verdad, pero al notar la expresión de Noruega, se intimidó un poco y empezó a titubear.

-¿Estamos dando, qué? -insistió el noruego.

-Ehh…ehhh…ehhhh… ¡qué nos quedamos aquí a la entrada para vigilar si esa criatura mágica regresa! ¡En cuanto la veamos, te avisamos, ¿de acuerdo?! -se inventó el islandés para despistar a su hermano.

-Mmmm… me parece bien… pero ten cuidado con resfriarte… -advirtió Noruega, preocupado, tras lo cual se agachó y le subió el cierre al abrigo de su "hermanito", que estaba abierto. Luego, le acomodó la chalina, el gorro, los guantes…

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE HACES?! -protestó un sonrojado Islandia…

-Arroparte como debe ser… -respondió el noruego.

-¡No es necesario que lo hagas! -aclaró el islandés, empujando a Noruega de su lado.

-Claro que es necesario, no seas terco… -insistió el noruego, volviendo a acercarse a Islandia y arreglándole el cuello del abrigo, de modo que lo cubriera mejor.

-¡Yo soy terco si quiero serlo! ¡Ahora suéltame, o rompo mi promesa! -amenazó el menor, incómodo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… -accedió el mayor, apartándose de su hermano-. Me voy, me voy… -dijo, levantándose, dándose la vuelta, y dirigiéndose hacia su lugar junto a la fogata-. Y no olvides que, si no cumples tu palabra mañana, algo terrible le pasará a tu economía… -le advirtió, mientras se alejaba, a su _lillebror_.

Este sólo atinó a tragar saliva y ponerse un poco pálido. "En la que me he metido…" -se lamentó internamente, tras lo cual lanzó un suspiro.

-Al fin se fue… -susurró Finlandia, aliviado, en cuanto vio al noruego sentado al fondo, y lejos de él-. Y no es que sea malo, ¡pero _Nor_ está dando mucho miedo hoy día! -lloriqueó.

-Ya te dije que es por culpa de _Dan_. Siempre se pone así cuando se pelea con él... -señaló Islandia.

-Pues qué mal… -se quejó el finés-. ¡Espero que ambos se amisten pronto, o mis nervios van a estallar!

-No sólo los tuyos… Sin embargo, me temo que no será tan fácil que eso ocurra. _Nore _se ha enojado en serio con _Dan_ esta vez. Y no puedo culparlo. Ese _heimskur_ se pasó de la raya al dispararte en el hombro… Por cierto, _Fin_, ¿ya te sientes mejor? -preguntó el islandés, un poco preocupado.

-Sí, gracias, por haberme atendido junto a _Nor_ en ese momento crítico… -respondió Finlandia, con una sonrisa.

-No es nada… pero estábamos realmente preocupados por ti… creíamos que te perderíamos… -recordó Islandia con tristeza.

-¿En serio? -el finlandés parecía sorprendido-. Lamento haberlos angustiado tanto…

-No fue culpa tuya. Como ya dije, el único responsable aquí es _Dan_. ¡No sólo _Nore_, sino todos estamos molestos con él por haberse atrevido a llegar a tanto! -aseguró el islandés, indignado

-¿Sabes? No deberían echarle toda la culpa a él, _Is_… -susurró Finlandia, tras un momento de silencio.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -replicó el menor, anonadado.

-Estuve pensando en lo que _Ta_ dijo en la mañana, antes de que me pidiera disculpas, y ahora creo que él tiene algo de razón, después de todo…

-¿Algo de… razón…? ¡Pero _Fin_!

-_Ruotsi_ fue el que estuvo buscando problemas en primer lugar…

-¿_Sve_?

-Sí. _Ru_ conoce a _Ta_. Sabe que cuando lo provocan, es impulsivo y puede ponerse muy violento. Y, aun así, decidió molestarlo. Él pidió pelea, y la obtuvo…

-¿Estás insinuando que _Sve_ es el culpable de todo esto? -preguntó el menor, incrédulo.

-Algo así. No estoy tratando de justificar a _Ta_, porque lo que hizo sin duda estuvo mal. Pero _Ru_ tiene que cargar con su parte de la responsabilidad. Él solo quería descargar su ira, y no le importó si alguno de los tres que no estábamos directamente implicados salía lastimado… -afirmó el mayor, algo resentido.

-_Fin_, en la mañana no pensabas igual. Incluso estuviste dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida para salvar a _Svi_…

-Sé que me arriesgué por él… y lo hice porque, al fin y al cabo… es mi amigo -admitió el finés-. Es mi amigo, y los amigos deben estar dispuestos a arriesgarse unos por otros… ¿verdad?

-Tú lo has dicho. Es tú amigo. Entonces, ¿por qué de repente tu actitud hacia él ha cambiado tanto? -inquirió Islandia, provocando que Finlandia se incomodara y se quedara callado.

Era evidente que el problema de fondo era más espinoso de lo que aparentaba. Y, por eso, el finés procuraba evitarlo por todos los medios.

-Mira _Is_, prefiero no hablar acerca de…

-No _Fin_. Tú estás molesto con _Svi_ por algo, y ese algo está atormentándote y creando una brecha entra ambos desde hace un rato. Ahora, debes decirme qué es… -exigió el menor-. No puedes seguir guardándote "ese algo" para ti. No puedes seguir evadiendo el tema.

Finlandia guardó silencio ante las directas palabras del islandés -T…tienes razón _Is_… tienes razón, aunque yo no quiera aceptarlo -admitió, algo sombrío-. Bueno… supongo que no puedo ocultártelo más. Voy a contarte lo que sucede, pero no sé si te guste oírlo…

-¿No sabes si me guste? -preguntó Islandia, sin entender a qué se refería el otro.

-Sí. Probablemente la imagen que tienes de mí cambie un poco… -le advirtió el mayor al menor, confundiéndolo todavía más.

-¿Mi imagen… de ti?

-Sí... _Is_, tú… ¿me consideras rencoroso? -preguntó el mayor, mirando directamente hacia los ojos del menor.

-¿Rencoroso? ¿Tú?

-Sí. Y no necesito que me vuelvas a imaginar con esa personalidad en una escena alterna como hace un rato. Sólo quiero que seas sincero. En nuestra realidad… ¿crees que yo… sea rencoroso…?

-_Fin_, ni siquiera tengo que pensar para responderte. Tú eres amable, gentil, y muy buena persona. No le guardarías resentimiento a nadie jamás… -aseguró el menor, absolutamente convencido.

-Entonces, ¿qué pensarías si te dijera que… vengo guardándole rencor… a _Ruotsi_… por más de setenta años…? -tras confesar esto, el finés empezó a respirar entrecortado, y a morderse el labio inferior con fuerza. No le había sido fácil decir lo que dijo.

El islandés estaba tan impresionado por lo que acababa de oír que se quedó con la boca abierta por un buen rato.

-_F_…_Fin_…_land_… -pudo decir al fin-. T…tú…

-Sí _Is_. Tal vez no sea frío, rebelde o melancólico. Pero sí soy un maldito rencoroso… He pasado cada segundo, por más de siete décadas, tratando de olvidar lo que ocurrió _ese_ día. Y creí que, a estas alturas, ya lo había conseguido. Hasta he empezado a llevarme bastante bien con _Ru_ últimamente. Y, de repente, hoy día, mientras estaba inconsciente… _ese_ día ha regresado a mi memoria. He vuelto a recordar lo que él me hizo… -manifestó Finlandia, con una tristeza enorme en la mirada, una tristeza que Islandia jamás le había visto al eternamente sonriente finés.

-_F_…_Fin_… -susurró el islandés-. ¿De qué día estás hablando? -preguntó, confundido.

* * *

**(1)** **Kilpisjärvi:**Pueblo ubicado en la Laponia finlandesa. Se encuentra en la frontera con Noruega y Suecia. Tiene montañas muy elevadas y un paisaje espectacular. Se considera parte del "brazo" derecho de Finlandia -si ven bien el mapa de Finlandia, verán que el país tiene la forma de una "doncella" xDDD, pero sin brazo izquierdo, ya que lo perdió (el Istmo de Carelia) ante Rusia.

**(2) Korvapuusti:** Rollo de canela, o pan dulce típico de Finlandia, creado en la década de 1920.

**(3) Lordi**!: Es una banda finlandesa de _hard rock_ y _heavy metal_ fundada en 1992 en la ciudad de Rovaniemi por el vocalista _Mr. Lordi_, que ganó en 2006 el concurso musical de _Eurovisión_. Por cierto, dicen que Finlandia es la cuna del _Heavy Metal_ (¿quién lo diría O.o?)

**(4) **Pues no… Finlandia no fue un vikingo. Los fineses nunca participaron en las expediciones vikingas, aunque si permitieron que los vikingos suecos comerciaran y establecieran bases en su país, para atacar a otras regiones, como Rusia

**(5)** Aunque parezca divertido, ¡los islandeses todavía creen en los trolls O.o! En 2007, se realizó una encuesta, la cual reveló que el 54% no niega la existencia de estos seres, el 8% cree en ellos directamente, y el 3% afirma haberlos encontrado personalmente. Sólo el 13 % de los participantes negó de plano su existencia. Por otro lado, hace poco, la construcción de una carretera en la Reykjavik, la capital del país, fue suspendida temporalmente porque se dijo que "podría presentar una amenaza a la vida de los elfos y pequeños duendecillos invisibles" xD… Suena bizarro… ¡pero es verdad O.o!

**(6)** Finlandia está en el puesto 14° a nivel mundial en lo que tiene que ver con suicidios.

**(7) Sertralina:** Es un antidepresivo muy conocido. Dicen que es uno de los mejores, aunque por lo que he podido ver en personas que conozco y que (por desgracia) la toman, solo les causa mucho sueño, como si las dopara… :(

**(8) **Los islandeses aman los libros. De hecho, es el país que tiene más escritores, más obras publicadas y más libros leídos per cápita que cualquier otra nación del mundo. Hasta hay una frase en islandés que refleja el fenómeno: "_Ad ganga med bok I maganum_" ("Todo el mundo da a luz a un libro"). Y sino, miren las cifras: uno de cada diez islandeses publica uno… Me imagino que deben de tener una imaginación muy poderosa, y mucho tiempo libre xD Pero, de cualquier modo, lo que hacen es impresionante O.o…

**(9) **Aunque desde 1986 la caza de ballenas está prohibida en todo el planeta, hay tres países que siguen practicándola, bien con fines comerciales, o bien fingiendo que se hace por fines científicos. Estos tres países son: Islandia, Noruega y Japón. Sí señores… ._.

* * *

**kusajishi-chiru**: Es verdad, pobre Rusia, aunque, de cualquier manera, su personalidad siempre me parecerá genial (por alguna razón amo a los perturbados xD). Yo no soy hermana mayor, pero te entiendo (me pasa eso a veces con uno de mis sobrinos que vive con mi familia… y, prácticamente, es como mi hermano menor…). Gracias por el ánimo. Tienes razón. Una amistad verdadera debe sobrevivir a la distancia (y para eso existen el _Facebook_ y los mensajes de texto, jejejeje). Gracias por comentar. Saludos!

**TouchBad: **Perdón por ponerte triste y por hacer sufrir a Fin y a Den -a veces soy media cruel con los personajes que amo :(. Pero bueno, un poco de drama no viene tal mal a veces, cierto? Gracias por tu review, y saludos!

**Aves de papel: **Sí, te quiero porque siempre comentas! xD Pues mira, entonces nuestra manera de ser es similar, ambas somos medio explosivas y a veces yo también parezco una insensible (que no lo soy, solo que me cuesta expresar lo que siento, por eso me identifico con el incomprendido de Suecia). Me alegra que te guste mi manera de describir a Dinamarca (que no es tonto ni infantil, a mí me parece que sólo finge y que en realidad es más cool de lo que aparenta xD). Por otro lado, no te preocupes, todos sufrimos bajas de inspiración (mírame a mí, estaba nula todos estos días y estancada en este capítulo T_T). Bueno, gracias por todos tus reviews. Saludos! ** :) :) :) **

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Perdón por meter tanto relleno con el tema de la personalidad de _Fin_, pero la verdad no pude evitarlo xD (tiendo mucho a desviarme, yo siempre digo: voy a hablar "un poquito sobre tal tema…" y luego me salen veinte páginas, literalmente). Es que en algún lado leí que los finlandeses tienden a ser melancólicos, o, en todo caso, inexpresivos (al estilo Suecia) debido al clima frío de su nación (vamos, como en toda la región nórdica). Y la verdad eso se me hizo muy difícil de creer (ya que el Finlandia de Hetalia es todo lo contrario). Por eso quise "mencionar" eso en mi historia, aunque al final, me terminé explayando no sé cuantas líneas y haciendo parecer al pobre Islandia como un fumado con una imaginación muy poderosa (a veces a mí me pasa eso, me pongo a imaginarme algo y luego me absorbo tanto que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor… espero no ser la única… ._. no estoy loca, verdad? xD).

Por otro lado, debo admitir que mi inspiración se había quedado nula por unos días (la gripe no ayudaba para nada). Por esa razón, siento que este capítulo me quedó un poco raro (o tal vez yo soy demasiado perfeccionista, no lo sé). Es difícil escribir cuando no encuentras las palabras adecuadas o estás desganada (porque ya tengo un esquema de esta historia, del argumento de la misma y las situaciones que incluiré, entonces, la falta de ideas no fue el problema en sí). Y por eso me demoré tanto en publicar este capítulo (lo lamento).

Ah, por cierto, incluí una frase un poco larga en islandés: "Láta mig fara og komast út!", que supuestamente quiere decir "¡Suélteme y váyase!)" La verdad, yo no sé ni "j" de ese idioma, así que utilicé el Traductor de Google… por lo tanto, si está bien traducida o no, queda fuera de mi alcance.

Gracias todos los que siguen este fanfic, y también a los que comentan. Afortunadamente, la inspiración ya volvió a mí, así que actualizaré pronto :).

Bueno, como siempre, sus comentarios y sus críticas constructivas son bien recibidas. Gracias por leer, y… ¿me dejan un review, en pro de que Fin y Su se amisten xD? (chantajistaaa!)


	8. Kauna - Venner

Disclaimer: Hetalia NO me pertenece... pero cuando domine el mundo todos sus personajes serán míos MUAJAJAJAJA xD!

* * *

Hola! Dejando la locura a un lado, aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo. Lean y comenten! Saludos! :)

* * *

**Kauna (Resentimiento)**

-_Islanti_, ¿has escuchado sobre la _Talvisota_ (Guerra de Invierno) **(1)**…?

-¿La _Talsivota_? Pues, sí… en_ Ísland _la llamamos _Vetrarstríðið_… -respondió el islandés, sorprendido de que el finlandés estuviese tocando repentinamente un tema del cual casi nunca hablaba-. Luchaste contra _Rússland _(Rusia), ¿verdad?

-S…sí… Nadie apostaba ni un centavo por mí. Todos creían que el enorme y poderoso _Venäjä_ (Rusia) le daría la paliza de su vida a un país pequeño y débil como yo… -recordó Finlandia, esbozando una sonrisa irónica.

-Y qué equivocados estaban.¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo esto con _Sví? _-preguntó Islandia, confundido.

-Tiene que ver mucho. Imagínate que _Norja_ (Noruega) está en problemas. ¿Qué harías tú?

-B…bueno… definitivamente lo ayudaría…

-¿Y por qué razón?

-Porque él es mi _bróðir _(hermano).

-¿Lo ves? Ayudar a tu hermano sería lo más lógico y natural. _Ruotsi_ es mi _veli_ (hermano). Entonces, ¿por qué no me ayudó durante la _Talvisota_? ¡Él estuvo en la capacidad de intervenir, de pelear a mi lado y de ayudarme a expulsar a_ Venäjä_ de mi territorio…! …y, sin embargo… prefirió permanecer indiferente **(2)**, ¿por qué razón? Porque quería conservar intacta su maldita neutralidad… -masculló el finés, mientras su mirada tranquila de siempre parecía torcerse por culpa de la ira reprimida.

-Fin…

-¡Prefirió conservar su imagen de país que no se mete en líos a apoyarme a mí! -vociferó, con una voz mucha más grave que la normal.

Islandia se quedó mudo, por la impresión, y no supo que responder. Al fin y al cabo, era muy difícil ver a Finlandia en ese estado.

-¡Si _Ru_ se hubiese puesto de mi lado, quizás ese _venäjän vitun_ (maldito ruso) jamás se hubiese atrevido a atacarme, en primer lugar…! ¡Y TAMPOCO HUBIESE PERDIDO EL _KARJALANKANNAS_ (ISTMO DE CARELIA) ANTE ÉL!

-_Fin_, ya basta… -le suplicó el islandés, que empezaba a asustarse.

-Pero como _Ruotsi_, mi "hermano mayor", decidió dejarme a mi suerte… todos hicieron lo mismo… al fin y al cabo, ¿quién quiere ayudar a una patética nación que es abandonada por su aliado más cercano?

Islandia volvió a guardar silencio. El finlandés tenía algo de razón, pero era perturbador verlo con los ojos brillando por el… ¿odio?

No. Probablemente no era odio, aunque se confundía muy bien con él. Quizás, solo era tristeza, frustración y dolor, dolor proveniente de una herida que todavía no había podido cicatrizar. Todo junto. Todo a la vez.

-_Fin_, eso pasó hace ya mucho tiempo. Olvídate de una vez del tema -le exigió el islandés al mayor, con firmeza.

-_Is_, tú no sabes cuántas veces he intentado hacerlo… y estaba convencido de que ya lo había conseguido. Sin embargo, me estuve engañando. La espina sigue ahí, y, en el momento menos esperado, me hinca. ¿Sabes que he descubierto? Que la traición de_ Ruotsi_ todavía me duele… y que todavía hoy me es difícil comprender por qué no me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba…

-_Fin_… -musitó Islandia, empezando a sentir algo de compasión por su amigo.

-Las naciones solemos ser muy rencorosas, ¿sabes? Decimos que hemos olvidado lo que pasó hace años, décadas, o hasta siglos… que estamos en paz y que todas nuestras heridas del pasado han cerrado. Pero lo decimos por puro orgullo, porque sabemos que en el fondo, nada de eso es cierto... Somos bastante hipócritas, _Is_… -aseguró Finlandia, con amargura.

El islandés agachó la cabeza, reconociendo para sus adentros que eso era cierto. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que Finlandia se hundiera en ese mar de resentimiento que tenía guardado.

-No digas eso _Fin_. Mira hasta qué punto han llegado _Sve_ y _Dan_ por culpa del rencor. Tú no eres así. Por favor, no cometas su error.

-No quiero ser así _Is_. No quiero serlo, y sin embargo, no puedo evitar recordar… No puedo evitar verme ahí, parado sobre la nieve, solo, exhausto tras haber resistido todo lo que mis fuerzas me habían permitido, viéndome rodeado por los rusos que eran diez veces más fuertes que yo, sabiendo que me estaba jugando el todo por el todo, que mi soberanía pendía de un hilo… y, sin embargo, _ese_ día… cuando fui a suplicarle a _Ruotsi_ que me diera un poco de ayuda… sólo _un poco_ de ayuda… ¡se rehusó! ¡Pese a que prácticamente me arrodillé ante él… sólo me respondió con su voz fría…: "No voy a darte… ni un soldado... Förlåtelse (Perdón)"…! ¿Cómo te sentirías… si tu mejor amigo… te tratara de ese modo… y te abandonara… justo cuando debería darte una mano…?

-Supongo que muy decepcionado… Pero _Fin_, tú… ¿Eh? -el islandés, todavía recostado sobre el pecho del finlandés, sintió un gota caer sobre su frente. De inmediato, se la quitó con uno de sus dedos, y, al examinarla con cuidado… -¿Una lágrima? ¿Pero qué…? -cuando alzó la cabeza, vio a Finlandia llorando profusamente, pero en silencio, tratando de que nadie lo notase. -_Fin_… -susurró Islandia, con lástima, mientras le limpiaba el rostro al mayor con el dorso de su mano.

El finés procuraba mantener su cuerpo rígido, pero en un determinado momento no pudo más, y sus hombros empezaron a temblar violentamente. Islandia podía sentir la respiración entrecortada del otro, y alguno que otro gemido saliendo de sus labios.

-_Fin_, ya cálmate… tus hombros… tu hombro… va a lastimarse más… por favor ya no te esfuerces… ¿acaso no te duele?

Claro que al mayor le dolía el hombro por la agitación. Pero le dolía todavía más el corazón. En comparación, el primer dolor no era nada.

-Fin, _vinsamlegast _(por favor)… -Islandia no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía mal por Finlandia. ¿Realmente había guardado todo eso en su interior por tanto tiempo?

El finés, tratando de ocultar su estado, enterró su rostro en el cuello del islandés. Este, aunque sonrojándose un poco (no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico), lo recibió rodeándolo con ambos brazos, y trató de consolarlo acariciándole el cabello.

-¿Sabes _Is_…? Ahora en la mañana… mientras ustedes me atendían… no pude evitar pensar en que esa era la segunda vez que me encontraba desangrándome sobre el hielo… por culpa de _Ruotsi_…

-_Fin_, sé que todavía estás herido, y haces bien en desfogar lo que te hace daño… Pe…pe…pero… pero reflexiona por un segundo en las circunstancias… Todo aquello sucedió durante la_ Seinni heimsstyrjöldin.._.Ese… ese fue el peor momento de la historia mundial, y nadie parecía estar en su juicio... Los países estábamos confundidos y asustados... Parecíamos niños pequeños, sin saber por qué peleábamos y cómo nos habíamos metido en semejante problema… Aunque no nos guste, tenemos que reconocer que cometimos muchos errores, algunos más graves que otros... Probablemente _Svi_, al igual que todos los demás, se vio atrapado por las circunstancias, por la presión de sus jefes y tomó una decisión de la que luego se arrepentiría… _Fin_, no te lo tomes personal… Él jamás te haría daño a propósito…

-¿Sucede algo malo, _Is_? -de repente, la sombra de Suecia los cubrió a ambos.

-¿Eh? -Islandia alzó la cabeza, sobresaltado -¿_Sví_?

-¿Qué le pasa a Fin? ¿Acaso le duele el hombro? -preguntó el sueco, extrañado al ver la escena.

-Ehhh… sí _Svíþjóð_… eso es lo que sucede -mintió el islandés, tratando de despistar a Suecia-. ¿Me harías el favor de traer agua y un calmante para administrarle?

-C…claro… ahora mismo voy… -de inmediato, el sueco se dirigió hacia Noruega, pidiéndole que sacara de la mochila de emergencia lo que Islandia había requerido.

-_Fin_, ya basta… _Sví_ me acaba de preguntar por ti. Él realmente está preocupado. Por favor, tienes que tranquilizarte.

-Y…ya lo sé… -el finlandés, secándose las lágrimas, se apartó del islandés-. Perdóname… por haberme desfogado contigo… y por haberte hecho pasar un mal rato, _Is_…

-B…bueno, yo… No tienes que disculparte por nada Fin. Soy tu _bróðir_ y puedes contar conmigo siempre…

-Aquí están el agua y los calmantes y… -el sueco, llegando de pronto, interrumpió al islandés-. ¿_Fin_? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? -le preguntó al finés, viéndolo más calmado.

-Ehhhh… sí _Ruotsi_… gracias por preguntar… ahora dame el agua y las pastillas… y vete… -le exigió bruscamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres que me vaya? -preguntó Suecia, sorprendido ante la insólita rudeza del finés.

-Sí...

-P…p…pero…

-¡_Fin_! ¡Te está sangrando el hombro! -informó repentinamente Islandia, alarmado.

-¿Eh? Ah, esto… -el finlandés se fijó en su abrigo, empapado por el vital líquido rojo- no me había dado cuenta… -masculló, como si no le importara demasiado.

El sueco entonces desabotonó el abrigo de su amigo para examinar la herida con mayor detenimiento-. -¡E…está abierta…! -exclamó de pronto-. ¡_Nor_! ¡Trae el botiquín ahora mismo!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó el noruego,

-¡La lesión de _Fin_ se ha roto, _Nore_! -respondió el islandés.

-Mmmm… ahora mismo voy… -comunicó Noruega, buscando las medicinas en la mochila y poniéndose de pie inmediatamente en cuanto las ubicó.

-Ya… no se alarmen tanto… sólo es una pequeña herida y un poco de sangre… -aseguró Finlandia de pronto, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, dejando a los otros tres sorprendidos.

-Pe…pero _Fin_… -protestó Suecia.

-Además, he aguantado peores, sólo y sin nadie que me ayude… -dijo con dureza, apartando bruscamente al sueco de su lado.

-_Fin_, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-De nada… -dicho esto, el finlandés se puso de pie como pudo, le arrebató el botiquín a Noruega con su mano sana, caminó hacia el fondo de la cueva, lejos de los demás, y se recostó allí contra la pared. Luego, se sacó el abrigo a duras penas y empezó a curarse a sí mismo.

-¿Q…qué le pasa…? -preguntó Suecia, desconcertado.

-_Sví_, deberías hablar con él… -sugirió Islandia, preocupado-. Entonces sabrás lo que sucede…

Suecia, todavía confundido, decidió escuchar al islandés, y se puso en marcha hacia Finlandia, que ya terminaba de vendarse el hombro.

Una vez que estuvo frente a su amigo, el sueco trató de mirarlo a los ojos. Sin embargo, el finlandés inmediatamente desvió la mirada. Aun así, Suecia se animó a hablar…

-_Fin_, yo sé que tú no llorabas por el dolor de tu hombro… y también sé que estás enojado conmigo por algo… quisiera saber qué es lo que sucede…

Mientras tanto, Islandia y Noruega observaban la escena de lejos…

-_Is_, tú sabes qué es lo que sucede. Vas a decírmelo, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién, yo? -el islandés se hizo el desentendido.

-No te hagas el tontito conmigo, _lillebror_… -insistió el noruego.

-¡No me hago el tontito con nadie! ¡Ahora déjame en paz! -replicó el islandés, de muy mal humor.

-_Lillebror_, dime…

-¡No!

-Dime…

-¡No!

-Dime…

-¡No!

-Dime…

-¡_Ekki_!

-DIME…

-¡AHGGGG! ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡Finlandia se acordó de la _Vetrarstríðið_ y por eso se ha puesto así! -reveló el menor, de mala gana-. ¿Contento?

-¿La _Vinterkrigen_? -preguntó el mayor, sorprendido.

-¡_Yup_!

-Oh, _danmit_… esto se volverá un drama… -se lamentó el noruego, preocupado.

-Ja… ¿tú crees? -replicó el islandés, con sarcasmo.

* * *

**Venner (Amigos)**

Por su parte, Dinamarca se había acomodado en un pequeño agujero a la entrada de la cueva tan pronto como llegaron. Desde adentro, parecía que el danés estaba sentado al exterior y a la intemperie, pero eso no era precisamente cierto. De todas maneras, hacía muchísimo frío allí donde se encontraba, pero a él parecía no importarle en lo absoluto. Más bien, se veía pensativo.

"Sí _Danmark_… para enemistarte con tus hermanos… para eso siempre has sido un maestro…" -se reprochaba internamente-. "De cualquier manera, no fue del todo mi culpa. _Sverige_ fue el que me provocó, para comenzar…" -refunfuñó, molesto-. "Tsk, ojalá _Is_ y _Fin_ entendieran eso… y _Nor_… él en verdad está enojado conmigo… -suspiró, frustrado-. "Él es… o mejor dicho _era_ mi mejor amigo… ¿cómo voy a hacer para recuperar su amistad después de lo que pasó hoy día?" -se preguntó a sí mismo, sumamente angustiado.

Durante más de media hora, el danés estuvo tratando de idear mil maneras para reconciliarse con el noruego. Sin embargo, parecía que ninguna de ellas iba a funcionar...

"Haber… ¿regalarle un ramo de flores…? ¡NI HABLAR! ¡Me vuelve a clavar un puñetazo como la última vez y ya no quiero llevar el ojo morado durante todo un mes!"

"Mmmm… ¿cocinarle un pastel de mi nación y llevárselo hasta su casa? No… me lo estamparía contra la cara y tendría que regresar a mi país con una mascarilla de mermelada y chantillí gratuita…"

"Este… ¿darle un abrazo, decirle "_Tilgiv mig_" con toda la sinceridad que pueda, y arriesgarme a que me clave un puntapié en el estómago? No, gracias…"

"ARRRRRGGGG… ¡NO HAY MANERA, CON _NORGE_ NO HAY MANERA! ¡ES MUY VIOLENTO! ¡Y MALO CONMIGO!" -lloriqueó el danés.

Sin embargo, después de un momento, al fin se calmó.

"¡Ya basta de darle más vueltas al asunto! ¡Ahora mismo voy a hablar con él, a pedirle que me perdone y a arreglar la situación como debe de hacerlo un hombre!" -se dijo a sí mismo con mucha seriedad, poniéndose de pie. Sin embargo, al asomarse hacia el interior de la cueva, vio a Noruega emanando un aura maligna tan intensa nadie le había visto desde que Alemania los invadió a ambos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAH! -chilló Dinamarca, aterrado-. M…mejor dejo las disculpas… para otro día… -balbuceó, nervioso, volviendo a sentarse.

Al final, concluyó que reconciliarse con el noruego y con sus otros tres hermanos era caso perdido.

"Pero, no importa… al fin y al cabo, ¡yo tengo muchos amigos! ¡No necesito a esos cuatro malagradecidos! -trató de consolarse, con algo de arrogancia-. ¡Por ejemplo, ahí está _Tyskland_ (Alemania)! ¡Él es un buen amigo mío…! ¿…verdad…?

* * *

Flash back

Tres meses antes de la excursión, Dinamarca había visitado la casa del alemán.

-¡_Tyskland_! ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡He venido para ver cómo va la construcción del puente que nos unirá **(3)**! -exclamó el danés, abriendo la puerta del germano de golpe y sin previo aviso.

-¡UGH! -exclamó el alemán, sobresaltado, soltando el libro que había estado leyendo sentado sobre su sillón-. ¡Oye, _Dänemark_ (Dinamarca)! ¿No te enseñaron que debes pedir permiso antes de entrar a la vivienda de alguien? -le reprochó, molesto, poniéndose de pie y quitándose los anteojos que tenía puestos.

-Ahhhh… sí… bueno… pero… es que… ¡yo siempre entro así a la casa de _Norge_! -se excusó el danés.

-Pues eso harás en la casa de él, pero no en la mía, ¡¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO?! -preguntó Alemania en tono militar.

-¡Sí señor! -respondió Dinamarca, intimidado.

-Bueno, ya olvídalo… mejor siéntate aquí y enséñame de una vez esos planos que traes bajo el brazo… -solicitó el alemán, extendiéndole una silla a su invitado.

Sin embargo, cuando el germano abrió los planos…

-¡_DÄNEMARK_! ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?! -chilló, escandalizado.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso? ¿Cuál? -replicó el danés, sin haberse enterado de nada, con sus pies colocados encima de la mesa de la sala de estar de Alemania y sintiéndose tan cómodo como si estuviera en su casa.

-¡Esto que has dibujado y escrito aquí! -inquirió el alemán, lívido de ira, señalando varios muñequitos vikingos hechos con lápiz y con el trazo de un niño pequeño, y alguna que otra frase que decía "¡Amo la cerveza!" en danés.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Eso! ¡Es que durante la última reunión del _Nordisk Råd_ (Consejo Nórdico) que tuvimos, _Sverige_ estaba hablando de cosas tan aburridas como el desarrollo sostenible, el comercio, y la economía de nuestros países que tuve que hacer algo para evitar dormirme! -argumentó Dinamarca, sonriente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Y LO HICISTE EN LOS PLANOS DE NUESTRO PUENTE! -le recriminó el alemán, a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

-Ahhh… bueno… es que… no había otro lugar… -se excusó Dinamarca, algo avergonzado.

-¡¿Y QUE SIGNIFICA ESTA MANCHA DE AQUÍ?!

-¿Cuál? ¿Esa mancha marrón? ¡Es sólo algo de café que se me derramó mientras venía en el avión hasta aquí!

Alemania respiró hondo, procurando calmarse y contenerse para no darle una golpiza al danés de cabello alborotado que tenía en frente.

-Mira _Dänemark_… mis ingenieros son los mejores del mundo… y se toman muy en serio su trabajo…

-¡Ah, sí, lo sé! ¿Y qué con eso?

-¡QUÉ NO PUEDO DARLES ESTO A ELLOS, MALDITA SEA! ¡VUELVE A HACER LOS PLANOS Y TRAÉMELOS COMO DEBEN SER! -exigió el alemán, fuera de sí, lanzándole los papeles al danés en la cara.

-¡Pero están bien hechos! -se excusó Dinamarca.

-¡Estarán bien hechos, pero voy a quedar en vergüenza si los entrego sucios y llenos de garabatos! ¡Vas a rehacerlos y me los entregarás impecables en un plazo mínimo de una semana, ¿has entendido?!

-¡Pero _Tyskland_! ¡No puedes pedirme que haga eso! ¡Me he demorado mucho elaborando esos planos! ¡Además, no podría rehacerlos en una semana! ¡Por favor, ten piedad! -lloriqueó el danés, poniéndose de rodillas.

Alemania se masajeó las sienes, sintiendo que la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento.

-Está bien, _Dänemark_. Déjalos sobre mi escritorio. Yo mismo los reharé en cuanto tenga tiempo…

-¡Genial _Tyskland_! ¡Me caes tan bien! ¡Eres muy considerado! ¡Por esa razón, será genial cuando el puente que nos una esté terminado! ¡Así, podré venir a visitarte todos los días! -exclamó emocionado Dinamarca, poniéndose súbitamente de pie y abrazando al irritado alemán.

-¿To…todos los días…? -a Alemania casi se le corta la respiración.

-¡SÍ! ¿No te parece increíble? -preguntó el danés con una gran sonrisa-. ¡Y, quién sabe, quizás hasta lleguemos a ser mejores amigos!

El alemán se puso pálido ante semejante idea.

-¡N…n…no es necesario que vengas todos los días! ¡Además, yo ya tengo un mejor amigo…! -argumentó, nervioso, alejando al danés de su lado.

-¿Ya lo tienes? -replicó este último, confundido-. ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Te refieres a _Italien_ (Italia), ¿verdad?!

-_Yup_ (sí)! ¡Y con él ya tengo suficiente alboroto, problemas y dolores de cabeza!

-Oye, oye, _Tyskland_, ¿no estarás comparando a ese _italien_ conmigo, verdad? -inquirió Dinamarca, haciéndose el ofendido.

-Bueno, bueno… -titubeó el germano…

De pronto, se escuchó un estrépito de ollas, platos y cacerolas proviniendo de la cocina.

-¡Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…! -se oyó un alarido-. ¡_Germania_! ¡AYUDAMEEEEEEE, _PER FAVORE_! -suplicó la voz-. ¡Yo sólo quería sacar los utensilios para cocinar la pasta, y todo el repostero se vino abajo! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! -empezó a gimotear el dueño del acento italiano.

Alemania sintió que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

-¿Eh? ¿_Italien_ estaba en tu casa? -preguntó Dinamarca, confundido. ¡Alemania, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?! -le reprochó al alemán.

-Probablemente porque yo tampoco lo sabía… -respondió este, lanzando un pesado suspiro-.

-¡_Germaniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_! -lloriqueaba Italia-. ¡VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Arg… _Dänemark_, ¿puedes quedarte aquí hasta que yo vaya a la cocina a ver qué sucedió? Sí quieres puedes tomarte un trago de mi reserva especial de licores… -le ofreció el germano, señalando un estante donde habían botellas llenas de bebidas alcohólicas y copas.

-¡HABERLO DICHO ANTES! -exclamó el danés, emocionado, dirigiéndose sin demora hacia donde le habían indicado.

-Puedes beber _wein_ (vino), _sekt _(champagne), _wodka_ (vodka)…

-¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!

-Pero ni se te ocurra tocar la _bier_ (cerveza)… -le aclaró el alemán, antes de desaparecer de la vista de Dinamarca

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! Pe…pe…pero… ¡PERO _TYSKLAAAAAND_! -lloriqueó el danés, como si fuera la prohibición más cruel del mundo.

-Es en serio. Ella es mía y sólo mía… -le advirtió el germano con mucha seriedad, asomando su cabeza desde el interior de la cocina sólo para decirle eso.

-¡_GERMANIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_! -el italiano continuaba berreando.

-¡YA VOY! ¡MALDITA SEA! -le respondió Alemania, exasperado, acudiendo inmediatamente a ayudarlo.

Mientras tanto, el nórdico, habiéndose quedado solo en la sala, se debatía internamente entre tomar o no la cerveza. Era cierto que tenía una gran variedad de licores a su disposición, pero era la bebida hecha a base de levadura la que más le gustaba de todas.

"Øl (cerveza) alemana… Øl alemana… ¡ØL ALEMANA! ¡ES LA MEJOR DEL MUNDO! ¡GYAHHH!" -resonaba en su mente.

Por otro lado, él era como un niño, al cual decirle "no comas ese caramelo", era motivarlo diez veces para que lo hiciera, aun teniendo una bolsa entera para él sólo.…

Al final, Dinamarca no pudo con la tentación. Extendiendo su mano hasta la parte superior del estante, tomó una de las botellas que contenía la bebida dorada, espumosa, burbujeante, deliciosa…

Entonces, jaló el destapador que estaba colgado en un clavo a su costado derecho, y se disponía a abrir la cerveza, cuando una voz ronca a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó…

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡_TYSKLAND_! ¡NO ES LO QUE CREES! ¡YO SÓLO QUERÍA VER LA PRESENTACIÓN DE LA BOTELLA…! -se excusó el pobre rubio, casi soltando la cerveza por la pura impresión.

-¿_TYSKLAND_? ¿A QUIÉN CREES QUE LE HABLAS? ¡NO ME CONFUNDAS CON _WEST_, INGENUO! ¡YO SOY EL ASOMBROSO _PREUßEN_, Y TÚ ESTÁS EN UN SERIO PROBLEMA! -señaló el albino, en tono amenazante.

-¿EH? ¿_Prøjsen_? ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Así que sólo eras tú! -se relajó el danés, lanzando un suspiro de alivio, y terminando su tarea de abrir la botella de cerveza.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE "SÓLO ERAS TÚ"?! -replicó la ex nación, ofendida-. ¡¿Estás insinuando que mi hermano menor es más intimidante que el asombroso yo?! -vociferó histérico.

-No… pero tú me caes mejor… -respondió sencillamente Dinamarca, como llevarse la botella a los labios y tomarse un trago-. ¡Oye _Prøjsen_! ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no hacemos una competencia de quién puede beber más cerveza antes de caer rendido? -propuso, entusiasmado.

-¡JA! ¡PIERDES EL TIEMPO! ¡JAMÁS PODRÁS GANARLE AL ASOMBROSO YO, ILUSO! -replicó Prusia, en tono arrogante.

-¡UY SÍ CÓMO NO! -replicó el danés, ofuscado. -¡PRUÉBALO! -lo retó.

-¡ACEPTOOOOO! -respondió la ex nación con vehemencia-. Pero… hay un solo problema…

-¿Eh? ¿Problema?

-Sí… esa reserva de licores es de _West_… ¡y al condenado mocoso no le gusta que NADIE toque su adorada cerveza!

-P…pe…pero… ¡pero ese no es ningún inconveniente! ¡Tu hermano está muy ocupado ahora! ¡Te apuesto veinte euros a que ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo!

-¿Ocupado? ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó el prusiano, confundido.

-¡Ven, te mostraré! -de inmediato, Dinamarca jaló a Prusia del brazo derecho y empezó a arrastrarlo…

-¡Oye, oye, _dänisch_! ¡¿A dónde crees que me llevas, _danmit_?!

-Shhh… -lo silenció el escandinavo, mientras ambos se asomaban con cuidado a la entrada de la cocina, que lucía hecha un desastre de ollas, sartenes y cubiertos regados por todos lados.

-Veeee… ¡_Germania_! ¡Lo siento! ¡Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…! ¡Yo no quería tirar tu repostero al piso! -lloriqueaba Italia, arrodillado al lado del alemán.

-Ya sólo cállate y ayúdame a levantar esto -le exigía el más alto, irritado.

-¿Lo ves? -le susurró Dinamarca a Prusia en el oído, esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Kesesesese! ¡Tienes razón! ¡_West_ se demorará una eternidad en ordenar todo ese caos! ¡Hagamos la competencia! -accedió el albino, de muy buen humor.

Sin embargo, un par de horas después.

-¡Y por eso, te digo que mis hermanos no me quieren…! ¡Hic! ¡_Is_ no me respeta, _Fin_ no me respeta, _Nor_ no me respeta, y _Sve_ no me respeta… hic! ¡Buaaaaaaaah! -lloriqueaba el danés, más ebrio que nunca, abrazando al prusiano como si fuera el mejor amigo que jamás tuvo.

Sobre el piso, yacían varias botellas de cerveza, completamente vacías.

-¡Te digo que te calmes, hombre… hic! -replicó Prusia, con su voz ronca de siempre, pero arrastrando las palabras-. ¡No seas mariquita… y deja ya de llorar… _danmit_…! ¡Mírame a mí…! ¡El asombroso yo ha estado sólo toda su vida… nadie quiere reconocerlo como nación en la actualidad… hic… y hasta su hermano menor no se lleva bien con él…! ¡PERO AÚN ASÍ, ¿ME HAS VISTO DERRAMAR UNA SOLA LÁGRIMA ALGUNA VEZ…?! ¿EHHHHHHH…?! -de repente, la ex nación rompió en llanto de la manera más dramática que pudo-. ¡BUAAAAAAAAAH! ¡EL ASOMBROSO YO JAMÁS VA A LLORAR… PORQUE ES EL TIPO MÁS ASOMBROSAMENTE MACHO QUE EXISTE… Y LOS MACHOS NO LLORAN… HIC… BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Tranquilízate, canoso… sí quieres yo te reconoceré como nación de ahora en adelante… ¡hic! -trató de calmarlo Dinamarca, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Gracias… _freund_… al menos tú si entiendes a este asombroso incomprendido… ¡hic! ¡PERO NO ME DIGAS CANOSO…! ¡YO SOY EL ALBINO MÁS SEXY DE TODOS, QUE ES MUY DIFERENTE…! -aclaró el prusiano, ofendido.

-¡Bueno, bueno… canoso sexy… el punto es que tú y yo somos muy mal tratados… por nuestros hermanos menores… ¿verdad?, hic…!

-Kesesesese… ¡pues me cuesta reconocerlo… hic… pero es la pura verdad…!

-Oye, oye… se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial… ¿por qué no llamamos a _England_… le decimos que venga… y los tres juntos formamos algo así como el _fail brothers trio_ (trío de hermanos fracasados)… hic…? -propuso el danés con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué te parece… eso…?

-¿_England_…? -replicó Prusia mientras arqueaba una ceja, sorprendido-. No lo sé… ¡ese inglés bastardo… no me cae nada bien… hic! -protestó, disgustado ante la idea.

-¡A mí tampoco… pero comparte nuestra situación… al fin y al cabo… hic…! -insistió Dinamarca.

-Bueno, bueno… ¡en eso tienes razón, kesesesese… hic! ¡Voy a invitar a ese cejudo infeliz… a esta reunión de hermanos mayores mal pagados y vilipendiados… hic! ¡Y más le vale que acepte mi asombrosa propuesta… porque el asombroso yo no se la extiende a cualquiera…! -Prusia se dispuso a tomar su teléfono celular, cuando se escucharon algunos pasos en la habitación.

-Problema resuelto… y más te vale que me pidas permiso la próxima vez que quieras sacar una sartén de mi repostero… -le reprendió el alemán al italiano, mientras ambos entraban a la habitación.

-¡Veeeeeeee! ¡Sí, _capitano_! ¡Italia promete no volver a olvidar esa orden suya! ¡Veeeeeeee! -aseguró el castaño, con cara de cachorrito regañado.

-Ahhhhh… ojalá fuera cierto… -suspiró Alemania, mientras se masajeaba las sienes, resignado. Sin embargo, al levantar la vista… -¿Q…q…qué…? -al levantar la vista, al pobre germano casi le da un paro cardiaco.

-¡_Prussia_, _Danimarca_! ¿Qué se cuentan, Ve~? -saludó alegremente el chico del rizo, al ver a los dos mayores sentados cómodamente en la sala de su amigo.

-¡_Italien_… lindo y precioso _Italien_…! -respondió el prusiano, emocionado de ver al chico-. ¡Nosotros estamos bien… muy, muy bien… ¿cómo vas… tú…?

-¡_Va bene_! ¡Ve~!

-¡Nos alegramos… de oír eso… hic! -afirmó el danés-. ¿Tú que dices… _Tyskland_…? -se atrevió a preguntar. Sin embargo, tanto él como el albino palidecieron al ver la terrible expresión en el rostro del alemán-. Este… _Tyskland_… ¿estás bien…?

-¡Mi _bier_… mi _bier_… mi _bie_r… MI _BIER_! ¡SE TOMARON TODA MI _BIER_! -vociferó Alemania, histérico, observando desolado las botellas de su adorada bebida vacías en el piso.

-E…e…este… -balbuceó Dinamarca, sin saber precisamente qué responder-. ¿T…t…te ayudamos a limpiar…? -propuso, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Kesesesese… ¡FUE SU IDEA…! -vociferó el prusiano, señalando acusatoriamente al nórdico que tenía a su costado.

-¡SOPLÓÓÓÓN! -sólo atinó a decir el danés. Sin embargo, tragó saliva al voltear y ver que el alemán desenfundaba su revólver.

-_Dänemark_… ¿extrañas al abuelo _Germania_? -le preguntó Alemania al otro rubio, emanado un aura malévola.

-Este… un poco… ¿por qué…? -respondió el aludido, algo intimidado.

-Porque te voy a mandar directamente a su lado…

Mientras tanto, Suiza y Liechtenstein pasaban frente a la casa del alemán, cuando oyeron unos disparos, y vieron a Dinamarca abrir la puerta y salir corriendo, despavorido.

-¡GYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOO! -vociferaba, mientras Alemania salía detrás suyo, disparándole con su arma y lanzándole todos los insultos que existían en su lengua.

Poco después, Italia y Prusia se asomaron al exterior.

-¡_Germania_! ¡No mates al pobre _Danemarca_! ¡Veeeeee! -lloriqueaba el italiano.

-¡Corre,_Dänemark_, corre por tu vida…! -le alentaba el prusiano al nórdico mayor.

-_Dummköpfe _(tontos) -espetó el suizo al ver la escena, mientras su hermana menor se escondía detrás de él, atemorizada.

Fin del flash back.

* * *

-Ehhhh… bueno… tal vez _Tyskland_ no sea la mejor opción para nuevo mejor amigo, después de todo… -musitó el danés, todavía sintiendo que las balas del revólver del alemán le rozaban el cuerpo, y agradeciendo que su "primo" lejano hubiera tenido tan mala puntería ese día…

Entonces, soltó un pesado suspiro, se asomó por pura curiosidad al interior de la cueva para averiguar qué hacían sus hermanos menores, y vio a Islandia conversando con Finlandia, mientras que Suecia y Noruega permanecían sentados juntos.

"Ehhh… eso sí que es inusual…" -se dijo el danés a sí mismo. "Ese sueco… seguro que planea robarse a mi _Norge_… otra vez…" -refunfuño, molesto-. "¡P…p…pero no me importa! ¡Porque voy a conseguirme a un nuevo mejor amigo…! ¡Sí, y cuando eso suceda, ya no me interesará en absoluto lo que ninguno de ellos haga…! El problema ahora es encontrar a la persona adecuada para efectuar el remplazo…" -pensó, completamente desalentado-. "¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Ya sé! ¡_Holland_! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? ¡Él es muy parecido a mí, y por lo tanto, es perfecto! -exclamó, con los ojos brillándole por la emoción-. ¡Es alto, rubio, guapo, tiene el mismo peinado que yo y ambos nos llevamos muy bien… ¿verdad?!

* * *

Flash Back.

Unas semanas antes de la excursión, el danés había visitado la casa del holandés.

-¡_Hejsa_, _Holland_! ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó, entrando escandalosa y súbitamente, como siempre solía hacerlo.

Holanda, que estaba arreglando sus tulipanes y fumando una pipa, no le respondió. Simplemente se limitó a voltearse y lanzarle un gruñido de molestia. Entonces, con la mirada, le hizo una seña para que se acomodara en uno de sus muebles.

El danés siguió la instrucción, y pasó un largo tiempo sentado, observando al neerlandés podar sus flores e ignorarlo.

-¡_Holland_! ¿Cuándo jugamos otro partido de _fodbold_? -le propuso, para romper la incómoda atmósfera que se había formado.

-Cuando quieras… igual te ganaría **(4)**… -le respondió el holandés, con algo de arrogancia, y sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Pero qué presumido! -le recriminó Dinamarca, ofendido. Como contestación recibió un gruñido.

Entonces, se hizo un nuevo silencio, y pasó media hora más.

-¡_Holland_! ¿Cuándo piensas atenderme? -preguntó el escandinavo, exasperado.

-Espérame ahí. Yo ya sabré cuándo… -masculló Holanda, cortante.

El danés suspiró, resignado. A esas alturas, la única opción que le quedaba era obedecer a su anfitrión. Sin embargo al poco rato, empezó a aburrirse. Para distraerse, jugueteó con sus dedos, tarareó un par de canciones, pensó en mil estilos de cabello para hacerse después, picó los cojines del mueble en el cual estaba sentado…

Al final, se quedó dormido.

-_Denemarken_… _Denemarken_… ¡_DENEMARKEN_…! -escuchó entre sueños que una voz grave le llamaba.

-¿E…e…eh? ¿Eres _Norge_? Si eres _Norge_, ¡no quiero levantarme!

-No soy _Noorwegen_. Soy _Holland_, y sí viniste a mi casa a dormir, te vas… ¿de acuerdo? -le amenazó el ojiverde.

-¿Eh? -al abrir los ojos, el danés vio al holandés parado frente a él, con el ceño fruncido, y expulsando el humo que acababa de inhalar de la pipa que tenía entre los dedos. -¡_Holland_! ¡Este… este... este… LO LAMENTO! -se disculpó, poniéndose de pie y riendo con nerviosismo.

-Ya olvídalo… Mejor dime, ¿estás aquí para recoger esos documentos importantes que firmaron mis superiores, verdad?

-¡Sí! ¿Los tienes a la mano?

-No. Voy a traerlos de mi oficina, que está en el segundo pido. Espérame aquí…

-¿ESPERARTE? ¿OTRA VEZ? -se quejó el ojiazul, contrariado.

-Sí. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? -preguntó Holanda, con una expresión aterradora.

-¡N…n...no! ¡Te esperaré aquí, sentado en tu mueble…! -sólo atinó a responder Dinamarca, intimidado. -¡Pero no te demores, _bedes_! -le solicitó, en tono suplicante.

-Está bien. Y tú no estés picando esos cojines. Si se rompen, tú los pagas, ¿entendido?

-E…e…entendido… -musitó el danés, mientras veía al holandés subir las escaleras que conectaban el primer piso con el segundo, y desaparecer tras una pared.

"Pero que tacaño es _Holland_" -pensó, dándose cuenta de que, aunque el ojiverde tenía varios muebles nuevos y muy bien construidos a su disposición, lo había hecho sentarse en el más viejo y lleno de remiendos de todos. "Ahhhh… con razón me duele la columna…" -se quejó sobándose la espalda. "¡Por otro lado, aunque malogre esos cojines, no me costaría más de un euro devolvérselos!" -concluyó, tomando nota del precario estado de los almohadones.

De repente, se fijó que la chalina y el largo abrigo de Holanda estaban colgados en un perchero, de seguro para facilitar su trabajo de jardinería. Además, había dejado su pipa, todavía encendida, sobre un cenicero.

Inmediatamente, a Dinamarca se le ocurrió una _genial _idea…

Vigilando que nadie lo estuviera viendo, se sacó su propia gabardina y la reemplazó por la del holandés. Luego, se envolvió la bufanda en su cuello -"Huele a tabaco" -pensó, olfateándola. Después, tomó la pipa del cenicero y se la puso en los labios, se arregló la parte superior del cabello para que se asemejara al estilo del ojiverde y se paró muy derecho, cruzado de brazos, tratando de imitar su pose. Entonces, se contuvo una risa. Ahora, lo único que faltaba era que alguien apareciera y lo confundiera con Holanda.

De repente, escuchó algunos pasos en la habitación.

"¡Ahí viene mi primera víctima!" -pensó, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por fruncir el ceño y ponerse serio.

-¿_Holland_? ¿Eres tú, _broer_? -escuchó la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas.

"¡Oh no! ¡Es _Belgien_ (Bélgica)!" -pensó Dinamarca, algo nervioso-. M…mph… -fue lo único que pudo responder, imitando los gruñidos que a veces soltaba el holandés.

-¡_Grote broer_! ¡Eres tú! ¿Cuánto hace que no nos hemos visto? -de repente, la chica empezó a correr hacia el danés y lo abrazó por la espalda.

"¡GYAAAAAH! ¡RAYOS! ¡ESTO NO ERA LO QUE YO HABÍA PLANEADO!" -pensó el ojiazul, no sabiendo exactamente cómo reaccionar y sintiendo que una gota de sudor le rodaba por la frente.

-_Broer_… sé que últimamente nos hemos alejado… ¡pero eso no sucederá más! ¡Te quiero mucho! -exclamó vehentemente la chica, aferrándose al nórdico con todavía más fuerza.

-¡_B_…_B_…_BELGIEN_! ¡YO NO SOY QUIEN TU PIENSAS! ¡ESTA ES UNA CONFUSIÓN! -pudo decir al fin Dinamarca, absolutamente sonrojado, girando la cabeza.

-¿Eh? -la chica levantó la vista, sorprendida-. ¿Señor _Denemarken_? ¿Es usted? -preguntó, viendo el rostro del danés y reconociéndolo, pero sin soltarlo.

-¡SÍ! ¡Y SI TU HERMANO NOS VE ASÍ…!

De repente, se escucharon algunos pasos bajando las escaleras. Y, luego, varias hojas cayendo al piso, estrepitosamente. El danés y la belga voltearon, y vieron al holandés parado en uno de los peldaños, sosteniéndose de la baranda para no desplomarse.

-¿Q…Q…QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTOOOOOOO?! -vociferó, el ojiverde, histérico.

Bélgica inmediatamente liberó a Dinamarca, y este se puso pálido al ver la expresión en la cara de Holanda.

-_H_…_H_…_Holland_… ¡no es lo que tú piensas! ¡Te lo juroooooo! -aseguró el danés, retrocediendo, intimidado.

-_Dene_…_mark_… vas a pagar por esto… -masculló el holandés, clavándole su penetrante mirada llena de ira al otro rubio y acercándosele, mientras hacía tronar sus puños.

Mientras tanto, Luxemburgo estaba parado afuera, junto a la puerta principal de la casa de su hermano mayor, esperando a que su hermana saliera, pues había ido hasta allí acompañándola.

-Tsk… _Belgique _se demora demasiado -se quejó el rubio de ojos verdes, muy similar al neerlandés en apariencia, pero más joven y con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, mientras miraba su reloj de mano-. Si dijo que sólo quería hablar un minuto con nuestro _frère_…

De repente, se escuchó un estrépito al interior de la vivienda, y vio a Holanda salir por su costado… ¿huyendo despavorido…?

-¿Eh? -sólo atinó a decir el chico, sorprendido. ¿Qué le había dicho Bélgica como para provocar una reacción de esa magnitud en él?

Entonces, alguien más cruzó el umbral hacia el exterior. Esa persona era…

-¡¿_Hollande_?! -preguntó el luxemburgués, más confundido que nunca-. ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡¿Ahora hay dos _Hollande_?! ¡Y uno está persiguiendo al otro! -vociferó, incrédulo, como si lo que estuviera viendo fuera la escena de una mala comedia.

Inmediatamente, Bélgica se asomó a la puerta.

-¡_Grote broer_! ¡Ya te dije que fue una confusión! -exclamaba la chica.

-¡_Sœur_! ¿Quieres explicarme que está pasan…?

Sin embargo, la belga ignoró por completo a su hermano menor, y, empezó a correr detrás del holandés, con el fin de apaciguarlo.

-¡TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A NO METERTE CON MI _ZUS_ (HERMANA), MALDITO _NOORDSE_ (NÓRDICO)! -bramaba Holanda, poseído por una furia incontrolada, mientras trataba de atrapar al pobre danés y darle la paliza de su vida.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO FUERON LAS QUE TÚ PIENSAAAAS! -argumentaba en su defensa el escandinavo, sin tener éxito, todavía llevando puestas la gabardina y la chalina del holandés, y mientras huía lo más rápido que podía de él.

Luxemburgo, por su parte, empezó a preguntarse si aquella pipa que le había regalado su hermano y que había estado fumando por la mañana contenía algo con un efecto todavía más fuerte que el del tabaco…

Fin del Flash Back.

* * *

-¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE, NO VOY A VOLVER A VISITAR Al LOCO DE _HOLLAND_ EN POR LO MENOS UN SIGLO! -exclamó el danés, aterrado al recordar que, ese día, Holanda logró prenderlo por la bufanda, y le dio una golpiza que no había recibido desde que participó en la Gran Guerra del Norte. Al final, Bélgica y Luxemburgo lograron separarlos, y él llegó muy maltrecho a la casa de Noruega, lloriqueando y pidiéndole que lo curara.

-_Idiot_, eso te pasa por andar por ahí haciendo bromas estúpidas… -le había regañado el noruego, muy molesto. Sin embargo, al final, sí lo atendió y hasta le permitió quedarse en su casa esa noche…

"Ahhhhhhh… _Nor_…" -suspiró el danés, asomándose al interior de la cueva. Entonces, vio a su mejor amigo todavía sentado junto a la fogata, pero ya no parecía molesto, sino… ¿algo triste?

"¿_Nor_… triste…? -se preguntó, pensando que aquello era lo más extraño del mundo.

De pronto, Suecia se paró, y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Dinamarca inmediatamente quitó la cabeza de ahí, y procuró fingir que no los había estado espiando. El sueco, sin embargo, pasó de largo junto a él y se dirigió al exterior, encendiendo una pequeña linterna que tenía a la mano, y desapareciendo entre algunos árboles. El danés alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

"¿A dónde irá?" -se preguntó-. "¡Bah! ¡Cómo si me importara! Ojalá se pierda…" -masculló para sí mismo, esbozando una sonrisa malvada ante la idea.

-Ahhhhhhhh… como sea… tengo que encontrar a alguien que quiera ser mi nuevo mejor amigo… -suspiró después de un rato, desalentado.

Entonces, empezó a barajar todas las opciones que tenía disponibles.

"¿_Østrig_ (Austria)? ¡Ni pensarlo! ¡Cuando la vez pasada fui a su casa, salió _Ungarn_ (Hungría) y me persiguió con su sartén por una cuadra entera gritándome: -¡Eres una mala influencia! ¡De ninguna manera vas a enseñarle a _Ausztria_ ser un alcóholico igual que tú!- ¡Y todo porque le invité una copa de _Aalborg_ que se le subió en menos de un minuto a la cabeza!"

"Este… ¿_England_? No… él me diría: "_Norway _me cae bien, pero tú… no…" con esa cara de snob que pone a veces…"

"¿_Frankrig_ (Francia)? Tampoco… por alguna razón, me tiene pavor, y grita '¡Es el vikingo despiadado que me atacó cuándo yo era apenas un jovencito!' cada vez que me ve…"

"¿_Spanien_? Imposible… está resentido desde que le rompí esa hacha medieval que tanto adora mientras jugueteaba con ella…"

"¿_Japan_? Mmmmm… ¿qué fue que lo pasó la última vez que lo visité? ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Me echó de la manera más amable en que alguien lo ha hecho hasta ahora, con las palabras: -_Su_…_sumimasen_, _Denmāku_-_san_, pero usted se ha tomado todo el _sake_ de mi reserva, así que, le suplico que abandone inmediatamente mi vivienda, ¡_o_…_onegai shimasu_…!"

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh… -lloriqueó el danés, tras haber pasado un buen rato pensando y pensando-. ¡Ya se agotaron todas las alternativas! ¡Y no encuentro a nadie adecuado! -se quejó.

De pronto, vio a Suecia de regreso, con un montón de leña en los brazos, pasando por su lado e ingresando nuevamente a la cueva.

"¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Hay alguien que todavía no he considerado, y que se lleva tan mal con _Sverige _como yo! S…sin embargo… es lo único en lo cual concordamos… además, él da un poco de miedo… ¡PERO YO NO SOY NINGÚN COBARDE! Además, no es tan malo como lo pintan, ¿verdad?"

* * *

Flash Back

Un mes antes de la excursión, el danés había recibido una orden de sus superiores. De mala gana, y más por obligación que por otra cosa, tuvo que tomar un avión directo a Moscú a la mañana siguiente.

-¿H…hola? -llamó, asomándose con inusual timidez al interior de la fría y oscura casa, sin obtener respuesta alguna. De repente, las ventanas empezaron a crujir por el viento, al estilo de una película de terror.

-¿H…h…hola…? ¿H…hay alguien ahí…? -insistió, tragando saliva.

Entonces, una sombra apareció al fondo de la sala.

-¿_R_…_R_…_Rusland_? ¿Eres tú? -inquirió Dinamarca, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-_Da_… -le respondió una voz dulce y aterradora a la vez. -_Daniya_, ¿sabes lo que le hago a los mirones que andan husmeando por mi vivienda? -preguntó el ruso en tono amenazante, saliendo de la penumbra y apareciendo frente al danés con su característica sonrisa inocente.

-E…este… no… ¡pero te aseguro que yo no husmeaba! ¡Estoy aquí porque mis jefes me han mandado, y quieren que te informe sobre un asunto muy importante! -aclaro el nórdico, algo alterado.

-Ahhh… era eso… entonces supongo que no podré atarte a una silla y divertirme un poco contigo, ¿eh? -suspiró el eslavo, decepcionado.

-¡¿DIVERTIRTE?! ¿A… a… a qué te refieres exactamente? -quiso saber el danés, con una gota de sudor rodándole la frente.

-Torturarte, claro… -le respondió el más alto, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y una enorme sonrisa surcándole el rostro, mientras emanaba un aura maligna.

-¡GYAAAAAAH! -exclamó Dinamarca, aterrado-. ¡_Rusland_! ¡Das miedo!

-Jujujuju… lo sé… pero no te asustes… sólo bromeaba, ¿_da_?

-¡No estoy asustado! -mintió el danés, tratando de salvar su imagen para no parecer un cobarde-. ¡Además, yo sé defenderme! ¡Qué te quede muy claro!

-Ya lo sé, por eso no me meto contigo. Sí fueras un país pequeño e indefenso, sería muy diferente… ¡Ah! Por cierto, te invitaría un café… o un vodka… o algo por el estilo… pero ninguno de mis antiguos sirvientes está para prepararlo… o traerlo… al parecer todos se fueron… y me dejaron solo… solo… solo… -el aura maligna del ruso cambió por una deprimente, que le causó escalofríos al escandinavo.

-M…m…mira _Rusland_… la verdad es que tengo… tengo… ¡tengo una cita importante! con… con… ¡con _Norge_…! ¡Sí, eso es lo que sucede! -se excusó el nórdico, deseando alejarse lo antes posible del lado del perturbado eslavo-. ¡Debo irme pronto, o el vuelo de _Moskva_ a _Oslo_ me dejará, así que voy a decirte ahora mismo lo que tengo que decirte!

-Está bien. Soy todo oídos…

-De acuerdo… -Dinamarca se puso inusualmente serio, y respiró hondo, tratando de hallar fuerzas para tocar un tema tan delicado-. Mira _Rusland_… todos en Europa sabemos de los problemas que has tenido recientemente con tu hermana mayor, _Ukraine_…

-Así que ya se enteraron, ¿eh? Qué rápido corren las noticias en este mundo… -se lamentó Rusia, con su aura deprimente haciéndose todavía más intensa.

-S…sí… y, mi una de mis superiores quiere que sepas que mi nación está en contra de tus acciones…

-¿Mis acciones?

-_Yup_. Estás alentando a los pro-_russisk_ y colocando tropas en _Krim_ (Crimea).

-_Da_, ¿y qué con eso? -replicó el eslavo con molestia, pero sin borrar su falsa sonrisa.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡_Ukraine_ es tu_ søster_, y tú quieres quitarle una parte de su territorio! ¡Lo que estás haciendo es inaceptable **(5)**! -le recriminó el danés, bastante enérgico, irritado por el cinismo del otro.

-Mira, _Dan_, tú tienes razón. _Ukraina_ es mi _sestra_, y yo sé perfectamente cómo manejo mis relaciones con ella. No necesito que un _nordicheskiy_ hipócrita venga a sermonearme sobre eso… -masculló Rusia mordazmente.

-¿Hipócrita? -farfulló el danés, ofendido.

-_Da_, hi-pó-cri-ta… Tú siempre te has llevado mal con tus hermanos, sobre todo con _Shvetsiya _(Suecia), y ambos han pasado siglos peleándose como fieras por un pedazo de territorio, como _Scania_… ¿lo vas a negar?

-¡No voy a negarlo! ¡Pero eso sucedió hace ya muchos años! ¡Ahora, los dos estamos en paz, porque _ahora_ son otros tiempos! ¡Las naciones ya no podemos estar masacrándonos unas a otras como si fuera la época medieval!

-Ohhh, _Dan_… no eras tan tonto como ya pensaba… la verdad es que puedes decir cosas realmente profundas si te lo propones ¿_da_? -lo provocó el ruso con sarcasmo.

Dinamarca hizo un esfuerzo por respirar hondo, para contenerse y no abalanzarse sobre el eslavo que ya lo empezaba a sacar de sus casillas.

"Cálmate _Dan_, cálmate… porque si te enojas, aquí se arma una masacre…" -Mira _Rusland_, lo único que vine a decirte es que desapruebo tu conducta, y que si no retiras a tus soldados de la frontera con _Ukraine_, voy a tomar represalias políticas contra ti, al igual que está haciendo toda la _EU_ (Unión Europea). Punto. Me voy… -el nórdico dio media vuelta y se disponía a abandonar la sala de Rusia, cuando este se paró delante de la puerta principal y la cerró con llave.

-No tan rápido, _Dan_… -masculló, sombrío-. Las personas que entran a mi casa no salen así de fácil, ¿_da_? -le dijo, en tono amenazante.

-Déjame de bromas, _Rusland_… Ahora, ¡quítate de la salida, o vas a conocer por qué me volví el rey del norte de Europa! -le exigió Dinamarca, alterándose un poco.

-Cálmate, cálmate _Dan_… Yo ya sé que eres peligroso... Al fin y al cabo, recibí algunos de tus maltratos cuando era sólo un niño, ¿te acuerdas?

-¡Sí me acuerdo, pero eso fue hace siglos, _dum_! ¡Ya supéralo, ¿quieres?!

-Lo haré, pero solo si tú haces algo por mí… ¡_pozhaluysta_ (por favor)! -le pidió el ruso, poniendo la cara más inocente que pudo, y acercándosele lenta y amenazadoramente.

-¡¿D…de qué estás hablando?! -replicó el escandinavo, histérico, mientras sacaba un revolver del interior de su abrigo.

-Sé uno conmigo, ¿_da_? -le susurró Rusia al oído, tras haberse colocado detrás de él en un rápido movimiento. -¡Y deja ya esa pistola! ¡La _Mat' Rossiya_ se pone nerviosa si la amenazan con un arma! -le pidió, con ingenuidad fingida, abrazándolo por la espalda tan fuerte que logró inmovilizarlo.

-¡Suéltame…! ¡SUELTAME _SKØRE KOMMUNISTISKE_ (COMUNISTA LOCO)! -le demandó el nórdico, al borde de un ataque nervioso, mientras empezaba a forcejear con él.

-Voy suponer que no escuché eso… Ahora, ¡dime que serás uno conmigo! -insistió el eslavo, empezando a sacar su lado obsesivo-perturbado.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡DÍMELO!

-¡JAMÁS!

-¡KOL, KOL, KOL, KOL, KOL, KOL, KOL, KOL, KOL, KOL! -comenzó a recitar Rusia, aterrando por completo a Dinamarca.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAMEEEEEEEEEEE! -seguía exigiendo el danés, mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por liberarse, hasta que, al fin, de una patada al estómago de su captor, lo consiguió-. ¡AHORA, DAME LAS LLAVES DE LA PUERTA, Y LUEGO ALÉJATE VEINTE METROS DE MÍ! -demandó, furioso, mientras le apuntaba al ruso con su revólver en la cabeza.

-_Da_, _da_… no te alteres, _Dan_… -sonrió el eslavo, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si nada estuviese pasando-. Aquí está lo que quieres…

El ruso estaba extendiéndole las llaves al escandinavo, cuando un cuchillo rozó la mano de este último, haciéndolo un corte y provocando que la pistola que sostenía cayera al piso.

-¡AUCH! ¡ME DUELE! -lloriqueó el danés, metiéndose la herida a la boca.

El ruso veía la escena con placer.

-Jujuju… dime _Dan_, ¿a qué sabe tu sangre? -le preguntó, con una sonrisa torcida, mientras se pasaba la lengua alrededor de los labios.

-¡Cállate, sádico…! -chilló el escandinavo, adolorido.

-Jujuju… mejor yo mismo la pruebo, ¿qué te parece? -le propuso, acercándosele y tomándole con fuerza la mano herida.

-¡Qué rayos haces! ¡SUÉLTAME! -demandó el nórdico, tratando de agacharse y recoger su arma.

-_Dan_, no te hagas el difícil, o voy a lastimarte más… -le amenazó el ruso, pateando lejos la pistola y sonriendo triunfalmente.

-Rayos… -tragó saliva el danés, sintiéndose en desventaja sin su revólver a la mano.

-Ahora, déjame saborearte… -pidió el eslavo, acercando la mano del danés a sus labios.

-¡GYAAAAAAH! ¡AUXILIO! -vociferó Dinamarca, en vano.

La boca del ruso estaba a menos de un centímetro de la herida sangrante del danés, cuando un segundo cuchillo le rozó la cara y lo hizo detenerse en seco.

Al voltearse, ambos vieron a la hermana menor del eslavo parada frente a ellos.

-Tú… tú… ¡_Rasija_, tú estás engañándome con alguien más! -vociferó la mujer, histérica.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Es _Belarus_! ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -chilló el ruso, pasando de victimario cruel a niño indefenso en sólo un instante. -¡_DANIYA_, AYUDAMEEEEEEEEEEE! -le suplicó al nórdico, escondiéndose detrás de él.

-¡Oye, oye _russisk_! ¡Eres patético! -le recriminó el escandinavo al eslavo-. ¡Es solo tu hermana! ¡Contrólala, _danmit_!

-¡No puedoooooo! ¡TÚ NO SABES DE LO QUE ES ELLA CAPAZ! ¡CONTRÓLALA TÚÚÚÚÚ! -lloriqueó Rusia, como cachorrito desamparado.

-Está bien… -refunfuñó el danés, como si fuera lo más simple del mundo-. ¡Oye, tú, _Hviderusland _(Bielorrusia)! ¡No puedes andar por ahí lanzando cuchillos como si nad… GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -chilló, viendo como una tercera daga voló por su lado.

-¡TÚ NO ME DAS ÓRDENES A MÍ, MALDITO _UBLIUDOK_, Y MENOS DESPUÉS DE HABER TRATADO DE ROBAR EL AMOR DE MI _BRAT_! -bramó la rubia, fuera de sí.

-¿Robar el amor de tu _brat_? ¡ESO NI PENSARLO! ¡Tú estás confundida y…!

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡AHORA… AHORA TE VOY A ENSEÑAR LO QUE SE SIENTE SER DESPELLADO POR UNA MUJER, MALDITO _NIAŠČASNY_! -la bielorrusa sacó los siete cuchillos extras que tenía guardados en sus medias, y se abalanzó como una fiera poseída sobre el tembloroso escandinavo. -¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡GYAAAH! ¡_Rusland_! ¡Dijiste que vivías solo! -chilló el nórdico.

-¡Vivo solo, pero ella siempre se aparece sin previo aviso! -lloriqueó el ruso, hecho una gelatina de pies a cabeza-. ¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?!

-¡UTILIZA TU LLAVE PARA ABRIR LA MALDITA PUERTA Y HUYAMOS!

-¡DA! -el eslavo estaba por obedecer, cuando un cuarto cuchillo le rozó la mano y le hizo soltar las llaves al piso. La rubia, apareciendo súbitamente, las pateó lejos.

-¡_GYAH_! ¡_RUSLAND_! ¡TÚ HERMANA UTILIZA TUS MISMOS MÉTODOS, PERO ES DIEZ VECES MÁS SALVAJE QUE TÚ!

-¡YA LO SÉ! ¿Y AHORA QUÉ HACEMOS?

-¡NO LO SÉ!

-¡BLIAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -la eslava se abalanzó sobre sus dos presas, esbozando una sonrisa psicópata. -¿YA SE QUIEREN IR? ¡TODAVÍA ME QUEDAN SEIS CUCHILLOS MÁS, MALDITOS _UBLIUDOK_! ¡VOY A CLAVARTE TRES A TI, MALDITO _DANIJA_, POR HABERTE ACERCADO MÁS DE UN METRO A MI _BRAT_! ¡Y LOS OTROS TRES A TI, _RASIJA, _POR HABERLO PERMITIDO! ¡BIAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA_!_

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -exclamaron el ruso y el danés, sintiéndose acorralados. Entonces, se abrazaron mutuamente y empezaron a pedir sus últimos deseos.

Mientras tanto, Lituania apareció en la fachada del ruso, trayendo consigo un pastel.

"_Baltarusija_ no está en su casa… eso quiere decir que está en la del señor _Rusija_…" -pensaba el ojiverde, con la sonrisa propia de un chiquillo enamorado. -Bu…buenos días, _Baltarusija… _hoy te ves hermosa -empezó a practicar en voz alta lo que diría-. Este pastel es para…

De repente, escuchó varios golpes en la puerta de la casa. Estaba por acercarse a inspeccionar, cuando…

¡BLUM!

Cuando la puerta se vino abajo, y Dinamarca salió huyendo, despavorido, con Rusia detrás de él.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAH! ¡ESA MUJER ESTA LOCAAAAAAA! -chillaba el nórdico, cuando un cuchillo le rozó la oreja-. ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -se alejó, aterrado.

-¡_LITVA_…! ¡NO SÉ PARA QUE HAS VENIDO A VERME… PERO VOY A ESTAR FUERA TODO EL DIA…! ¡REGRESA MÁS TARDE…! ¡_DO SVIDANIYA…_! -se despidió el agitado ruso, desapareciendo también en la distancia.

-¿Eh? -fue la lógica pregunta que se hizo el confundido lituano. De repente, giró la cabeza y vio a una tercera persona cruzar la puerta-. ¡_Baltarusija_! -exclamó, esbozando una feliz sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. ¡Hoy te ves hermosa! ¡Este pastel es par…! -sin embargo, no pudo completar la frase, porque la bielorrusa no solo pasó frente a él ignorándolo, sino que además le estampó su pastel en la cara.

-¡_BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT_! ¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS? ¡TODAVÍA ME QUEDA UN CUCHILLO, Y VOY A CLAVÁRTELO EN EL TRASERO SI ESTÁS HUYENDO A LA FRONTERA CON _UKRAINA_! ¡ELLA TE ODIA! ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE PREFIERES A ESA MALDITA TRAIDORA ANTES QUE A MÍ, EEEEEH…?! -bramó la chica, mientras corría a toda velocidad detrás del eslavo.

-…pa…ra… ti… -balbuceó el ojiverde, con la cara llena de chantillí, mientras veía a la rubia alejarse. -Bu…bueno… al menos me dejó esto como recuerdo- musitó, recogiendo el cuchillo que la bielorrusa le había arrojado al danés, y que yacía en el piso. -¡Qué feliz soy…! -suspiró, lleno de felicidad, y con la daga abrazada a su pecho.

Fin del flash back

* * *

-¡NI HABLAAAAR! Quizás podría soportar al loco de _Rusland_ como último recurso… pero tener que ser víctima de los celos de su hermana… ¡ESO JAMÁS, JAMÁS Y JAMÁS! -aseguró el danés, tembloroso, recordando que, ese día, tuvo que derribar de una patada la puerta principal de la casa del eslavo para poder huir de la furia de la bielorrusa.

-¡BUAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Es inútil! Al parecer, los únicos capaces de aguantar mi manera de ser y mi carácter… ¡SON ELLOS…! -lloriqueó, mientras pensaba en sus cuatro hermanos que permanecían al interior de la cueva-. Y, sobre todo, _Nor_… él dirá que me odia y me maltratará siempre, pero sé que en el fondo me quiere… al fin y al cabo, es mi mejor amigo… -susurró, melancólico-. ¡ES SUFICIENTE! ¡AHORA MISMO, VOY A ENTRAR A ESTA CUEVA Y HABLAR CON ESE _NORSK_! -exclamó de pronto, muy decidido, mientras se ponía de pie-. ¡VOY A ARREGLAR LAS COSAS CON ÉL, Y A PEDIRLE QUE ME PERDO… ¿EH?! -sin embargo, paró en seco al oír a Finlandia, ¿alzando la voz? -¿Eh? -se preguntó, mientras se asomaba al interior de la cueva, sorprendido.

-¿ME PREGUNTAS QUÉ ME PASA? ¿ACASO TIENES MALA MEMORIA? ¿YA NO TE ACUERDAS DE LO QUE ME HICISTE _ESE_ DÍA?

¿Qué el impasible finlandés alzara la voz? Eso era extraño. Sin embargo, todavía peor era el hecho de que la persona a la cual se dirigía con tanta seguridad era…

-¿_Sverige_?

Sí, el finlandés le alzaba la voz al sueco…

-_F_…_Fin_… ¿de qué día estás hablando? -musitó Suecia, frío por la reacción de Finlandia

-¡ESTOY HABLANDO DEL DÍA EN QUE ME DISTE LA ESPALDA, MALDITO _RUOTSALAINEN_ (SUECO)!

-¿Q…qué rayos significa eso? -balbuceó Dinamarca, incrédulo.

* * *

**(1)** La **Guerra de Invierno** (en finés Talvisota, en ruso Zimnyaya Voyna) estalló cuando la Unión Soviética atacó Finlandia el 30 de noviembre de 1939, tres meses después del inicio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Stalin había esperado conquistar el país entero, con una victoria aplastante para finales de ese mismo año y sin encontrar resistencia alguna de parte de Finlandia. Sin embargo, se equivocó, ya que la guerra, en resumen, fue un desastre militar para la Unión Soviética, cuyo ejército, que era abrumadoramente más grande y mejor preparado (1 millón de soldados, 6.500 tanques y 4.000 aviones en total), fue completamente humillado por los defensores fineses (en abismal desventaja con 150.000 soldados, 400 tanques viejos y unos 180 aviones en total), al mando del brillante Mariscal Mannerheim, que logró organizarlos eficazmente en guerrillas. Finlandia aguantó hasta marzo de 1940, cuando se firmó un tratado de paz cediendo cerca del 10% del territorio finés (incluyendo el Istmo de Carelia) y el 20% de su capacidad industrial a la Unión Soviética. Sin embargo, se salvó de ser anexada (como sí ocurrió con Lituania, Letonia y Estonia). Además, la reputación militar de la Unión Soviética quedó por los suelos -ya que, siendo tan fuerte, no pudo vencer a un país mucho más pequeño-. Las pérdidas fueron de 250.000 caídos rusos frente a los 25.000 caídos fineses, 3500 tanques rusos frente a los 30 tanques fineses y 500 aviones rusos frente a los 60 aviones fineses que fueron derribados. No se dejen engañar por su apariencia, señores… Fin-san puede ser muy aguerrido y valiente si lo hacen enojar… hasta el punto de clavar palizas a rusos psicópatas y abusivos que se meten con su soberanía… O.o

**(2)** Suecia sí envió a 8000 soldados voluntarios al inicio de la guerra. Sin embargo, a última hora cambió de opinión y estos fueron retirados abruptamente del frente, muriendo sólo 33 en las pocas horas que lucharon. Además, un tercio de los pilotos suecos se ofrecieron, pero no se les permitió ir y se les bajó el rango.

Por otro lado, el 13 de febrero de 1940, tras haber aguantado casi dos meses y medio, Finlandia se vio finalmente rodeado por Rusia. Entonces, el canciller finés viajó a Suecia a solicitar ayuda inmediata, pero los suecos se negaron. Al verse sin el apoyo de nadie, Finlandia finalmente tuvo que ceder y firmó un acuerdo de paz que, sin embargo, significó la pérdida del 10% de su territorio en manos soviéticas.

Esta falta de solidaridad sueca causó animosidad entre los finlandeses y los suecos, que aún hoy en día aseguran que si Suecia hubiera apoyado a Finlandia desde el inicio, tal vez la Unión Soviética nunca hubiera atacado. Qué penita me da por los dos… :(

**(3)** En 2007, los gobiernos de Alemania y Dinamarca acordaron la construcción del que será el puente más largo de Europa (19 kilómetros de longitud) y que unirá a ambos países. Se ha previsto que quedará completo para finales de esta década. Himaruya-sensei ya trató este tema en una de sus tiras, cuando Dinamarca va y le dice al alemán: "¡ALEMANIA… CONSTRUYAMOS UN PUENTE… PUENTE, PUENTE, PUENTE, PUENTE PUENTE, PUENTE…!", o algo así, no recuerdo muy bien… ese danés es un lokillo… XD

**(4) **Pues sí, me refería al partido entre Holanda y Dinamarca que tuvo lugar durante el Mundial de Fútbol del 2010,cuando ambos estaban en el grupo "E", y que el neerlandés ganó 2 a 0… Bueno, Dan será bueno en muchas cosas, pero tiene que admitir que Holanda-san es mejor que él en materia de fútbol xD…

-Y yo soy mejor que los dos juntos… -asegura Alemania, mientras pasa delante de mí, con su copa recién ganada en la mano…

"Es un presumido… pero tiene razón…" -pienso yo, mientras lo veo alejarse…

Jajajajaja, ya basta! xD

**(5)** En marzo del presente año, la primera ministra danesa, Helle Thorning-Scmidt, decidió promover "sanciones políticas" contra Rusia para enviarle "una señal muy clara" de que su acción militar en la Península de Crimea es "inaceptable". De cualquier manera, al final Crimea sí fue anexada :/

* * *

**Aves de papel:** Gracias por tus cometarios, en verdad me dan ánimos :')! Jajajaja, lo sé, lo sé, me explayé demasiado con el rollo de las personalidades de Fin-san, pero no pude evitarlo :/ Pues ya viste, Dan-san sí tuvo su aparición estelar (aunque recibiendo bullying por parte de otros países, pero bueno…) Jajajaja, tus PDs son graciosos, eres una lokilla, en el buen sentido de la palabra (yo tmbn lo soy xD). Eres tsundere y bipolar? Porque yo sí lo soy, jajaja BD (= que Islandia-san). Comenta pronto, me encantan tus reviews, y mientras más largos, mejor! Saludos :)

**kusajishi-chiru:** Hola otra vez! Gracias por tu review! Sí, a mí también me gusta la relación que existe entre Dinamarca y Noruega, se parece a la relación que yo tenía con mi mejor amiga (ella era como Dinamarca -la extrovertida que siempre llegaba a mi casa sin previo aviso- y yo como Noruega -la seria que le hacía bullying pero aun así la quería… jajajaja broma-… xD). No te preocupes, las peleas entre los personajes tienen que ver con la trama, y la relación entre los cinco irá evolucionando a medida que avance la historia. Saludos!

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo… ¡pelea entre Fin-san y Su-san! :O

No, no es que sea mala, todo tiene que ver con la trama (todo está fríamente calculado, xD, broma).

A sí, incluí el problema entre Rusia y Ucrania (una lástima). Como es bastante conocido, no profundicé en detalles.

Gracias por sus reviews y sus críticas constructivas. Sé que tal vez no venga al caso, pero estoy pasando por la conocida depresión post mundial :( y sus comentarios me suben el ánimo (yo y mi chantaje emocional) xD

Saludos!


End file.
